Signs of the Future
by Ulrich362
Summary: He's seen the world end countless times. She's been the cause of them all just to be with him. This time things have changed and they oppose each other for the fate of the world, but how will the war between the signers and the dark signers change when two diary holders join the battle. (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Prologue: The foretold future

Signs of the Future

By Ulrich362

"What, where am I?" asked a pink haired girl in a black cloak. "The last thing I remember was, Yukki where's Yukki?"

"Well looks like the new girl's up." said a boy in a cloak. "If you ask me we don't need another dark signer, we already have more than enough."

"You misunderstand Kalin, this girl was chosen by the Earthbound Immortals because she is destined for great things." said an older man in a similar cloak. "Now then, my name is Roman. What is your name?"

"My name, it's Yuno." the girl said. "Yuno Gasai."

"Well Yuno, I welcome you to our humble family." Roman said calmly. "I'm certain that you'll feel quite at home in the shadows."

"Wait, the shadows? What about Yukki?" Yuno asked desperately grabbing a knife and pointing it at Roman. "Tell me where he is or I'll kill you."

"Man, what's with you we've never heard of anyone named Yukki so just stop freaking out." Kalin said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Yuno asked.

"I think you're tired, why don't you get some rest." Roman suggested. "It might do you some good."

"Yeah, you might be right." Yuno said dropping the knife and walking out of the room muttering under her breath.

"Man, I don't trust that girl." Kalin said. "She's completely nuts. There's no guarantee she won't try to murder us."

"True, but there must be a reason she was given the mark of a dark signer and so that makes her our ally for the time being." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Just kill me Yuno, you kill me and you'll become the god. End of story." said a dark haired boy. "We both know that's what's going to happen."_

" _No, have you already forgotten Yukki?" Yuno asked before taking a knife and plunging it into her side. "I promised I wouldn't take your life, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I broke that promise?"_

" _Yuno, why?" Yukki asked as his eyes started to tear up. "You can't die here."_

" _Yukki, please do me one last favor." Yuno said weakly. "Please, one more kiss."_

" _Yeah, no problem." Yukki said slowly starting to cry as he kissed Yuno._

" _Yukki, thank you." Yuno said closing her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno!" said a dark haired boy as he shot up in his bed. "That dream again, but why?

"Mr. Amano, is everything alright?" asked a woman from the door.

"Oh, it's fine." Yukiteru said. "Sorry for worrying you Mina."

"Well if you're sure, goodnight." Mina said calmly before walking away.

This can't be real, I gave up my godly powers to create a world where future diaries wouldn't exist and I could try to find something to fill the void in my heart, Yukiteru thought. "I knew Murmur was wrong, but still that one entry might have made it all worth it.

As he said that Yukiteru took out a cell phone and looked at the message on it.

 **Yuno Gasai (#1) came to see me.**

Yuno, whatever's going on I promise things will work out this time, I swear on my life, Yukiteru thought quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Yuno right?" Kalin asked in annoyance. "It's time to get up, we need to see how skilled you are in a duel."

Suddenly Yuno was holding Kalin's arm behind his back with a knife at his throat.

"Tell me where Yukki is or I'm going to kill you." Yuno said angrily.

"Crazy bitch, I already told you I have no idea where he is." Kalin said as the cold steel touched his throat. "Maybe your mark will tell you where he is."

"Mark, wait maybe." Yuno said taking a phone out of her pocket.

 **Yukki is looking at his future diary. He's happy we'll meet again.**

"What kind of crazy phone is that?" Kalin asked. "Whatever, come on we need to get going."

"Ok." Yuno said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiteru, is something troubling you?" asked a man in a grey suit.

"Actually there is Goodwin, what's a signer and why are you keeping it from Jack and me?" Yukiteru asked.

"Where did you learn that term?" Goodwin asked.

"I have my ways, the real question is when were you going to tell us about it?" Yukiteru said revealing a single red wing on his arm. "This is one of the Crimson Dragon's wings right, and Jack has the other one. What do you know about all of this?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that until the time is right, you'll have to understand it's vital that all of you are in the same place." Goodwin said. "I assure you everything will be explained in time."

"It better be Goodwin, otherwise you'll regret it." Yukiteru said coldly before walking out of the room.

Yukiteru Amano, there's something special about you, Goodwin thought, I only hope it will be enough to aid the rest of the signers in the coming battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now attack Kalin's life points and end this duel." Yuno said sadistically.

"It seems you were worthy of becoming a dark signer after all Yuno Gasai." Roman said calmly. "Though I must ask, what do you feel your unfinished business is in this world?"

"Unfinished business?" Yuno asked. "I need to find Yukki, that's the only thing that matters." Maybe he can help me figure out what's going on with my head, she thought, he has too.

"Roman, the Fortune Cup should be starting in a few days." said a woman in a similar cloak. "Maybe we should send her to keep an eye on them for us."

"Yeah, get her out of our hair for a while." Kalin said only to have a knife jabbed into his leg.

"You shut your mouth, you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Yuno said angrily before her phone buzzed. "What, another message? I wonder what this one says."

 **Yukki duels me and loses leading to his death.**

 **Unavoidable End.**

(Author's Note 1: I recently watched the anime Mirai Nikki, or Future Diary, and found it to be rather enjoyable and so decided to combine it with Yugioh 5ds for a new story. If you like it or have any recommendations or questions please leave a review.)

(Author's Note 2: Yuno Gasai from the first world, and Yukiteru Amano from the second world have been placed in the 5ds world, however both of them have had some of their memories lost for the time being.)


	2. The crimson mark of despair

"Alright duel fans, you're in for a real treat today." said the MC. "First up we have the ground duel champion Yukiteru Amano taking on another challenger, and then the master of faster Jack Atlas will duel the former champion Hunter Pace in a rematch for the championship crown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like I'm up, I wonder if this duel will be any tougher than the last ones." Yukiteru said calmly.

"We'll see, take this amateur down for me." Jack said. "I can't have you losing this duel."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yukiteru said stepping onto a platform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, is this where the champions are going to duel?" Yuno asked a boy in a dark blue jacket.

"Yeah, both champions are going to duel today." the boy said. "You don't want to miss these duels."

"You're right, I really want to see them." Yuno said. "Thank you very much."

As she said that, Yuno walked into the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Yukiteru said in confusion when his phone buzzed. **Stadium explodes, hundreds injured.** No way, what's going to happen to everyone in the stadium, he thought nervously.

"What's going on, is the champion scared of a challenge?" asked a blonde boy. "The sooner we duel the sooner I'll be the new champion, Mike Storm."

"You aren't the first person to say that." Yukiteru said putting his phone away. "Let's get this duel started."

"You're just asking for defeat." Mike said with a smirk.

"Duel." said Yukiteru and Mike simultaneously.

Yukiteru 4000 Mike 4000: "I'll go first, and I'll summon my Blade Knight in attack mode." Mike said. "Next I'll set one card facedown and end my move."

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by activating The Sanctuary in the Sky." Yukiteru said. "Next I summon the Agent of Creation Venus."

"So what, our monsters have the same attack points so that move was pointless." Mike said. "This duel is as good as over."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Yukiteru said. "I pay 1500 life points to summon three Mystical Shine Balls in defense mode, and next I set two cards facedown. Now I attack Blade Knight with Venus."

"What was the point of that, you just cost yourself life points for nothing." Mike said. "This duel's as good as over."

"We'll see Mike, I end my turn." Yukiteru said calmly.

Yukiteru 2500 Mike 4000: "It's my move so I'll start with Monster Reborn to bring my Blade Knight back from the graveyard, and I'll play Axe Raider as well." Mike said. "Now I'll attack two of those Mystical Shine Balls."

"In that case I'll play my trap card, Negate Attack." Yukiteru said calmly.

"Fine, the duel is as good as over anyway." Mike said in annoyance.

"I agree the duel is over Mike." Yukiteru said calmly. "I summon the Agent of Mystery Earth, and with his effect I add the Agent of Force Mars to my hand. Next I'll tune all four of my monsters together in order to synchro summon my strongest monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not holding back at all." Jack said with a smirk. "His ace monster already, he's going all out from the get go. I'll have to knock Hunter down a few pegs in my match."

"Mr. Atlas, may I come in?" asked a voice from the door.

"What is it Mina?" Jack asked calmly.

"Well, the director wants to see you before your match." Mina said walking into the room. "How is he doing?"

"Yukiteru, he's about to end this duel." Jack said. "If that facedown card is what I think it is he'll deal all 4000 points of damage right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Strongest monster, what are you talking about?" Mike asked nervously.

"Let me show you, I synchro summon, Causality Agent Dragon." Yukiteru said just before a flash of purple light enveloped half of the Kaibadome and exploded.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mike asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Yukiteru said. I only hope what I saw was wrong, he thought.

"Yukiteru, get to the stands." Jack said racing up on his duel runner. "We've got to make sure the people here are safe, this duel doesn't matter anymore."

"Right, we can have a rematch some other time." Yukiteru said before running towards the stands. "My arm, what's going on?"

"Yukki, what's going on around here?" asked a voice from the stands.

"Yuno, is that you?" Yukiteru asked. "Can you see if anyone is hurt?"

"Alright." Yuno said. "Wait, what's that on your arm?"

"This, I'm not sure." Yukiteru said. "If I figure anything out I'll let you know."

"If you say so, just trust me Yukki." Yuno said. "I promise everything will be ok."

"Someone help my friend." a little girl said suddenly.

"What happened?" Yukiteru asked quickly.

"There was a big flash of light, and a loud noise." the girl said nervously. "My friend is stuck over there."

"Alright, I'll go and see if I can help your friend." Yukiteru said. "Yuno, we need to catch up after this but I need your help, we need to make sure everyone is safe."

"Ok." Yuno said running off into the stands.

As Yuno ran off, Yukiteru followed the little girl up the stands before noticing a single card on the ground.

"Don't tell me, please don't tell me." Yukiteru said nervously picking up the card. "What happened to you Yuno?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's her problem, that duel was getting interesting." Kalin said in annoyance.

"That's not what worries me." Roman said. "She didn't use the power of the Netherworld to cause that explosion. Yuno Gasai possesses some alternate power."

"So you think this power of hers is a threat to us?" asked a woman in a cloak.

"There's no way of knowing that unless we experience it for ourselves Misty." Roman said. "However what concerns me is the connection she appeared to have with that signer."

"Connection, you mean their decks?" Kalin asked.

"No, there's something else, but I have no idea what it is." Roman said. "We need to keep a very close eye on her."

"I'll go and pay her a visit." Misty said calmly. "Maybe I can find out what this power of hers is."

"Very well, all that's left is to see what destiny has in store for us." Roman said calmly.

(In the middle of Yukiteru's duel, Yuno unintentionally caused an explosion in the Kaibadome. Next chapter a new face will appear in New Domino City. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Maintained Insanity

"What's going on Goodwin, what happened today?" Jack asked angrily. "That was no normal explosion."

"Jack the important thing was that nobody was severely injured in the incident. The two of you were able to get everyone out safely and the flames were extinguished, as for what the cause was I'm working on that as we speak." Goodwin said calmly.

"That's a lie and you know it Goodwin." Yukiteru said. "Whatever that explosion was it had something to do with the marks me and Jack have."

"You mean the wings?" Jack asked. "Alright Goodwin you know what these are so start explaining."

"I assure you that the moment we learn anything the two of you will be among the first to know." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno, is everything alright?" Misty asked walking up to her. "When I heard there was an explosion I was afraid something bad had happened to you."

"I'm ok, Yukki and I made sure nobody got hurt." Yuno said. "Oh yeah, is Roman here? I wanted to ask him something."

"He's taking care of something, what's on your mind?" Misty asked as Kalin walked into the room.

"It was Yukki's arm, there was some kind of red wing on it. Does that mean he's like us?" Yuno asked. "Our marks are different colors but we both have them."

"Like us, you must be joking." Kalin said with a smirk. "That mark means this Yukki punk is a signer so the next time you two meet up he'll be as good as dead."

"Dead, what are you talking about?" Yuno asked. "I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Oh man, how stupid are you?" Kalin asked. "I'll make it as simple as possible, we're dark signers which means we're going to be killing the signers and bringing about the end of the world. End of story."

"No, I won't let you touch my Yukki!" Yuno screamed grabbing a knife and slashing at Kalin.

"Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kalin asked. "We're on the same side so just…"

As he was saying that, Kalin felt a sharp pain as his arm was severed at the elbow.

"Yuno stop, what do you think you're doing?" Misty asked nervously.

"He deserved it, nobody threatens my man." Yuno said coldly. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him."

With those words Yuno stabbed towards Kalin only for someone to catch the knife blade.

"That's quite enough miss Gasai." Roman said calmly. "Misty tend to Kalin's injury before he loses any excessive blood."

"Right." Misty said picking up Kalin's arm and escorting him out of Yuno's room.

"Now then, what were you thinking?" Roman asked angrily. "Kalin is one of the dark signers just as you are. Whatever personal grudges you have are inconsequential in the face of destiny."

"You don't control me, and I don't care what this mark means." Yuno said revealing a purple phoenix on her arm. "I will never let anyone hurt Yukki."

"You misunderstand, there is no escape from destiny." Roman said as Yuno's phone flashed a second time. "What in the world?"

 **Yukki's relieved, she won her match. Now I need to face him in a battle to the death.**

 **Unavoidable End!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, do you really think the explosion was caused by a psychic duelist?" asked a red-haired girl.

"I'm certain, and we need to get her to join the Arcadia Movement." Sayer said calmly. "If that explosion was any indication of her power she may be even stronger than you are." At least with your powers limited like they are, but at your full strength that won't be an issue anymore., he thought.

"Are you sure, that's incredible." the girl said in shock.

"I'm positive Akiza, the only question is; where can we find her in order to invite her to join the Arcadia Movement?" Sayer asked calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiteru, what do you think Goodwin's hiding?" Jack asked. "We both know that there's a reason we have these marks and he knows what it is."

"I can't say for sure Jack, but right now he's holding all the cards so we just need to play along." Yukiteru said pulling out his phone.

 **Goodwin and Lazar are meeting to discuss the signers and the Crimson Dragon; they want to find the signers at the Fortune Cup.**

"What's up, did you get a message?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we need to see Goodwin right away. He needs to explain things right now." Yukiteru said calmly.

"I'll have to leave him to you, there's something else I'll need to take care of personally." Jack said. "I need to meet up with someone."

"Right, well I'll get whatever information I can from Goodwin." Yukiteru said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack said getting on his runner and racing off.

Alright now to find out just what's going on, Yukiteru thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait you Satellite reject, you're not getting anywhere." said a sector security officer. "I'm telling you to stop."

"That's not going to happen Trudge, so I think it's about time we finish this." said a young man on a red duel runner. "Nitro Warrior end this duel."

The moment he said that, the security officer's life points dropped to zero and his runner topped moving.

"This isn't over, one way or another you're heading straight to the facility." the officer said angrily.

"Sorry, but both of us have arrangements to get to." the man said just before racing down a side passage.

"Wait, I told you to stop." the officer said as a wave of garbage started rushing towards him. "No way, central override the trash compactor quick."

The moment the officer said that, the oncoming wave of trash started forcing him out of the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is certainly a nice surprise." Jack said with a smirk. "So how have you been Yusei?"

"Fine, but we both know I'm not here to reminisce Jack." Yusei said. "You have something of mine and I'm here to get it back."

"Well who am I to stop you, if you want your precious card back just follow me." Jack said calmly. "I can show you around before defeating you again."

(Yusei Fudo has arrived in New Domino City, and Yukiteru is preparing to learn about the signers and the Crimson Dragon. Next chapter Yuno will receive a dark synchro monster. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Prophetic Darkness

"So old friend, how are you liking the city?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"That's enough Jack, stop stalling we both know you want to duel me as much as I want to duel you." Yusei said.

"If you insist Yusei, the stadium is just up ahead. Just don't come crying to me for forgiveness when you lose." Jack said.

"You're the one who's going to lose Jack, things are a lot different then before." Yusei said.

"Well, I suppose we'll see old friend." Jack said calmly. "This should be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of phone is that?" Roman asked. "What is an unavoidable end."

"It means I can't change it, the future is set in stone." Yuno said.

"The future, interesting your phone allows you to see the future?" Roman asked.

"I guess, all I know is that my phone shows me something about the future." Yuno said. "It's not important."

"Perhaps not to you, but for the dark signers knowledge of the future is an invaluable asset." Roman said. "In fact it may be the key to ensuring our goals are realized."

Suddenly a purple fog appeared around Yuno and an electrical current passed through her phone before two glowing cards appeared in front of her.

"What's this, Dark Tuner Infernal Empress, and Underworld Agent of Precognition?" Yuno asked in surprise.

"It seems that the forces of the Netherworld have granted you new powers in addition to the precognitive abilities you already possess, those cards are going to prove very useful to you in the foreseeable future." Roman said calmly just before Kalin walked in.

"What's going on around here?" Kalin asked clutching his mechanical arm. "She's unstable can't you get that through your head Roman? If we keep her around she'll be nothing but a hindrance."

"That's where you're mistaken Kalin, miss Gasai will certainly be of assistance to us." Roman said calmly. "Destiny dictates that we face the signers in battle, fighting amongst ourselves won't help us in any way."

"You heard the psycho, she's not going to send the signer to the Netherworld. She's dangerous and we should deal with her while we have the chance." Kalin said. "My advice, we get rid of her as quickly as possible before she causes us any more trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director please just allow me to send some officers to handle this satellite, Jack shouldn't need to dirty his hands in this duel." said a man with a clown-like appearance.

"Lazar this duel is very important for Jack, once he's won we can deal with his opponent." Goodwin said calmly.

"That won't be as easy as you think, that satellite is about to take one of Jack's dragon's for his own." said a voice from behind them.

"Who's there, what are you talking about?" Lazar asked turning to see Yukiteru. "Oh it's you, well I can assure you that Jack can handle any amateur from the satellite."

"Just watch, you might be surprised." Yukiteru said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You activated my facedown card Harmonia Mirror, now since you summoned Stardust Dragon with his ability instead of through a synchro summon he gets summoned to my side of the field instead." Yusei said confidently.

"Alright Yusei, so you have your Stardust Dragon back, it still won't be enough for you to defeat me and my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said confidently.

"Maybe, but this duel is far from over Jack and it's my turn." Yusei said. "I play the equip spell Silver Contrails, this gives my Stardust Dragon an extra 1000 attack points. Now attack Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I play my trap card, Prideful Roar." Jack said quickly. "Now I can pay 500 life points to give my dragon 800 attack points until the end of the turn. Now attack Stardust Dragon."

The moment the two dragons attacked each other; a flash of crimson light filled the stadium and a third dragon appeared between Yusei and Jack.

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

"I have no idea, what's going on around here?" Jack asked in shock.

Suddenly both Yusei and Jack clutched their arms in pain as their eyes flashed crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's the infamous Crimson Dragon, does that make Jack's opponent a signer as well?" Yukiteru asked calmly.

"I can't be certain, but if he is things are quite a bit more complicated then I originally thought." Goodwin said. "Lazar see to it that this satellite is brought here after this duel, if he is a signer we'll need to be certain before sending him to the Facility."

"Of course, though I can't help but wonder why one of the signers would be from the satellite." Lazar said. "Of course the real test will occur much later."

"Real test, what are you talking about Lazar?" Yukiteru asked.

"We'll address that once this duel is over, you have my word that everything will be explained." Goodwin said calmly.

I doubt that, but right now I have more important things to worry about, Yukiteru thought taking his phone out of his pocket.

 **Incinerated by a massive phoenix controlled by Yuno.**

 **Dead End.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you impress me more and more everyday." Sayer said calmly. "Your powers get stronger with every duel. I'm certain that in time you and I will lead the Arcadia Movement to a new age."

"Of course Sayer, after everything you've done for me I'll do anything to help the movement." Akiza said.

"I'm glad to hear that Akiza." Sayer said calmly. "Trust me, I'll make sure everything works out for the best."

"Sayer, there's someone here to see you." said a young psychic duelist. "They claim you've been expecting them."

"I see, let them know I'll be right there." Sayer said calmly.

"Yes sir." the psychic duelist said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this world is a lot different from the ones I'm used to, then again I can't help but think it feels nice to have some variety." said a woman in the shadows before she turned to the Arcadia Movement headquarters. "I can't wait to let those two know that I'm in town."

(Two more signers have potentially been identified, but a mysterious individual is preparing to make her presence known. Next chapter the figure will reveal her identity. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Blast from the Past

"Jack we need to stop this." Yusei said nervously.

"No way Yusei, this duel is as good as over." Jack said. "I activate the speed spell The End of the Storm."

"Jack, alright if you really want to do this I play…" Yusei started to say before the dragon between them began to glow throwing them from their duel runners.

"What just happened?" Jack asked noticing the red glow on Yusei's arm. "No way, you have one too?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked in shock. "Wait where did this mark come from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impossible, that satellite is a signer?" Lazar asked in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"The signers are chosen by destiny, it doesn't matter where they were born or where they live." Goodwin said.

"You keep mentioning the signers, and these marks tell you who they are Goodwin." Yukiteru said. "It's about time you explain just what the signers are."

"Once we've located the other signers you'll have all of your answers." Goodwin said. "Lazar, have that satellite brought here immediately. We have several things to discuss with him."

"Of course director Goodwin." Lazar said calmly. "I wonder what Jack will think about this development."

If I know Jack, he was probably expecting it, Yukiteru thought as Lazar left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're the leader of the arcadia movement correct?" asked a young man.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Sayer asked calmly.

"I represent an organization that can amplify your psychic abilities. I have a prototype with me to use as a demonstration." the man said calmly.

"Interesting, where is this prototype?" Sayer asked.

"I have it right here it, I trust it will be invaluable to your movement." the man said.

"I have a feeling it will be, in more ways than you know." Sayer said calmly as the two of them walked out of Sayer's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, who are you?" asked a female psychic duelist. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, I'm just doing some routine work on the building. You wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen would you?" asked a purple haired woman in a maintenance uniform.

"Alright, but just hurry up." the psychic duelist said coldly.

"Of course, I'll be done soon enough." the woman said walking out of the room. That was the last one, now for my exit. Huh, oh shit someone's coming.

"Did you hear, apparently Goodwin is attempting to find people with those marks." said a male psychic duelist.

"Wait, you mean the one that Akiza has?" asked another male psychic duelist. "Wait but she would never betray the movement would she?"

"I don't think so, but we should be careful just in case." the first psychic duelist said.

So this Goodwin person is in opposition to this group, that's information I can use, the purple haired woman thought with a smirk before leaving the Arcadia Movement headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, what's this mark, where did it come from?" Yusei asked clutching his arm.

"Attention satellite, you're under arrest for illegal entry into New Domino City." said a sector security officer.

"There's been a change of plans, the director would like to speak with this satellite personally." said a voice from behind the officers.

"Vice-director Lazar, why would the director have any interest in him?" asked the officer.

"That's for him to decide, now then these two duelists will be coming with me." Lazar said calmly. "Oh and Jack, you might consider introducing your friend to Mr. Amano. I'm sure you'll have some interesting things to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you planning Goodwin?" Yukiteru asked just as his phone vibrated.

 **Explosions topple Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Minene Uryu is in New Domino City.**

"Yukiteru, what's going on?" Goodwin asked.

"Nothing, just some spam." Yukiteru said quickly. Minene, what's going on here, why is she back?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the device, the final version will be linked to duel disc technology but for the prototype this helmet will have to do." the man said calmly.

"I see, and how precisely does this device increase psychic abilities?" Sayer asked.

"It reads the brainwaves of a psychic duelist and amplifies the electrical currents in the brain. According to our research, that in turn should allow not only the ability to manifest several cards even outside of a duel, but also the ability to read minds and telekinetically manipulate the physical world with a thought." the man said.

"I see, well if this is truly capable of everything you claim it certainly will be an invaluable asset to the Arcadia Movement." Sayer said putting the helmet onto his head.

Does this device even work; we never even tested the prototype. It was a mistake to come here without some confirmation of its abilities the man thought.

So I am able to read minds, and if that's true it's safe to assume the other abilities he mentioned are also at my command, Sayer thought calmly.

It's time for the Arcadia Movement to go out with a bang. thought an unknown individual.

"What?" Sayer asked in shock just as several explosions occurred throughout the building.

"What's going on?" the man asked fearfully just as an explosion occurred below the two men and they lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, an explosion?" Lazar said nervously. "That's impossible, we should have more time."

"More time, what's going on?" Yusei asked. "Why did that building just explode like that?"

"I doubt Lazar is going to give us any answers, but I know someone who will." Jack said. "Goodwin has a lot to explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, who would try to destroy the Arcadia Movement?" Akiza asked nervously. "Oh no, Sayer." (1)

"Hey, it's dangerous over there you need to get away from the building." said a man running from the collapsing building.

"Get away from me, I have to make sure he's safe." Akiza said just before a shock passed through her head.

Akiza, don't worry I'm alright. I'll let you know where to meet me, it seems that luck favored me today. Sayer thought into her mind.

(Yusei has been revealed as a signer, but Minene Uryu has blown up the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Next chapter the three known signers will meet at Goodwin's mansion. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Akiza had gone to duel after her discussion with Sayer and so wasn't in the Arcadia Movement when Minene blew it up.)


	6. A new threat appears

"Yukiteru, is something wrong?" Goodwin asked calmly. "You seem troubled, I assure you we're looking into the cause of the explosion and will find the person responsible."

I doubt it, especially if it really was her, Yukiteru thought. "Goodwin, you know that Jack and that satellite are coming here to get some answers."

"I suppose they would given the circumstances, however I can't explain anything until all of you are assembled. Though you have my word that I will give you all of the answers you want." Goodwin said calmly. "For now we should prepare for their arrival, I have a feeling things are going to be changing in our city very soon."

They already have, in more ways than you know, Yukiteru thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who is this Goodwin person anyway?" Yusei asked. "How would he know anything about that explosion?" 

"Director Goodwin satellite, and if anyone would know what's happening in the city it would certainly be him." Lazar said. I only hope it doesn't mean they've already made a move, he thought fearfully.

"You can take his word on this Yusei." Jack said. "Goodwin definitely knows what's going on around here. Though if I had to guess it has something to do with these marks."

"Vice director Lazar, we're approaching the director's mansion. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked a sector security officer.

"No, this is all we require for now." Lazar said calmly before turning to Yusei and Jack. "The director should be inside, along with someone I'm certain will be eager to meet you satellite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno, did that explosion relate in some fashion to your unique power?" Goodwin asked calmly.

"I don't know." Yuno said taking out her phone. "All I know is I need to protect Yukki."

 **Yukki is talking to people about the mark on his arm. They're telling him he'll have to kill me.**

"So he's meeting up with the other signers, explain to me why we're not just wiping them all out now?" Kalin asked. "I think it's about time I have some words with an old friend of mine."

"Kalin we aren't to strike until the hour of destiny is upon us." Roman said. "Although, I see no harm in simply observing Goodwin's contest."

"Watch the Fortune Cup, what for?" Devack asked. "There's no point, and it would only reveal our identity to the signers before the correct time."

"I don't see why not, it might be nice to see the signers last moments of peace before we kill them." Kalin said with a smirk.

"You can go if you want Kalin, I don't intend to." Devack said.

"Suit yourself, this should be fun." Kalin said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, are you alright?" Goodwin asked. "When the explosion occurred I was worried something may have happened to you."

"We're fine Goodwin, though what was that explosion?" Jack asked. "What are you and Lazar hiding from us?"

"He's going to tell us once he finds the other two signers Jack, so far there's you, me, and him." Yukiteru said walking up to Jack. "As for that explosion, I know who caused it."

"You do, then tell me who blew up the Arcadia Movement headquarters?" Lazar asked quickly.

"I have a feeling we'll be meeting her soon." Yukiteru said. "That aside, I'm Yukiteru Amano, what's your name?"

"It's Yusei." Yusei said.

"Well Yusei, now that the introductions have been taken care of I have a proposition for you." Goodwin said calmly. "Under normal circumstances you would be sent to the facility for your illegal entrance into the city, however I'm willing to pardon that incident provided you agree to participate in a dueling tournament in the city."

"You want Yusei in the Fortune Cup so that he can duel and find the other two signers." Yukiteru said.

"Signers, what are you talking about? What's a signer?" Yusei asked.

"A signer is an individual who bares the mark of the Crimson Dragon, such as the marks the three of you all have on your arms. In total there are six signers and the Fortune Cup will hopefully find the remaining two." Goodwin said.

"Hold on a minute, last I checked only three of you guys have marks. So where's contestant number six?" asked a voice from above them.

"What, how did you manage to get here?" Lazar asked in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Me, the names Minene Uryu." Minene said jumping down from the window. "So kid, what's up?"

"You know this woman?" Lazar asked.

"Somewhat, I've met her but I don't remember all the details." Yukiteru said. "You're ninth right?"

"I had a feeling you two would have forgotten, in that case I'll make it quick." Minene said calmly. "We've got a problem, and I'm going to need you and second as back-up."

"What's going on, perhaps sector security can be of some assistance." Goodwin said calmly.

"I doubt it, the only way to beat a diary holder is to have a diary yourself." Minene said. "I don't know how, but there's another one in this city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, are you here?" Akiza asked nervously.

"Akiza, I'm glad you're alright." Sayer said from the shadows. "The movement was attacked but luckily there weren't any casualties. That aside it was actually a blessing in disguise."

"A blessing, Sayer our home was destroyed." Akiza said. "We have nowhere to go anymore."

"That's only temporary, during the blast I was being shown a unique device to amplify psychic abilities. Though during the explosions my own abilities grew, I somehow gained the ability to pinpoint where every psychic duelist will be at any point in the future." Sayer said calmly. "The Arcadia Movement isn't gone Akiza, it's evolved into something even more powerful than before."

"That's incredible Sayer." Akiza said. "What can I do to help you?"

"You're going to compete in the Fortune Cup that Director Goodwin is going to hold, and you're going to show everyone the power of our movement." Sayer said calmly. Meanwhile I have some investigating of my own to do. I need to know what this Yliaster group really is, and who tried to attack the Arcadia Movement, he thought.

(The Fortune Cup is fast approaching, but a fourth diary holder has appeared in New Domino City. Next chapter the Fortune Cup will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: In this universe Yliaster split into two distinct groups, one that is led by Zone, and a second group that opposes him. The second group is the one that gave Sayer the prototype helmet.)


	7. Welcome to the Fortune Cup part 1

"Director Goodwin, we're ready to begin whenever you are." the MC said into a microphone.

" _Good, in that case let's not leave the people waiting." Goodwin said calmly. "Begin the tournament."_

"Alright duel fans, the director has given the green light to get started. So in that case let's start things off by introducing the eight duelists who will be competing in the Fortune Cup." the MC said enthusiastically. "First up is a champion among men, a real hotshot duelist, please welcome Hunter Pace."

"Just wait Jack, you got lucky last time but no one is getting in the way of my title this time." Hunter said confidently.

"Well you have some stiff competition Hunter, including a champion in his own right Yukiteru Amano." the MC said.

"This should be an interesting tournament." Yukiteru said calmly. Especially with five signers competing, he thought.

"Well said Yukiteru, and this young lady intends to prove just that." the MC said. "Introducing miss Luna."

As the MC said that, Luna nervously stepped out onto the stadium next to Yukiteru.

"Good luck Luna." Yukiteru said politely.

"Oh, thanks." Luna said quietly.

"We still have a few more duelists to introduce, so next up we have an unexpected challenger, Yusei Fudo." the MC said as Yusei stepped up next to Luna.

"What's a satellite doing here?" asked someone in the stands as several people started booing Yusei.

"That's enough." said a larger muscular man as he grabbed the MC's mike. "In this stadium you should judge a man or woman by their skills with a deck, you should all be ashamed of yourselves for acting like such children."

After the man said that the people in the stands quickly quieted down, and he handed the MC back his mike.

"Well said Grieger, and good luck to you as well." the MC said calmly. "Next up is a elegant young lady with a real green thumb. Please welcome Akiza."

With those words Akiza stepped onto the stadium.

That makes all four of us, now whoever wins gets to duel Jack, Yukiteru thought calmly.

"Good luck Akiza." Luna said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I won't need any luck to win." Akiza said calmly.

" _Akiza be extremely cautious, most of your opponents are Goodwin's pawns." Sayer said._

Don't worry Sayer, I won't disappoint the movement, Akiza thought.

"Well I wouldn't underestimate these last two duelists. Especially the cunning commander Koda." the MC said calmly.

"I'm looking forward to dueling as many of you as possible, this is going to be an enjoyable competition." Koda said calmly.

"Well said, and last but definitely not least is the medieval master of dueling, sir Ransborg." the MC said calmly.

"This honorable competition shall end with thine victory." Randsborg said confidently.

"Well we'll just have to see how the tournament goes, because the first two duelists are about to face off." the MC said. "Grieger will be taking on Randsborg."

"Thou best quit before suffering a humiliating defeat." Randsborg said calmly.

"Quit, I hate to disappoint you Randsborg, but that was the last thing on my mind." Grieger said confidently.

"Looks like these two are ready to start the tournament." the MC said. "In that case all that's left is to make room for the first match to get underway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This should be an interesting match wouldn't you agree Yusei?" Yukiteru asked.

"Yeah." Yusei said calmly. Though I can't help but wonder what Goodwin is planning on telling us signers once this tournament is over, he thought.

"What do you think Hunter?" Koda asked. "Who do you think will win?"

"Like it matters, these amateurs are just the opening act before the real champion takes home the prize." Hunter said confidently.

"We'll see Hunter, any one of us could surprise you." Yusei said calmly.

"Keep talking Yusei, you might have gotten into this tournament but you'll be leaving just as quickly." Hunter said arrogantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Grieger and Randsborg simultaneously.

Grieger 4000 Randsborg 4000: "The first turn is mine Randsborg, so I'll summon my Trap Reactor Y FI in attack mode." Grieger said. "Next I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"An interesting creature, though my loyal knights shall slay this beast." Randsborg said. "To my side, Masked Knight level the third. Now unleash your ability most special and wipe away 400 of thou treacherous life points."

"Not bad, is that it?" Grieger asked.

"Patience knave, I place two cards facedown to conclude my move." Randsborg said.

Grieger 3600 Randsborg 4000: "I'll admit your Masked Knight is powerful, but this duel is far from over." Grieger said. "I'll summon my Spell Reactor Re, and next I'll set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

"Thine cards fail to impress, so now my Masked Knight level the third will be rewarded for his service." Randsborg said. "Come forth Masked Knight level the fifth."

"Your Knight is quite the impressive monster Randsborg, but it still isn't strong enough to defeat me." Grieger said.

"Thou words are meaningless before my noble Masked Knight." Randsborg said. "Now slay that Reactor of Traps."

"I play the Fake Explosion trap card." Grieger said quickly. "This negates my Trap Reactor's destruction and let's me summon my Summon Reactor SK."

"A minor setback, now my Masked Knight level the fifth unleashes his ability most special." Randsborg said. "Since thou life points were hit, he shall unleash 800 additional points of damage. That shall end my move."

Grieger 1300 Randsborg 4000: "It's about time I stop letting you deal so much damage to my life points, so I'll use my Summon Reactor's special ability." Griger said. "By sacrificing Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor I'm allowed to call a new monster to the field. I summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE."

"What manner of beast is this?" Randsborg said in shock. "It dwarfs even the mightiest of dragons."

"My SKY FIRE is the most powerful monster in my deck, and it's going to be the monster that ends this duel." Grieger said confidently.

(The Fortune Cup has begun with Grieger dueling Randsborg. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Welcome to the Fortune Cup part 2

"It tis true your new beast possesseth more points than my loyal knights, yet even so I shall emerge victorious in our battle." Randsborg said.

"Is that what you think, well I hate to disappoint you but my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE has a few special abilities, for example I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy any card on your field. So I think I'll wipe out your Masked Knight." Grieger said. "Now that your monster is out of the way, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack him directly."

"A powerful offensive, however I still stand even after your assault." Randsborg said quickly.

"Maybe, but with your Knight in the graveyard things aren't exactly looking up for you." Grieger said. "I end my turn."

Grieger 1300 Randsborg 1000: "You are a worthy adversary, however our battle must end here with my victory." Randsborg said. "First I invoke the power of Monster Reborn to restore life to my Masked Knight level the fifth, and now like his predecessor he shall be promoted."

"What are you talking about, you can only increase your Masked Knight's level during the standby phase." Grieger said. "Wait, you're holding that card aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, now by using the magic of Level Up! I shall call upon my most trusted ally, Masked Knight level the seventh." Randsborg said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm playing my SKY FIRE's special ability." Grieger said. "Whenever you summon a monster or set a card, it's destroyed and you take 800 points of damage."

"Wait, so you mean my Masked Knight is destroyed?" Randsborg asked fearfully losing his accent.

"That's exactly what it means." Grieger said.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Randsborg said.

Grieger 1300 Randsborg 200: "It's my move, so I'll discard what I just drew to destroy your facedown. Now Flying Fortress SKY FIRE wipe out the last of Randsborg's life points." Grieger said winning the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One amateur down, six to go." Hunter said with a smirk.

"We'll see Hunter, you just might be surprised." Yukiteru said thoughtfully.

"We'll see, the competition looks rather impressive." Koda said calmly. "I'm looking forward to my match."

"Keep talking, just wait and see how the experts duel." Hunter said arrogantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is pathetic, when are we going to see a real duel?" Kalin asked in annoyance.

"Patience Kalin, they will duel soon enough." Roman said calmly. "This is an official tournament which means the signers will have to wait just as we are waiting for the day we eliminate them all."

"I told you already, you aren't touching my Yukki." Yuno said coldly. "I don't care what these marks mean if you lay a finger on him I'll kill you."

"It's destiny, just ask Roman." Kalin said. "You need to kill that signer just like I'm going to kill Yusei."

"You can do whatever you want to Yusei Kalin." Yuno said calmly as her mark began to glow. "I don't care about him, but if you touch Yukki I'll kill you myself."

"Yeah, I get the message." Kalin said in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright duel fans, that was an impressive first match." the MC said. "Let's keep things rolling with the next match. Hunter Pace will face Yukiteru Amano in the first turbo duel of the tournament."

The moment the MC said that, Hunter and Yukiteru rode out on their duel runners.

"So you do have a turbo duel license, and here I thought you didn't know how to ride a duel runner." Hunter said with a smirk.

"I might not be as good as Jack, but that doesn't mean I can't turbo duel Hunter." Yukiteru said calmly.

"We'll see, I just might surprise you." Yukiteru said thoughtfully.

"Let's duel." said Yukiteru and Hunter simultaneously.

Yukiteru life points 4000 speed counters 0 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first and I'll summon my Burning Skull Head in attack mode, next I'll set two cards facedown to end my move." Hunter said.

Yukiteru life points 4000 speed counters 1 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Not bad Hunter let's see what I can do." Yukiteru said. "I'll start with two facedown cards, and next I'll summon the Agent of Creation Venus in attack mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what are the odds of that looks like this signer uses the same cards as you." Kalin said with a smirk.

"It's certainly an interesting development. Just what is your relation with him Yuno?" Roman asked calmly.

"He's my reason to live." Yuno said. "I don't remember everything that happened, but I know that I love him."

"Love is a strange thing, I wish there was someway that you wouldn't have to kill him. I just don't see any other choice." Misty said calmly.

"There has to be a way, and I'm going to find it." Yuno said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll come up with something that doesn't involve vaporizing your boyfriend." Kalin said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those monsters of yours are strong, but without that fancy field spell of yours taking them out will be a snap." Hunter said confidently.

"Keep telling yourself that Hunter, I attack your Burning Skull Head with Agent of Creation Venus." Yukiteru said. "That ends my move."

Yukiteru life points 4000 speed counters 2 Hunter life points 3400 speed counters 2: "I told you that you're out of your league, and this card is going to prove it. My Nitro Booster doubles my speed counters and I gain two more every round." Hunter said. "Now I'll use the Summon Speeder spell to summon a second Burning Skull Head."

"So now I'll take 1000 points of damage." Yukiteru said.

"Exactly, and now I'll set another monster in defense mode to end my move." Hunter said. "This duel will be over in no time, and I'll be one step closer to reclaiming my title."

"I disagree Hunter, in fact I only need two more turns to end this duel." Yukiteru said calmly.

(Grieger defeated Randsborg, and Yukiteru is dueling Hunter Pace. Next chapter the duel will end, and Minene will meet with Yuno. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Ninth's warning

"Two turns, you have to be joking. There's no way you can beat me, especially not in two rounds." Hunter said confidently.

Yukiteru life points 3000 speed counters 3 Hunter life points 3400 speed counters 6: "Believe what you want Hunter, but I'll start by activating my trap card, Speed Sanctuary." Yukiteru said. "This let's me treat Speed World as if it were the Sanctuary in the Sky."

"Wait, but if you can do that then your monsters get all their special abilities." Hunter said nervously.

"Exactly, so next I'll summon my Agent of Force Mars in attack mode." Yukiteru said. "I'll end my turn by destroying your attack position Burning Skull Head."

"Big mistake, I reveal my Raging Flames trap. Now since I have more speed counters than you do I can prevent my monster from being sent to the graveyard." Hunter said.

"This is your last move Hunter, make it count." Yukiteru said calmly.

Yukiteru life points 3000 speed counters 4 Hunter life points 2800 speed counters 8: "You keep talking, but this duel is as good as over. I release both of my monsters in order to summon Skull Flame." Hunter said. "Now then, what was that you were saying about me only getting one more turn?"

"I told you Hunter, this is your last turn." Yukiteru said.

"That's it, I attack your Agent of Force Mars with my Skull Flame." Hunter said angrily.

"I discard Honest to play his special ability and add 2600 attack points to my Agent of Force Mars." Yukiteru said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hunter said in disbelief.

Yukiteru life points 3000 speed counters 5 Hunter life points 2600 speed counters 10: "I told you Hunter, two moves." Yukiteru said. "I attack with the Agent of Creation Venus, and then with the Agent of Force Mars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, I'm looking forward to dueling him in the next round." Grieger said calmly.

"True, however you won't be turbo dueling which means he'll be able to use his field spell." Koda said thoughtfully. "I wonder if your SKYFIRE can handle his Agents."

"My Flying Fortress SKYFIRE isn't my only monster, I have a few more surprises in my deck." Grieger said.

"True, though I am interested in how you three duel as well." Koda said. "You in particular Akiza."

"You two have some history or something?" Yusei asked.

"In a manner of speaking, though I'll leave it at that for now." Koda said calmly. "The next duel is going to be starting soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew my Yukki could win." Yuno said with a smile. "Nobody can beat him."

"I'll admit, the kid has some skill." Kalin said. "Then again Hunter Pace is a pathetic washed up duelist in the first place."

"Perhaps Kalin, however there's still quite a few more duels in this tournament. In fact three more signers have yet to show us their strategies." Roman said.

"Well you're certainly hanging out with a new group second, what have you finally gotten over first?" asked a voice from behind the dark signers.

"Who's there?" Misty asked quickly.

"The name's Minene, but don't really have time for a long chat. I came to let second know first and I need her help." Minene said quickly. "There's another diary holder in the city and he means trouble for all of us."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Yuno asked in surprise.

"Great, your memory isn't all here either." Minene said. "Look after the tournament I'm meeting with first, so if you want to help we'll be outside the stadium. If not just stay out of the way."

With those words Minene retreated back into the crowd and vanished.

"What was that all about?" Kalin asked.

"There's no way of knowing, however I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Roman said calmly. "For now the next match is starting, and I have a feeling it's going to be the most interesting duel so far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've already had two incredible duels, but things are still just getting started." the MC said. "We're moving right ahead to the third duel with Yusei Fudo taking on Luna."

The moment the MC said that Yusei and Luna stepped out onto the arena.

"Good luck Yusei." Luna said.

"Thanks, and good luck for you too Luna." Yusei said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Luna simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll go first Yusei, so I'll set two cards facedown and set a monster in defense mode." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. Next I'll set three cards facedown and attack your facedown monster." Yusei said.

"Sorry Yusei, but when you attack Marshmallon he survives and you lose 1000 life points." Luna said.

"Not bad, I'll end my move." Yusei said calmly.

Luna 4000 Yusei 3000: "It's my move again, so I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, and next I'll play my Horn of the Unicorn to give my Sunlight Unicorn 700 extra attack points." Luna said. "Now I'll attack with Sunlight Unicorn."

"I reveal my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This negates you Sunlight Unicorn's attack and then I can set it facedown on the field." Yusei said.

"I end my turn Yusei." Luna said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say this duel isn't going in Mr. Fudo's favor, I'm almost certain that unless he pulls off a miracle this duel will end with his defeat." Koda said. "Of course I don't even need to start the next duel to find out what the results will be Akiza."

"You act like you know me, but you have no idea who I am." Akiza said coldly. "Once we face each other I'll be the only one walking off that arena."

"We'll see about that." Koda said ominously.

"You shouldn't make threats like that, in this stadium the only thing you can rely on is your deck." Grieger said calmly. "It doesn't matter what kind of past you have, in here the winners are the strongest duelists. It's as simple as that."

"You have a point, and I'm looking forward to our duel." Yukiteru said.

"So am I, it's going to be an interesting match." Grieger said calmly.

(The third duel has started with Yusei taking on Luna. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. the fifth signer

"It's my move Luna, so I'll send one card to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode. Next I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior." Yusei said confidently. "Now I attack Sunlight Unicorn."

"When it gets sent to my graveyard Horn of the Unicorn is added to the top of my deck." Luna said.

"Alright, in that case I end my turn by setting one monster in defense mode." Yusei said calmly.

Luna 3700 Yusei 3000: "It's my turn Yusei, so I'll draw, and next I activate my field spell Ancient Forest. This card forces every monster into attack mode and if you attack your monster is destroyed." Luna said.

"Not bad, Luna." Yusei said. "So now what are you planning?"

"I set one card and summon Fire Princess in attack mode." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Yusei said.

"I play Solemn Wishes, now whenever I draw I gain 500 life points." Luna said quickly.

"Alright, in that case I'll summon out Junk Synchron, and next I'll use his effect to resurrect my Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like he's going for the most damage he can this turn." Jack said calmly. "Still I have a feeling Luna has something planned with her facedown cards."

"Of course she does, Luna is far more skilled than her appearance would have you believe." Lazar said calmly. "In fact she was already defeating most opponents as a young child, well until the incident."

"Incident, what kind of incident?" Jack asked.

"In the middle of a duel she fell into a coma for six months." Goodwin said. "During which time nearly everyone assumed she would never awaken. Everyone that is except for her twin brother Leo, miraculously she did awaken but that's not the remarkable part of the story Jack."

"She claims she wasn't in a coma and instead spent that time in the duel monster Spirit World." Lazar said calmly.

"So you think that because she claimed to be in this Spirit World that she's a signer?" Jack asked. "If you ask me it was an overactive little girl's imagination."

"Not quite Jack because shortly after she woke up she knew more about the mark on your arm than even I do, however the memories faded soon after she regained consciousness." Goodwin said calmly. "It's for that exact reason that I believe she is the fourth signer."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see if she has one of these marks or not." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My field spell still destroys any monster that attacks Yusei." Luna said.

"I know, but since I have a tuner in play I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard. Next since I flip Turbo Booster into attack mode." Yusei said. "Now I'll tune my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Turbo Booster in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon."

The moment Yusei's dragon appeared Yusei's mark started to glow, and a crimson claw began to glow on Luna's arm.

"Huh, what's going on? Why is my arm glowing?" Luna asked in surprise.

"For the same reason as mine, I'll explain everything after our duel. Trust me Luna, that's a good thing." Yusei said.

"If you say so Yusei." Luna said. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, why does that girl have one?" Akiza asked angrily. "Both of them, I can't stay here."

"Afraid of losing Akiza, well you're not going anywhere until I defeat you." Koda said coldly.

Akiza calm down, those two will be of use in our battle against Rex Goodwin. Once you've won the tournament we can turn the powers he holds so dear against him and the Arcadia Movement will rise from the ashes, Sayer telepathically told her.

Sayer, ok I'll trust you, Akiza thought. This mark has caused me nothing but misery, but if it helps the movement then I'll do what I can.

Excellent Akiza, Sayer said calmly.

"You honestly think I'd be scared of you?" Akiza asked calmly. "I suppose I can stay to defeat you at the very least."

"That's not going to happen Akiza, I can guarantee your defeat in our duel." Koda said.

"I don't know, you can't predict the outcome of a duel until the end." Yukiteru said. Well most people can't anyway, he thought taking out his phone.

 **Causality Agent Dragon and Stardust Dragon destroy each other. Yusei wins the Fortune Cup.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, it's time I end this duel Luna." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon attacks Marshmallon."

"I play my trap card Pixie Ring, this prevents you from attacking Marshmallon." Luna said quickly.

"In that case Stardust Dragon attacks Fire Princess." Yusei said.

"In that case my Ancient Forest destroys Stardust Dragon." Luna said.

"Not quite, by releasing Stardust Dragon I can negate that effect of your field spell and destroy it." Yusei said.

"Really?" Luna asked in surprise. "Well I guess you win Yusei."

"Yeah, Nitro Warrior attack Marshmallon and end this duel." Yusei said winning the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she was a signer after all, now all we need is for Yusei or Yukiteru to find out if that other girl is a signer." Jack said.

"Exactly Jack, of once we've determined if Akiza is the fifth signer you all will need to come with me." Goodwin said. "Unfortunately time is not on our side."

"What are you talking about Goodwin?" Jack asked.

"I assure you Jack, I'll answer every question you have once the signers have gathered." Goodwin said. "For now we just need to hope that Akiza is a signer as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he won the duel, big deal he still has no chance of beating me. Once Yusei and I have our reunion I'll be the only one walking away alive." Kalin said coldly.

"Actually Kalin, I have a different idea in mind." Roman said calmly. "Once we defeat the signers we should simply allow our young friend to attend to them in her unique fashion."

"That's even better, I can already see the look of terror on Yusei's face. It's almost enough to make me like you Yuno." Kalin said sadistically.

"Did you say something?" Yuno asked putting her phone away. "Is it Yukki's turn again?"

"Patience, one more round and then he'll have his second match." Roman said calmly.

(Yusei has managed to defeat Luna and she was revealed as the fourth signer. Next chapter Akiza's duel with commander Koda will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yusei never went to the Facility, and so was able to freely walk around New Domino City. He met Leo and Luna prior to the competition.)


	11. Garden of Roses

"Alright duel fans, the first round is nearly over but we still have two powerful duelists that want to move on, Akiza, and Commander Koda." the MC said. "The question is, which one of these duelists will move on to face Yusei Fudo in the next round?"

"I can assure you all that by the time I'm done with this duel Akiza will be appropriately dealt with, isn't that right Black Rose?" Koda asked with a smirk.

"How do you know that? Who are you?" Akiza asked angrily.

"Oh it seems I've hit a nerve. Well I make you this promise Akiza, once I defeat you I'll see to it that you're sent to a special facility where you won't be able to hurt anyone again." Koda said calmly.

"That's enough, you have no idea what you're talking about." Akiza said angrily. "I'm not the same person I used to be."

"Say whatever you want, but this duel is going to be your last Black Rose." Koda said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Akiza and Koda simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, that's the Black Rose?" asked a man in the audience. "We need to get out of here now."

"Why, what's so special about the Black Rose?" Yuno asked in confusion.

"You don't know, they say she can make her cards come to life and she causes real damage in her duels. I thought she was just a legend but if she's real we're all in danger." the man said.

"I'm sure that Sector Security has something in mind, they did invite her after all." Roman said calmly. "I wouldn't worry about a thing."

"He's right, plus even if something were to happen Sector Security is right here to make sure we're all safe." Misty said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 Koda 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Violet Witch in attack mode." Akiza said calmly. "Next I'll set two cards and activate my Black Garden field spell. That ends my turn."

"A classic start for you Black Rose, of course it won't be enough to defeat me. I set two cards facedown and summon my Agent of Hatred in attack mode." Koda said calmly.

"Since you summoned a monster my Black Garden cuts it's attack strength in half, and I get to summon a Rose Token to my side of the field." Akiza said calmly.

"It's too bad my Agent of Hatred doesn't have any attack points for your garden to reduce. I'll end my turn, but remember this is the last duel you'll ever have Black Rose." Koda said.

"It's my turn, so first I'll set one monster in defense mode, and next I'll have my Rose Token attack your Agent of Hatred." Akiza said calmly.

"I reveal my trap card, Selfless Protection." Koda said. "This card allows me to prevent my Agent of Hatred from being destroyed in battle simply by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard."

"Maybe, but you still lose life points." Akiza said. "Now I'll attack with Violet Witch."

"Impressive move Akiza, but now I reveal my second trap card." Koda said calmly. "Battle Analyzer, this trap prevents you from attacking with more than one monster each turn."

"Fine, I end my turn by placing one card facedown." Akiza said calmly.

"So now the effect of my Agent of Hatred undoes the damage from one battle this turn. So I'll undo the damage your Violet Witch dealt me." Koda said with a smirk. "You have no hope of defeating me Akiza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate to admit it, but he has a point." Yukiteru said. "With those cards on his field Koda's almost unbeatable."

"Almost, but there are ways around his deck." Grieger said calmly.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling she already has something in mind." Yusei said. Especially if Akiza really is the Black Rose, he thought.

"If what he said is true and she is the Black Rose, she definitely has a way around his field set-up." Grieger said. "Though if she wins I wouldn't want to be in your place Yusei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 Koda 3200: "It's my turn, so I'll start by activating a magic card known as Mind Monster, now I simply have to guess a monster and if you happen to have it in your deck you take damage equal to half it's attack points." Koda said. "Now, and this is just a random guess, would you happen to have Black Rose Dragon in your deck?"

"You knew I had that card before we started." Akiza said as a ghostly image of her dragon appeared and attacked her.

"I think that's more than enough for my turn, so I'll let you go Akiza." Koda said calmly.

Akiza 2800 Koda 3200: "This duel is over, I activate my trap card Rose Flame." Akiza said. "Now whenever a plant type monster is summoned to your side of the field you take 500 points of damage."

"That won't be enough to beat me Black Rose." Koda said calmly.

"We'll see about that, I summon Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza said. "Which means you get a Rose Token and thanks to my trap card you also receive 500 points of damage. Next I'll tune Twilight Rose Knight with Violet Witch in order to synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon."

"Which means I get another Rose Token and lose 500 more life points." Koda said calmly. "Unfortunately your own field spell reduces your Black Rose Dragon's attack points in half."

"I activate my Black Rose Dragon's special ability, now every card on the field will be destroyed." Akiza said coldly as a powerful windstorm engulfed the Kaibadome.

"Just like always your power is causing nothing but destruction and pain." Koda said shielding his face from the winds.

"That's not true, I'm different than I was back then." Akiza said defensively. "But if you refuse to see that then you deserve what's about to happen. I play my magic card Rose Retribution."

"What in the world is that card?" Koda asked nervously.

"I can activate this card when Black Rose Dragon is in the graveyard, I remove it from play to deal 2400 points of damage." Akiza said as a ghostly image of Black Rose Dragon appeared around her and attacked Koda wiping out the last of his life points.

(Akiza managed to defeat Koda in their duel. Next chapter Sayer will make a surprising move. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Formation of a plan

"She's good. What do you think, will you be able to defeat her Misty?" Kalin asked.

"Akiza won't be a problem." Misty said calmly. "Her Black Rose Dragon isn't going to make a difference in our duel."

"We'll see, the day of our battles is fast approaching." Roman said calmly. "Still, what that woman said is very strange. What exactly did she mean?"

"Who knows, it can't be that important." Kalin said.

"Oh, Yukki's playing again." Yuno said suddenly.

"It would appear so, let's see how he does." Roman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck Yukiteru, may the best man win." Grieger said calmly.

"Yeah, same to you Grieger." Yukiteru said.

"Let's duel." said Yukiteru and Grieger simultaneously.

Yukiteru 4000 Grieger 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll set three cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode." Grieger said calmly. "That ends my move."

"Not bad Grieger, so now it's my turn." Yukiteru said. "I start by activating the field spell the Sanctuary in the Sky."

"I was expecting that, your Agent deck relies on that card." Grieger said calmly.

"That isn't the only reason I have this card, but first I'll summon my Agent of Creation Venus in attack mode." Yukiteru said. "Now I'll set two cards and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey did you receive Sayer's orders?" asked a young man in the shadows.

"Of course, I was surprised to hear his voice after what happened to the movement but I'll do anything I can to aid him." said a second man. "Still, why was he so specific about the timing?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, if he said it had to occur at a specific time it's going to occur at that time." the first young man said. "The moment he gives the signal we launch the attack."

" _No, there's been a change of plans. I've already informed Akiza." Sayer said into their minds._

"Of course, I understand completely. What do you need us to do?" the first young man asked.

" _Patience, for the time being all you need to do is wait." Sayer said calmly. "Very soon the Arcadia Movement will rise again."_

"Of course Sayer, whatever you require." the second man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what exactly are you planning?" asked a young female psychic duelist.

"I can foresee the future in my mind as clearly as the sky above us." Sayer said calmly. "It's for that exact reason I told Akiza not to use her dragon's special ability against Yusei Fudo in the tournament."

"What do you mean, wouldn't her Black Rose Dragon be vital for her victory?" the psychic duelist asked.

"No, if she plays that card she'll lose, that's why I informed her of a different strategy." Sayer said calmly. "Once Jack Atlas is defeated we'll…"

Suddenly Sayer collapsed to his knees.

"What happened?" the psychic duelist asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but if it was what I think it was things have changed drastically." Sayer said. "I activate the Teleport magic card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden, Yukiteru thought nervously.

"It's my turn Yukiteru, so first I'll summon out my Spell Reactor RE and reveal Trap Reactor Y FI." Grieger said. "Next I activate my Reactor Overload trap, this let's me play Summon Reactor SK in defense mode."

"That's definitely not good." Yukiteru said nervously.

"Now I activate Summon Reactor SK's special ability. I send Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard in order to summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said calmly.

"I play my trap card, Sacrificial Agents." Yukiteru said quickly. "This activates when you summon a monster, I can send my Agent of Judgment Saturn to the graveyard and in exchange your monster loses 2400 attack points."

"In that case I'll set one card and end my turn." Grieger said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, Yukiteru just might defeat you if you aren't careful Yuno." Roman said calmly.

"I don't know, they both use the same deck so it's just a matter of who's the better duelist." Misty said.

Suddenly Yuno got up from her seat and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kalin asked.

"I have to take care of something, I'll be back soon." Yuno said quietly.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Kalin said calmly.

"Hopefully whatever she's doing won't interfere with our plans." Roman said. Yuno Gasai, what's going through your head, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, what are you doing here?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"I've come to wish you luck in your remaining duels." Sayer said calmly. "That and to warn you about the pink haired girl. If left to her own devices she will slaughter every psychic duelist on the planet."

The moment Sayer said that Yuno walked into the room.

"Is there something I can do to help you?" Sayer asked calmly.

"I won't let either of you hurt my Yukki." Yuno said revealing an axe and swinging it towards Sayer's head.

"What are you talking about?" Sayer asked materializing a Psychic Sword to block Yuno's axe.

"What the, both of you drop your weapons now." said a Sector Security officer.

"Huh, what am I doing here?" Yuno asked. "I need to be watching Yukki win."

"Are you alright miss, just hand me the axe and I'll escort you back to your seat." the officer said calmly.

"That's ok, I can find my own way back." Yuno said walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I can't say for certain but she's extremely unstable." Sayer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Grieger, so I'll summon the Agent of Force Mars." Yukiteru said calmly.

"I play Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability." Grieger said. "Now your Agent of Force Mars is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage."

"I know, but now I can remove the Agent of Mystery Earth from my hand to summon Master Hyperion, and next since I have the Agent of Force Mars in the graveyard I can remove it from play to destroy your Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Yukiteru said.

"I play my Back-up Reactor trap, this costs 1000 life points but it brings Spell Reactor RE and Trap Reactor Y FI back in defense mode." Grieger said. "You won't beat me that easily."

(The semifinal round of the Fortune Cup has begun, but Sayer is preparing to manipulate everyone involved. Next chapter the duel between Yukiteru and Grieger will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Legacy of a former god

"Sorry Grieger, but since I have the Sanctuary in the Sky I can remove my Agent of Judgement Saturn to destroy your Trap Reactor Y FI, and now I'll attack Spell Reactor RE with Master Hyperion." Yukiteru said. "Now I'll attack you directly with the Agent of Creation Venus. That ends my turn."

Yukiteru 3200 Grieger 2400: "It's my turn, so first I'll summon the tuner monster Dark Salvo in attack mode." Grieger said calmly. "So now I can bring Trap Reactor Y FI back from the graveyard. Next I'll play my Hidden Missile card, so now I can remove Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from the game to destroy your Master Hyperion."

"That's going to be a problem." Yukiteru said nervously.

"It's about to get worse for you, I tune Dark Salvo with Trap Reactor Y FI in order to synchro summon my Dark Strike Fighter." Grieger said calmly. "Now I'll attack your Agent of Creation with my Dark Strike Fighter. That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my turn." Yukiteru said. Wait this card, he thought in shock.

"Is everything alright Yukiteru, you look surprised." Grieger said calmly.

"No, everything's fine." Yukiteru said. "I just happened to draw the card to win this duel. First I'll summon a Mystical Shine Ball, and next I play Legacy of Deus."

"What does that do?" Grieger asked.

"Legacy of Deus can only be played when I have a monster on my field, I pay half my life points to destroy every card on the field and then summon a monster from the graveyard." Yukiteru said. "I revive your Flying Fortress SKY FIRE."

"I get it, not bad." Grieger said calmly. "You beat me fair and square."

"You're a good duelist Grieger, maybe we can have a rematch sometime, but for now I attack you directly with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Yukiteru said as he won the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Legacy of Deus, what kind of card is that?" Kalin asked in shock.

"It's Yukki's special card, he can't lose if he plays it." Yuno said happily.

"I don't know, I have a feeling things are going to be a bit different for his next duel. He will be facing one of the signers after all." Roman said calmly.

"That doesn't matter, Yukki won't lose no matter what." Yuno said before her mark started to faintly glow.

"Well either way I'm looking forward to watching Yusei fail to win this next duel." Kalin said with a smirk. "A duel with a psychic duelist will be a good warm-up for our match."

"Patience Kalin, we'll have our chance to destroy the signers soon enough." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, he's never used that card before. Where did he even get it?" Lazar asked in shock.

"I don't know, but it has one major flaw." Jack said. "If he duels Yusei, that card is completely useless."

"You're right Jack, Yukiteru's new card destroys every other card on the field but if it were to confront Stardust Dragon he would lose half his life points with no benefit." Goodwin said calmly. "A risk that wouldn't be worth taking."

"Well either way we all know what will happen should Yukiteru duel you in the final match Jack." Lazar said.

"You're right, it would end with my victory." Jack said confidently.

"We'll see Jack, the Fortune Cup isn't over yet." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're the little mouse that was hiding under my nose, perhaps you need a lesson in manners. It's not polite to blow up people's homes." Sayer said calmly. "Don't bother hiding, I already have someone waiting everywhere you could try and run to."

"Run, what are you talking about?" Minene asked turning around. "Why would I run from you?"

"Wait a minute, I see now." Sayer said calmly. "You possess the same power that I do, how exactly did you manage that?"

"That's my secret." Minene said calmly.

"Well it doesn't truly matter." Sayer said as a Psychic Sword appeared in his hand. "Since I'll have to take care of you myself."

With those words Sayer swung the sword towards Minene only for her to catch the blade.

"You were saying?" Minene asked before destroying the sword. (1)

"I see, there's more to you than meets the eye." Sayer said calmly. "I suppose a tactical retreat is in order for now."

With those words Sayer revealed a card before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was quite the impressive duel, so let's keep things moving with the second match of the semi-finals." the MC said enthusiastically. "Yusei Fudo will take on Akiza."

As the MC said that, Yusei and Akiza stepped onto the duel field.

"That mark on your arm, it's a wretched curse that I'm going to destroy." Akiza said coldly.

"Why do you hate this mark so much?" Yusei asked calmly.

"It's done nothing but ruin my life." Akiza said angrily. "Ever since I first got this mark my life's just fallen apart."

"That doesn't have to be the case Akiza." Yusei said. "Your mark doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Don't try to trick me Yusei, all this mark is good for is ruining lives." Akiza said. "Now let's get this duel over with."

"Let's duel." Yusei and Akiza said simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Akiza 4000: "I'll go first, so I set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Akiza said. "That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my move Akiza, so I'll start by summoning Shield Warrior in attack mode, and next I'll set two cards facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We already told you miss, nobody is allowed to speak with the director." said a Sector Security officer.

"Come on, I absolutely have to talk with Director Goodwin as soon as possible." said a green haired girl wearing glasses.

"The director will answer questions once the Fortune Cup is over, for now you need to go back to your seat." the officer said calmly.

"Maybe he can see me for a few minutes?" the girl asked.

"Impossible, now go back to your seat." the officer said.

(Yusei's duel with Akiza has begun, and Sayer has learned that other individuals possess similar abilities to his own. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Minene has half of Deus Ex Machina's godly powers, that's why she was able to both catch and destroy Sayer's Psychic Sword.)


	14. Rose thorns part 1

"It's my turn Yusei, so I'll start by revealing my Phoenixian Seed, and then I'll sacrifice it to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said coldly. "Next I summon Violet Witch in attack mode, now I'll attack Shield Warrior with Violet Witch, and next Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks you directly."

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on the field."

"Fine, in that case I'll end my turn." Akiza said.

Yusei 3700 Akiza 4000: "In that case it's my move, so first I'll send one monster to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and next I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode." Yusei said. "Now I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Sonic Chick in order to synchro summon Turbo Warrior. Now Turbo Warrior attack Akiza's Violet Witch."

"When you destroy my Violet Witch, I can add a plant type monster with less than 1500 attack points to my hand so I'll add Copy Plant to my hand." Akiza said calmly. "Next since you attacked with a synchro monster I can use the trap card Rose Corruption to take a synchro monster from your deck and add it to mine."

"What?" Yusei asked in shock.

"You heard me, so hand over your Stardust Dragon." Akiza said.

"Alright Akiza, here." Yusei said handing her his dragon. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is certainly unexpected, it seems Akiza is planning on using Mr. Fudo's dragon against him." Lazar said calmly. "It seems the final match will be between Yukiteru and miss Akiza."

"I wouldn't count Yusei out yet." Jack said. "I have a feeling this duel is far from over."

"We'll have to wait and see." Goodwin said. "Though I do agree Jack, this duel is definitely far from over."

"How can Yusei turn this duel around, Akiza is more than capable of summoning both of their dragons. Her victory is all but assured." Lazar said calmly.

"Just watch and maybe you'll learn something." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no, Yusei." Luna said nervously.

"I wouldn't be worried Luna, in fact I have a feeling Yusei's going to win this duel." Yukiteru said calmly.

"Mind sharing why you're so confident, Akiza has both of their dragons and can summon either one at any time." Grieger said calmly.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling this duel won't end the way you expect." Yukiteru said calmly.

"If you say so, but from where I'm standing Akiza has this duel won already." Grieger said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 3700 Akiza 2600: "It's my turn, so first I'll switch my Amaryllis to defense mode, and next I set one monster facedown." Akiza said. "Next I reveal my trap card, Black Rose Call. This trap card allows me to revive one of the monsters I use to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard for the rest of the duel, that ends my turn."

"Impressive move Akiza, but you made one mistake." Yusei said. "I equip Turbo Warrior with Junk Barrage, now whenever he attacks a monster you take half of that monster's attack points as damage. Now Turbo Warrior, destroy Akiza's Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

"You may have destroyed my Amaryllis, but thanks to its special ability you lose 800 life points." Akiza said.

"In that case I end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei 2900 Akiza 1500: "It's my turn Yusei, so now I'll summon Lord Poison in attack mode, and next I'll flip Copy Plant into attack mode." Akiza said. "Now since there's another plant type monster on the field Copy Plant's level becomes the same as Lord Poison."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said nervously.

"I tune level four Copy Plant with level four Lord Poison, in order to perform a synchro summon." Akiza said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the tables have turned, I can hardly wait to see Yusei's face when his precious Stardust Dragon is used against him." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, though there is still the matter of Yusei Fudo's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card. I can't help but wonder if this duel will end the way you expect." Roman said thoughtfully.

"It won't, Yusei's going to win." Yuno said calmly. "He's going to play Yukki next."

"Did your phone tell you that?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it did." Yuno said looking at her phone.

 **Yukki destroyed Stardust Dragon with his trap card, yay Yukki.**

"Well I'd love to see how Yusei's going to get out of this one." Kalin said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything's going exactly as I planned, still that woman from before may prove to be a hindrance to my plans." Sayer said calmly. "Have you acquired any information related to her powers?"

"Nothing yet, though if she's capable of cancelling out our psychic powers how can we stop her?" asked a young psychic duelist.

"I have something in mind to deal with her, all we need to do is wait for Akiza's victory." Sayer said calmly. "Then everything will fall into place."

"Of course Sayer." the psychic duelist said before Sayer suddenly put his head in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but there's a small change of plans." Sayer said calmly. "I need to have a word with Goodwin."

The moment Sayer said that, he held up the Teleport magic card and vanished in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I synchro summon your Stardust Dragon." Akiza said.

"You may have summoned my Stardust Dragon, but you can't beat my Turbo Warrior with it, their attack points are the same." Yusei said.

"For now, but my turn isn't over yet." Akiza said. "I set two cards facedown and next I remove Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my graveyard to equip your Turbo Warrior with my Mark of the Rose card. Now your monster comes over to my side of the field until your turn."

"That's not good." Yusei said as his monster flew over to Akiza.

"Now then, Turbo Warrior attack Yusei directly." Akiza said coldly.

(Yusei's duel with Akiza is underway, but she managed to take his Stardust Dragon. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Rose thorns part 2

"What an upset, Akiza has turned Yusei's own monsters against him, unless Yusei has a way to block Stardust Dragon's attack, this duel is over." the MC said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now to finish this duel, Stardust Dragon finish off your former master." Akiza said coldly.

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly. "I haven't lost this duel yet Akiza."

"You'll lose soon enough, I set one card and end my turn." Akiza said.

Yusei 400 Akiza 1500: "It's my turn, so Turbo Warrior comes back to my side of the field." Yusei said. "Now I'll set one card and attack Stardust Dragon with Turbo Warrior."

"What's the point of that move, they'll just destroy each other." Akiza said. "Wait, it can't be."

"Exactly, by removing Shield Warrior in my graveyard from play I can protect Turbo Warrior from being destroyed." Yusei said. "Which means the only monster going to the graveyard is Stardust Dragon."

"Wrong, I discard Hedge Guard to protect Stardust Dragon, though his attack points will be cut in half until the end of this turn." Akiza said. "It looks like your attack was completely useless."

"Not quite, I summon Turbo Booster next since Turbo Warrior attacked Stardust Dragon I can sacrifice Turbo Booster to destroy it." Yusei said.

"Did you forget, I can send Stardust Dragon to the graveyard to negate that attack." Akiza said calmly. "Your move was completely pointless."

"We'll see Akiza, I end my turn." Yusei said.

"So now Stardust Dragon returns to the field, and your Turbo Warrior will be joining him." Akiza said.

"Not quite, I activate my trap card Harmonia Mirror." Yusei said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I get it, so that's what his last turn was for, clever Yusei." Jack said calmly.

"What are you talking about Jack, I've never heard of that card before." Lazar said.

"Harmonia Mirror activates when a synchro monster is summoned in a way other than a synchro summon. For example Stardust Dragon reviving itself at the end of the turn, instead of coming back on Akiza's field it gets brought back on Yusei's side of the field." Jack said. "In other words he got his dragon back."

"Wait, but when could he have…" Lazar started to say. "Wait of course, he set a card the turn Akiza took his dragon."

"Exactly." Jack said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Yusei, and you might have gotten your dragon back but that won't change the outcome of this duel." Akiza said. "I summon the tuner monster Glow-Up Bulb, and now I tune it with your Turbo Warrior."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said nervously.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said as her dragon appeared behind her and her mark began glowing. "Next thanks to my Black Rose Call I can revive Turbo Warrior, unfortunately that ends my turn."

"Akiza, your dragon is beautiful. It's fitting you would have it." Yusei said.

"Stop trying to be my friend, I don't need it." Akiza said angrily. "I don't need friends."

"You're wrong, these marks connect us Akiza." Yusei said. "If the only way to prove that is to win this duel, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"If you think you can beat me Yusei then go ahead and try, but this is going to be your last turn." Akiza said coldly.

"It's my move Akiza, so I'll activate Double Summon to play two monsters." Yusei said. "First my level two Nitro Synchron, and then my level one Tuningware."

"What are you planning?" Akiza asked nervously.

"When I use Tuningware for a synchro summon I can treat it as a level two monster, so now I'll tune Nitro Synchron with Tuningware." Yusei said. "I synchro summon Armory Arm in attack mode."

"That monster won't help you Yusei, it only has 1800 attack points." Akiza said. "Wait Armory Arm has a special ability doesn't it?"

"Exactly, I can equip Armory Arm to another monster on my field to increase its attack power by 1000 points." Yusei said. "Now I attack Black Rose Dragon with Stardust Dragon."

"You made one mistake Yusei, even with 1000 extra attack points you still won't deal enough damage to beat me." Akiza said.

"That's where you're wrong Akiza, Armory Arm has a second effect." Yusei said. "When a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys a monster in battle I deal damage equal to that monster's attack points."

"In other words you win Yusei." Akiza said as her life points hit zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive, Yusei managed to defeat Akiza despite the disadvantage." Roman said. "Though it does lead to the question of how this final duel will go."

"I already know." Yuno said quietly. "Yukki is going to let him win."

"Let him win, what are you talking about?" Kalin asked.

"Look here." Yuno said giving Kalin her phone.

 **Yukki gave up the duel so we could stop the fourth diary user; he's always helping people.**

"Fourth diary user, aren't the only ones you and Yukiteru?" Misty asked in confusion.

"No, that woman from before mentioned a fourth person with their power." Roman said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we'll find out what she meant soon enough."

"We'll have to wait and see." Kalin said giving Yuno her phone. "Still, the duel is about to begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck Yusei, and may the best man win." Yukiteru said.

"Right." Yusei said just before Yukiteru looked at his phone.

 **Fireball sends me flying out of a building. Dead end.**

What the, a dead end, Yukiteru thought nervously. I have a bad feeling about that, but I can't worry about it right now.

"Let's duel." said Yukiteru and Yusei simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this should be quite the interesting duel." Lazar said just before a flash of light enveloped the room and Sayer appeared. "What in the world?"

"I can't say I anticipated a visit from you in such a manner, is there something I can assist you with?" Goodwin asked calmly.

"Actually there is one thing, I wanted to talk with you about Yukiteru Amano." Sayer said calmly. "Specifically his unique powers."

(Yusei managed to defeat Akiza in their duel, and the final round of the Fortune Cup is about to begin. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. The Fortune Cup finals

"What powers would you be referring to?" Goodwin asked. "There are two that come to mind."

"So he's one of your precious signers as well, somehow that doesn't surprise me." Sayer said calmly. "Still, how is it that he is able to alter the future?"

"We both know that the future is unchanging Sayer, a duel is determined by what cards will be played, and events outside of the dueling arena are decided by destiny." Goodwin said.

"We'll have to wait and see Goodwin." Sayer said before turning to the arena. There's something about him, if he won't join the Arcadia Movement I may need to take care of him personally, he thought.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Goodwin asked calmly.

"No, I have something to attend to." Sayer said before vanishing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukiteru 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll start by sending one card to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and next by reducing my Quickdraw Synchron's level by one I can revive Level Eater from my graveyard." Yusei said. "Next I'll set two cards facedown."

"I have a feeling I know what's about to happen." Yukiteru said.

"I tune level four Quickdraw Synchron with level one Level Eater." Yusei said calmly. "Gathering stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!"

"Good move Yusei, but it's my turn now." Yukiteru said. "I'll start with the field spell the Sanctuary in the Sky, and next I'll play the magic card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said.

"Since I don't have any monsters on my field I can summon a fairy monster from my hand, like my Agent of Judgment Saturn." Yukiteru said. "Now I'll attack Junk Warrior."

"I activate my trap card Miracle's Wake, this brings back one monster that was destroyed this turn." Yusei said quickly.

"In that case I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Yukiteru said.

Yukiteru 4000 Yusei 3900: "It's my turn, so I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said. "Next I'll set one card and now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior."

"I had a feeling you'd be playing him Yusei." Yukiteru said. Of course my dragon has a few tricks of his own, he thought.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as his monster appeared on the field. "Now Stardust Dragon attack the Agent of Judgment Saturn."

"You can destroy my monster Yusei, but thanks to the Sanctuary in the Sky I don't take damage when you attack my fairy type monsters." Yukiteru said.

"In that case I end my turn." Yusei said.

"So now it's my turn again, so I'll start by using Valhalla to summon the Agent of Mysteries Earth, and next I'll summon the Agent of Creation Venus." Yukiteru said. "Next I'll pay 1500 life points to summon three Mystical Shine Balls from my deck."

"This doesn't look good." Yusei said nervously.

"I tune my Agent of Mysteries Earth with all three of my Mystical Shine Balls." Yukiteru said as his mark began glowing. "I synchro summon Causality Agent Dragon, and now I attack Stardust Dragon."

"I play my trap card Synchro Striker Unit." Yusei said. "This gives Stardust Dragon 1000 extra attack points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Too bad, looks like Yukiteru is about to lose the duel." Kalin said with a smirk.

"He attacked when Yusei had an obvious trap card on the field. Any amateur could tell it was a bad move." Roman said. "Which means there's something we haven't seen yet."

"It's Yukki's facedown card, it's going to destroy Stardust Dragon." Yuno said confidently.

"Well unless his trap can make up for the 1000 point difference between their dragons this duel is as good as over." Kalin said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiteru Amano could prove to be a hindrance to the Arcadia Movement, I should prepare to deal with him." Sayer said calmly.

"Sir, are you certain he won't join the movement?" asked a female psychic duelist.

"Unfortunately I doubt he'll be willing to join the movement. Is everything prepared for his arrival?" Sayer asked calmly.

"Yes, everything is prepared." said a male psychic duelist.

"Good, soon the Arcadia Movement will rise from the ashes even more powerful than before." Sayer said confidently. Even if he can change the future, I'll take care of him personally, he thought placing his deck in his duel disc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I activate my own trap Yusei, Trap Jammer." Yukiteru said. "This trap can only be played during the battle phase but it negates your trap card, in other words our dragons are equal."

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"Now I attack you directly with the Agent of Creation Venus to end my turn." Yukiteru said. "Which means Causality Agent Dragon's special ability activates, I send one Agent on my field to the graveyard to revive him in defense mode."

Yukiteru 2500 Yusei 2300: "It's my turn, so first I'll summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode, and now I'll attack Causality Agent Dragon." Yusei said.

"What the, why are you doing that Yusei?" Yukiteru asked. "You'll lose nearly all of your life points."

"Maybe, but when I take damage after Turbo Synchron attacks I can summon a monster who's attack points are less than the damage I took, so now I summon Max Warrior." Yusei said. "Next I set two cards and end my turn."

Yukiteru 2500 Yusei 300: "it's my turn, so I'll start by…" Yukiteru started to say before pausing. "No, I surrender Yusei. You win."

"What in the world, I don't fully understand why he would do something like this, but Yukiteru Amano has decided to forfeit. The winner of this duel is Yusei Fudo." the MC announced.

"Yukiteru, why did you just surrender like that?" Yusei asked.

"We can have a rematch another time Yusei." Yukiteru said looking into the crowd. "Right now there's something more important I need to take care of."

(Yukiteru surrendered to Yusei in the final duel of the Fortune Cup, but Sayer is preparing something involving him. Next chapter Yusei's duel with Jack will begin, and the four diary holders will confront each other. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. The end of Arcadia part 1

"What is he talking about?" Kalin asked. "What important thing does he need to do that can't wait until the end of the tournament?"

"I need to go." Yuno said suddenly.

"What, you too?" Kalin asked. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Does it have to do with what that woman mentioned about a fourth person with your talents?" Roman asked.

"I think so." Yuno said taking out her phone. "I need to protect Yukki."

The moment Yuno said that, she walked out of the stands towards the entrance to the Kaibadome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling you two would be showing up, so we're taking this creep down, then you two can do whatever you want." Minene said as Yukiteru and Yuno walked up to her.

"Who is this fourth diary holder?" Yukiteru asked.

"I didn't catch his name, but you can't miss him. Come on let's get going." Minene said getting on a motorcycle. "Sorry, but you two lovebirds will have to sit in the sidecar."

"That's fine." Yuno said grabbing Yukiteru's hand only for a purple phoenix to glow on her arm as the red wing on his arm matched its glow.

"What the, what's with the light show?" Minene asked. "You know what scratch that I don't want to know. Just hold on tight."

The moment she said that, Minene raced away from the Kaibadome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, I don't know what Yukiteru was thinking surrendering like that, but I have no intention of giving you a victory. By the end of our duel only one of us will be left standing." Jack said.

"I'm well aware of that Jack." Yusei said as the two of them rode up to the starting line for their turbo duel.

"Alright duel fans, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Yusei Fudo is about to take on Jack Atlas in the final duel of the Fortune Cup. Will fate smile on a new champion, or will the master of faster add another win to his impressive record?" the MC asked. "There's only one way to find out, so let's get this final match started."

"Duel." Yusei and Jack said simultaneously.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first move Jack, and I'll summon Shield Wing in defense mode. Then I'll play two cards facedown to end my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "It's my move, so first I'll set three cards facedown and next I'll summon my Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said. "Now I'll attack your Shield Wing."

"I play my trap card Defense Draw, now all the damage I would take from your attack and then I can draw one card." Yusei said.

"Not bad Yusei, I'll end my turn." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two feel it too right, he's in that building over there." Minene said before tossing a grenade to Yukiteru. "Let's take care of this quickly. I hope you've still got some balls kid because you'll need them."

"What about Yuno, she should have a weapon too." Yukiteru said.

"I'll be ok Yukki." Yuno said with a smile.

"She's correct, we don't need to resort to violence." said a man as he stepped out of the building. "My name is Sayer, and I think we all know why you've come here."

"Well that saves us the need to explain things." Minene said with a smirk. "You're going to get blown apart."

Suddenly a tornado appeared and sent all of Yuno, Yukiteru, and Minene's weapons flying into the distance.

"No way, how did you do that?" Yukiteru asked nervously.

"I have my secrets as I'm sure you have yours. Though I'm more than willing to discuss things peacefully. Please follow me." Sayer said calmly before walking back into the building.

"We should just blow that place up, it's obviously a trap." Yuno said walking to pick up a grenade.

"Wait a second Yuno, there could be innocent people in there. Our best bet is to destroy his diary." Yukiteru said quickly.

"In other words we need to find it first. Do you have any idea where to start looking?" Minene asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just kill innocent people." Yukiteru said. "Besides, even if he does try something he doesn't have the same power we do."

"I hope you're right about this." Minene said before the three of them followed Sayer into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2: "It's my turn Jack, so first I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, now Speed Warrior, attack Jack's Mad Archfiend." Yusei said.

Clever move Yusei, my Prideful Roar trap can't be activated if our monsters have the same attack power, and if I'm right you're holding him in your hand, Jack thought. "Not bad Yusei, but that won't be enough to beat me."

"We'll see Jack, I set one card and end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3: "I should be thanking you, now that you've gotten rid of my Mad Archfiend I can summon out Vice Dragon straight from my hand, though in exchange his strength is cut in half." Jack said.

"I have a bad feeling I know where this is going." Yusei said nervously.

"You're mostly right, except for the fact that I'm summoning Flare Resonator instead of Dark Resonator." Jack said. "Now then, let's cut to the chase shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you three decided to join me." Sayer said. "I feel things get done much more efficiently when violence isn't used."

"I agree." Yukiteru said before his phone buzzed.

 **Blasted out the window.**

 **Dead End.**

"That being said, one of you poses a rather real threat to an associate of mine, and I have no intention of letting that slide." Sayer said. "Mr. Amano, I trust you understand that there are no hard feelings."

The moment Sayer said that he held up a single card and a fireball slammed into Yukiteru sending him crashing out of a window as flames engulfed his body.

"Yukki!" Yuno screamed before turning to Sayer with pure rage in her eyes. "You hurt my Yukki, I'll kill you!"

(Yukiteru, Yuno, and Minene are confronting Sayer but he's thrown Yukiteru from a building, meanwhile Yusei and Jack are engaged in the final duel of the Fortune Cup. Next chapter Yuno will teach Sayer why you do not hurt Yukiteru in front of her. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. The end of Arcadia part 2

"What's going on?" Misty asked as her mark started to glow.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has to do with our friend Yuno." Roman said as his mark started glowing.

"What is that idiot doing now?" Kalin asked as his mark began glowing as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Misty said nervously.

"I agree, something bad is going to happen very soon." Roman said. I only hope that whatever it is doesn't interfere with our ultimate goal, he thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll kill me, I'm merely doing what's best for my associates." Sayer said just before purple chains appeared around him and held him to the floor. "What the, how are you doing this?"

"Your first mistake was thinking you knew how to fight another Diary User." Minene said while backing away. "The second, was taking out first before second."

 **Yuno Gasai**

 **Dead End**

"What, what's a dead end?" Sayer asked struggling against the chains before Yuno's arm began glowing and she reached into his mind.

"No, stop." Sayer said fearfully before a flash occurred before his eyes.

"What exactly are you doing?" Minene asked hesitantly.

"He took Yukki from me, so I'm going to make him pay." Yuno said coldly as a katana appeared in her hand. "This is for Yukki!"

The moment Yuno said that she sliced Sayer's arm off at the elbow only for him to scream in agony before the blade even hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What is this?" Sayer asked weakly as the mysterious man drove the knife further into his chest._

" _Sorry, but I can't go with you." the man said before slitting Sayer's throat as a second flash enveloped him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Sorry big sis." said a little boy in a gas mask._

" _What are you talking about, I'm not a…" Sayer started to say before noticing the boy was holding a lamp without a cover and he was standing on the stars with water running down them. No, I need to stop..._

 _The moment Sayer realized what was happening, the boy shattered the bulb and electrocuted him as yet another flash engulfed his eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Die! Die! Die!" Yuno said angrily while impaling Sayer repeatedly with her blade before a tiny black orb appeared around his knee before blowing his leg apart.

I should probably let her calm down before mentioning First survived the fall, Minene thought as Yuno continued slicing through Sayer and blowing him to bits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _What now, wait I just killed him, Sayer thought looking up to Yukki before his legs started moving without his control. "What's happening to me?"_

" _Yuno wait." Yukiteru said quickly just before Yuno swung a knife and decapitated Sayer and another flash engulfed him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Now where am I?" Sayer asked before noticing several kids sitting perfectly still. "What's going to…"_

" _You sold out my Yukki, all of you bastards deserve to get blown apart." Yuno said angrily._

" _What?" Sayer asked before an explosion ripped him apart and another flash of light filled his eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man and I thought I could be ruthless." Minene said watching Yuno shoot up what remained of Sayer with the machine gun she had materialized. "I should keep that in mind."

Suddenly Yuno's gun disappeared and a black orb appeared around Sayer's body before exploding, destroying the entire building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _This is unbelievable how many deaths has this girl seen?" Sayer asked nervously._

 _Suddenly he heard a sound from behind him before turning to see a vault door open._

" _Not her again." he said before she drew a pistol and shot him through the head._

 _The moment the bullet hit Sayer's brain, let another flash of light filled his vision._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What is this place?" Sayer asked before looking down to see Yukiteru pointing a gun at him. "What do you think you're doing?"_

" _Stop lying, I'm going to bring them all back once I become a god." Yukiteru said._

" _Bring them back, what are you…" Sayer asked before Yukiteru shot him in chest._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Yukiteru asked weakly. "Wait, where's Yuno?" (1)

"About time you get up first, I almost thought you really were dead there." Minene said with a smirk. "As for your girlfriend she's busy dealing with some anger problems."

The moment Minene said that, an explosion shook the ground.

"No, Yuno." Yukiteru said. "I need to help her."

"Go ahead, maybe you'll have some luck tearing her away from what's left of that creep." Minene said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Yukiteru asked weakly.

"It might be easier to show you, come on." Minene said before the two of them started flying toward the source of the explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, this can't be real." Akiza said collapsing to her knees. "How could this have happened?"

"Akiza, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"He can't be gone, he was the only one who could help me." Akiza said as her mark started glowing. "Why him, why did he have to die?"

"Akiza, what happened?" Luna asked fearfully.

Suddenly Akiza froze

"I understand, alright I'll do exactly as you say." Akiza said. "Your dying wish will be accomplished, Sayer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well since we both know what's about to happen I tune level three Flare Resonator with level five Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "Next since I used Flare Resonator my Red Dragon Archfiend gains 300 attack points. Now attack Yusei's Shield Wing."

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly.

"I had a feeling that was what you set Yusei, I end my turn with two facedown cards" Jack said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 4: "It's my turn Jack, so I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron in attack mode, and next I'll bring Speed Warrior back from my graveyard." Yusei said. "Now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior and Shield Wing in order to synchro summon my Junk Archer." Yusei said.

"Well, this makes things interesting doesn't it Yusei?" Jack asked with a smirk. "This duel is getting interesting."

(Yuno has dealt with Sayer, but she's not finished tormenting him yet. Next chapter Yusei's duel with Jack will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1)(Yukiteru is a god, so while his diary will record a Dead End it isn't necessarily going to lead to his death. An Unavoidable End however can't be stopped.)

(Author's Note: Prior to killing him, Yuno used her god powers to trap his mind in an endless loop of all the deaths from the second world. Even after his body is obliterated his mind is still going to constantly experience the deaths.)


	19. The new king of riding duels

"More than you know Jack, I use Junk Archer's special ability to remove Red Dragon Archfiend from play until the end of this turn, now Junk Archer attacks you directly." Yusei said.

"Not so fast, I play Battle Fader. This monster puts an end to your battle phase." Jack said calmly. "Better luck next time old friend."

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 5 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 5: "It's my move so now Red Dragon Archfiend comes back, and next I'll sacrifice Battle Fader in order to summon my Strong Wind Dragon." Jack said. "Now Strong Wing Dragon attack Junk Archer."

"I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack." Yusei said quickly.

"I expected that, so now Red Dragon Archfiend can attack." Jack said. "Wipe out that Junk Archer. Now I'll end my turn."

Yusei life points 3300 speed counters 6 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 6: "It's my turn Jack, and your Red Dragon Archfiend is going down." Yusei said. "I activate the speed spell Successful Scavenge, I can only activate this card when I have five or more speed counters, and then I draw until I'm holding six cards in my hand."

"Maybe, but for every card in your hand at the end of this turn you lose 600 life points, can you afford to pay that much Yusei?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"You don't need to worry about that Jack, so now I'll start by sending one card to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and now that I have a tuner monster in play I can bring back my Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode." Yusei said.

"So that's what you're planning, unfortunately your Nitro Warrior isn't strong enough to defeat my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"We'll see Jack, I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said. "Next I'll play the Double Summon speed spell to play Tuningware in defense mode."

"What are you planning?" Jack asked curiously.

"I tune level two Nitro Synchron with level two Tuningware in order to synchro summon Armory Arm." Yusei said. "Next I'll tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior."

"Not bad Yusei, that combo means your Nitro Warrior will have 4800 attack points, more than enough to beat either of my dragons." Jack said.

"I equip Armory Arm to my Nitro Warrior, and next since I played a spell card this turn he gains 1000 attack points." Yusei said. "Now he has 4800 points, and I'll attack your Strong Wind Dragon."

"Not so fast Yusei, I play the trap card Prideful Roar, now at the cost of 2400 life points my Strong Wind Dragon gains 2700 attack points." Jack said.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Yusei said nervously.

Yusei life points 3300 speed counters 7 Jack life points 1600 speed counters 7: "In that case it's my turn." Jack said with a smirk. "Now then it's about time I end this duel."

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"It's worse than you know Yusei, I summon the tuner monster Sinister Sprocket. Now I tune Sinister Sprocket with my Strong Wind Dragon in order to synchro summon my Exploder Dragonwing." Jack said. "Now I attack you directly with Exploder Dragonwing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was disappointing." Kalin said in annoyance. "I was hoping Yusei would put up a better fight than this."

"I wouldn't count Yusei out yet Kalin, he still has his facedown cards." Roman said calmly. "This duel isn't over yet."

"What are you talking about? Nothing Yusei could do can prevent that Red Dragon Archfiend from wiping out his life points, at most he'll buy himself one turn." Kalin said.

"One turn could make all the difference in this duel." Misty said calmly. "You know that better than most people Kalin."

"We'll see." Kalin said.

"Of course." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This duel is over Yusei, Red Dragon Archfiend wipe out Yusei's life points." Jack said calmly.

"I play my trap card, Descending Lost Star." Yusei said quickly. "This let's me bring back Junk Archer in defense mode, but his level is reduced by one and his defense is reduced to zero."

"Fine, Red Dragon Archfiend destroy Junk Archer." Jack said. "I end my turn."

Yusei life points 900 speed counters 6 Jack life points 1600 speed counters 8: "It's my move Jack, I summon Rockstone Warrior in attack mode and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Not bad Yusei, that protects you from my attacks." Jack said. "Unfortunately for you it won't be enough."

"We'll see Jack." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 900 speed counters 7 Jack life points 1600 speed counters 9: "I agree, we'll see right now." Jack said. "I summon Medium Piece Golem in attack mode."

"I play my trap card, Synchro Miracle Wave." Yusei said. "This card activates when you have two synchro monsters and I have none. I can summon one synchro monster to the field in defense mode."

"So you're relying on your Stardust Dragon, that won't be enough to beat save you Yusei." Jack said.

"We'll see Jack, I summon Stardust Dragon in defense mode." Yusei said.

"That won't help you, I attack Rockstone Warrior with Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "Now your Stardust Dragon is automatically destroyed."

"Not quite, I play a new trap, Stardust Shower." Yusei said. "This card activates when Stardust Dragon is destroyed, it deals 400 points of damage for every synchro monster in my graveyard."

"What?" Jack asked as his life points hit zero.

"Incredible, the unthinkable has just happened." the MC said. "Jack Atlas has been defeated, the winner and new turbo duel champion is Yusei Fudo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno, stop." Yukiteru said flying up to her. "I'm alright."

"Yukki?" Yuno asked turning to see him. "Yukki, you're ok."

"Yeah, I am." Yukiteru said. "You can stop now, it's alright."

"Ok." Yuno said with a smile.

Suddenly Yukiteru's phone flashed and he took it out of his pocket.

 **The Kaibadome is in a panic, Akiza is holding everyone hostage.**

(The Fortune Cup has ended and Yusei defeated Jack. Next chapter Yukiteru and Yuno will return to the Kaibadome. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Beware the Black Rose

"Yukki, is everything alright?" Yuno asked curiously.

"No, we need to get back." Yukiteru said quickly. "The others are in trouble."

"It's too dangerous though." Yuno said nervously. "If they die but we can stay safe it's worth it."

"Yuno, we have to try and save them. Don't you understand that?" Yukiteru asked.

"Yukki." Yuno said quietly. "Ok, let's go."

"Right, thanks Yuno." Yukiteru said.

"Look if you guys want to go back fine but I have other things to take care of." Minene said before racing off on her motorcycle.

"We should get going too, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Yukiteru said just before their marks began glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, what are you doing?" Yusei asked before Rose Tentacles tried to stab him. "You need to stop this."

"You don't get it Yusei, your friend killed Sayer." Akiza said coldly. "So now I'm going to do the last thing he asked me to, destroy everyone with those wretched marks and kill Goodwin."

"What are you talking about, Akiza please let us help you." Yusei said while Black Rose Dragon destroyed part of the turbo duel track.

"She's not going to accept any help Yusei, we need to stop her the old fashioned way." Jack said before his mark started glowing. "I summon Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Maybe you're right Jack, but we need to try. Stardust Dragon, stop the Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said quickly.

"Why are you helping him, Goodwin is a horrible person who deserves what he's going to get." Akiza said. "Sayer was the only person who had any hope of bringing his crimes to light."

The moment Akiza said that, Yukiteru and Yuno ran into the stadium.

"Yukiteru, get out of here." Jack said. "Akiza's gone crazy."

"You, you're the one who killed him." Akiza said. "Black Rose Dragon attack."

As Akiza said that, her Black Rose Dragon turned towards Yukiteru and Yuno and began forming a beam of energy in its mouth.

"Yukki, you bitch!" Yuno said angrily before drawing a card from her deck as her mark started glowing white and a flash enveloped the area. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, what happened?" Yusei asked weakly.

"I'm glad to see you've regained consciousness Yusei, we have quite a bit to discuss." Goodwin said calmly.

"What are you talking about Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

"He means that we need to somehow convince Akiza to help us, but after what happened I doubt she will." Jack said.

"Hold on Jack, what did she mean bring your crimes to light Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

"I was afraid you would ask that, I'm sure you all remember the earthquake that separated New Domino City from the Satellite?" Goodwin asked.

"Of course we do Goodwin, everyone in the city knows about that." Jack said.

"Jack's right." Leo said.

"The truth is there wasn't any earthquake." Goodwin said. "In actuality it was something far more dangerous."

"What do you mean Goodwin?" Jack asked. "If it wasn't an earthquake then what happened?"

"An event known as Zero Reverse, you see the original ener-D reactor was located in the Satellite, and for a time it appeared as though it would be powering all of New Domino City." Goodwin said. "At least until the incident."

"Wait, how do you know about the first reactor?" Luna asked.

"I had a feeling you would ask that." Goodwin said. "I was one of the scientists working on that reactor before it malfunctioned."

"Zero Reverse." Yusei said. "What exactly happened to the reactor?"

"It suddenly stopped providing energy to the city and instead began storing energy far passed the safe limits, I'm sure you can guess what that means." Goodwin said calmly.

"A meltdown, right Goodwin?" Yukiteru asked. "The reactor overloaded and caused the split between New Domino City and the Satellite."

"Exactly, however that isn't the only thing that occurred." Goodwin said. "The explosion from a few days ago was likely also a result of Zero Reverse. You see an evil from 5000 years ago was reawakened and threatens to destroy the world."

Yuno, Yukiteru thought nervously.

"What are you talking about now Goodwin?" Jack asked.

"The dark signers, servants of the forces of shadows. If they aren't stopped by you signers the world will be destroyed." Goodwin said.

"Wait, how are we supposed to recognize the dark signers?" Yusei asked nervously.

"The dark signers all bare the mark of the shadows just as you bare the marks of the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin said. "I apologize for keeping so much from you all but there was no alternative."

"In other words the first thing we need to do is find Akiza and tell her what's going on." Leo said. "Let's go."

"Not yet, there's still one thing you haven't explained Goodwin." Yukiteru said suddenly. "How are you responsible for Zero Reverse?"

"Responsible, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I assure you that once the dark signers are stopped I'll answer every question that you have." Goodwin said calmly.

Somehow I doubt that Goodwin, Yusei thought suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, where am I?" Yuno asked in confusion. "Wait, where's Yukki?"

"Yuno calm down, something happened to you that could be dangerous." Misty said. "We're just making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, I need to find Yukki." Yuno said desperately.

"Just be patient, Yukiteru will arrive soon enough. For now you should rest, you've been unconscious for two hours." Roman said.

"If you ask me it wasn't…" Kalin started to say before Yuno passed out again. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out." Roman said thoughtfully before Yuno's phone buzzed. "What?"

 **Yukki is in trouble. I need to save him.**

"What's the deal with her phone, I mean everything about is related to that Yukiteru guy. She does know she'll have to kill him right?" Kalin asked.

"I wouldn't be certain, that wasn't the power of the Netherworld she used to hold Akiza's powers off." Roman said. "It was something far more powerful."

(The signers have learned about the coming battle with the dark signers, but still need to convince Akiza to help them. Next chapter another dark signer will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (When either Yukiteru or Yuno use their god powers their marks glow white instead of crimson or purple.)


	21. The curse of the Black Rose part 1

"You don't trust him either do you Yusei." Yukiteru asked.

"No, Goodwin is hiding something from us. The question is what is it?" Yusei asked.

"Well we can't worry about that right now, we need to figure out a way to get Akiza to help us stop the dark signers." Jack said before a fireball hit the ground in front of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, they came just like you said they would." said a female psychic duelist.

"I know." Akiza said coldly. "Kill all of them, but leave him to me."

"Of course, whatever you say Akiza." (1)

Sayer, I'll avenge your death no matter the cost, Akiza thought coldly as her mark started glowing.

"Um, excuse me?" asked a voice. "Are you in charge now?"

"What, who are you?" Akiza asked turning to see a green haired girl wearing glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"My name's Carly, I heard about what happened to Sayer, and wanted to interview you so the citizens of the city could honor his memory, and what he did for Psychic duelists like you." Carly said.

"Let me handle this intruder, I'll ensure she never bothers the Arcadia Movement again." said a male psychic duelist.

"Huh, a duel?" Carly asked nervously. "Well I guess I could…"

As Carly said that an explosion shook the building before sending her flying through the air and snapping her neck against the wall. (2)

"That can't be, appear Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said before flying out of the Arcadia Movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really bad." Leo said as another fireball passed in front of him and Luna.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack." Jack said quickly just before thorns wrapped around his monster. "What in the world?"

"Black Rose Dragon, destroy that pathetic creature." Akiza said coldly.

"Akiza, you need to stop this." Yusei said urgently. "We need your help."

"He's right, things are about to get a lot more dangerous than you know Akiza." Jack said as his monster vanished.

"Wrong, they already are." said a voice before purple flames appeared around the Arcadia Movement. "Now then, who was it that sent me flying just now?"

"That would be me." said a young male psychic duelist before Carly emerged from the flames.

"You, but how are you still alive?" Akiza asked in disbelief. "I saw you go flying through a wall."

"You're right, but it seems that someone felt I had more to do on this earth and so the dark signers gave me a second chance." Carly said coldly. "Now then, I have some business to take care of before anything else. Come forth Fortune Lady Dark"

As Carly said that, she drew the top card from her deck and a woman with purple hair and eyes appeared behind her.

"What the, what kind of monster is that?" Jack asked just before the purple haired woman formed an orb of purple energy before launching it at the male psychic duelist vaporizing him instantly.

"This is bad, she's a dark signer Jack." Yukiteru said nervously.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would a random girl be a dark signer?" Leo asked in confusion.

Suddenly Carly's monster disappeared and she vanished in a purple glow.

"What just happened?" Akiza asked in shock.

"The dark signers, we need your help to stop them Akiza. Otherwise the entire world will be destroyed." Yukiteru said.

"You must be joking, why would I help you after what you did?" Akiza asked coldly before Yukiteru's phone vibrated.

 **The other signers are going to die.**

 **I need to stop Yuno no matter the cost.**

"What's going on Yukiteru?" Jack asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yukiteru said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Carly asked.

"You are among friends." said a hooded figure. "My name is Roman, and if there's anything you don't understand I'll explain to the best of my ability."

"Just keep your eyes on the psycho with the pink hair. She's absolutely nuts." Kalin said walking up to Carly and Roman.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Carly asked. "Wait, what's this mark on my arm?"

"That would be the mark linking all of us together, think of it as a way to tell your allies from your enemies." Roman said calmly.

"Well mostly." Kalin said. "Aslla Piscu, looks like all that's left is the last one right Roman?"

"Yes, however this should be more than sufficient for an introduction. Once the signers arrive in the Satellite we'll let them know of our mutual destiny." Roman said calmly.

"They won't know what hit them." Kalin said before laughing maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, we need your help. If we don't work together the dark signers will destroy the world." Yusei said. "We can't stop them without your help Akiza."

"Save it Yusei, if these dark signers are as dangerous as you say they are then the Arcadia Movement will deal with them ourselves." Akiza said. "As for you, Black Rose Dragon attack."

"Causality Agent Dragon, stop the Black Rose Dragon." Yukiteru said as his mark started glowing white.

What in the world, Jack thought as Causality Agent Dragon destroyed Black Rose Dragon.

"Akiza, the dark signers are incredibly dangerous." Yusei said. "We can't stop them without your help."

"I already told you Yusei, there's no way I'll help the man who killed Sayer." Akiza said. "I activate my Psychic Sword."

"I'm not the one who killed him." Yukiteru said just before Akiza stabbed him in the chest.

"What do you mean, he told me exactly what happened." Akiza said coldly.

"I was there when he died, but I didn't kill him. Yuno did." Yukiteru said quietly. "Except, I don't know exactly what happened."

"Yuno, isn't that the girl you keep dreaming about?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's a former friend of mine, but things are different now." Yukiteru said. I only hope the outcome is different too, he thought as his dragon disappeared.

(Carly has been transformed into a dark signer, and the signers are attempting to convince Akiza to help them in the coming battles. Next chapter Akiza and Yukiteru will duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Since Sayer died, Akiza is the new leader of the Arcadia Movement.)

(2) (The signers were fighting psychic duelists outside the Arcadia Movement, the explosion was caused by one of the psychic duelists trying to attack Jack.)


	22. The curse of the Black Rose part 2

"Why should I believe you?" Akiza asked suspiciously as her sword disappeared.

"I'm not lying to you, but I was unconscious when he was killed." Yukiteru said before taking out his phone. "I had a feeling it would come to that."

 **Yusei helps Akiza control her powers. She helps defeat the dark signers.**

"Come to what, just what are you talking about?" Akiza asked coldly.

"I challenge you to a duel Akiza, if you win the others will leave you alone and I'll let you kill me." Yukiteru said.

"No way, that's too dangerous." Yusei said. "There's no way we'll let you do that."

"Let me guess, if you somehow win I'm supposed to help you is that it?" Akiza asked.

"No, if I win you'll legitimately listen to us and make a decision after that." Yukiteru said putting his phone away.

"Fine, if you want a duel you've got one." Akiza said activating her duel disc.

"Hold on, are you sure this is a good idea Yukiteru?" Jack asked.

"Positive." Yukiteru said.

"Let's duel." said Akiza and Yukiteru simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Yukiteru 4000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll summon Dark Verger in defense mode and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn." Akiza said.

"In that case it's my move, so first I'll summon my Agent of Creation Venus in attack mode." Yukiteru said. "Next I'll play my field spell the Sanctuary in the Sky."

"That won't help you beat me." Akiza said.

"I know, you're too skilled a duelist to be taken out by one card. That's why I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." Yukiteru said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukki, I need to find Yukki." Yuno said looking at her phone.

"Huh, who's Yukki?" Carly asked walking into the room.

"Yukki is the most important person in the world, and I need to help him." Yuno said.

 **Yukki's in trouble, that witch's dragon is going to hurt him.**

"Oh great, you found her." Kalin said. "Take my advice and stay as far away from that psycho as possible."

"That's it, I need to find Yukki." Yuno said before running out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked.

"Who knows, she might be a dark signer but she's way more dangerous to us than the signers could possibly be." Kalin said. "If you want my opinion we should get rid of her as soon as possible."

"You know we aren't going to do anything like that Kalin." Roman said walking into the room. "Now then, we have much to discuss with miss Carmine."

"Huh, ok." Carly said before walking off with Kalin and Roman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, so I'll sacrifice Dark Verger in order to summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Agent of Creation Venus with Rose Tentacles." Akiza said.

"That's fine, I don't take damage thanks to my field spell." Yukiteru said.

"Wrong, I play the Blossom Bombardment trap, this deals damage equal to half of your Agent of Creation's attack points." Akiza said. "Then I set a new card and end my turn."

Akiza 4000 Yukiteru 3200: "Alright, in that case it's my move so first I'll reveal my magic card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. Now since I don't have any monsters on the field I can summon a Fairy monster from my hand, and I choose my Agent of Judgement Saturn." Yukiteru said. "Next I'll summon the Agent of Mystery Earth in attack mode, and thanks to his effect I can add Master Hyperion to my hand."

"So now you'll remove your Agent of Creation Venus in order to summon Master Hyperion, is that your plan?" Akiza asked. "I can already tell you it won't work."

"No, I tune Agent of Mysteries Earth with Agent of Judgement Saturn in order to synchro summon Causality Agent Dragon." Yukiteru said. "Then I'll set one card and end my turn."

"You won't beat me if you don't attack, we both know that." Akiza said.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see." Yukiteru said.

"Fine, in that case I'll summon Copy Plant in attack mode, and then I'll tune Copy Plant with Rose Tentacles in order to summon my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability, every card on the field will be destroyed."

"I play my trap card, Sanctuary Offerings, now by sending the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard Causality Agent Dragon and the Sanctuary in the Sky survive your effect." Yukiteru said quickly.

"That's fine, because now I can play my trap cards." Akiza said. "Wicked Rebirth and Garden of Renewal."

"I've heard of Wicked Rebirth, it lets Akiza pay 800 life points to bring back her synchro monster with all of its effects negated, but what's Garden of Renewal?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it either Jack." Yusei said.

"To answer your question, Garden of Renewal returns every plant type monster in my graveyard to my deck." Akiza said. "Then for each monster I return Black Rose Dragon gains 200 attack points."

"I get it, so you can return Copy Plant and Rose Tentacles to give Black Rose Dragon 400 extra attack points." Yukiteru said.

"Exactly, now Black Rose Dragon destroy Causality Agent Dragon." Akiza said coldly. "That ends my turn."

Akiza 3200 Yukiteru 2900: "It's my move so first I'll remove Agent of Mystery Earth to bring my dragon back in defense mode." Yukiteru said. "Next I'll set one card, but Akiza the duel is already over."

"Oh, and how are you so confident?" Akiza asked. "It's my turn so I'll summon Pheonixian Seed and next I'll sacrifice it to summon Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode, now Black Rose Dragon attack."

"I play the trap card Causality Nexus." Yukiteru said quickly. "This activates when I have Causality Agent Dragon in play and you declare an attack."

"Well, what does that trap do?" Akiza asked.

"I can send one monster in my hand to the graveyard, and if it has more original attack points than every monster on your field you lose life points equal to the total attack points of those monsters, but if any of your monsters have more attack points than the one I sent I take 2500 points of damage." Yukiteru said. "The monster I send is Master Hyperion."

As Yukiteru said that, Causality Agent Dragon began glowing as Akiza's life points dropped to zero.

(Yukiteru managed to defeat Akiza in a duel, and now Yusei has a chance to convince her to help them fight the dark signers. Next chapter Yukiteru and Yuno will reunite. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. A third option

"Fine, you beat me fair and square so I'll listen to what you have to say." Akiza said.

"Alright, in that case I'll let the others handle it from here." Yukiteru said. "I have something important to deal with."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"There's someone I need to see, besides they can explain the situation better than I can." Yukiteru said before his mark began to glow white and he vanished in a flash of light.

"How did he do that?" Akiza asked in shock.

"I don't know, but however he did it we can't worry about it right now." Jack said. "You lost which means you'll listen to us."

"I know, so what exactly is it you have to say?" Akiza asked calmly.

"That we need your help to protect the entire world, and these marks are proof." Yusei said revealing the dragon tail on his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno, are you here?" Yukiteru asked. "Look we need to talk Yuno."

"Yukki, what's wrong?" Yuno asked walking up to him.

"You should know what's wrong Yuno, we both know about what's going to happen soon." Yukiteru said. "Your phone should have told you."

"No, there has to be another way. I'm not going to kill you Yukki I promised you I wouldn't." Yuno said. "I refuse."

"Yuno, we both know that if we don't fight the entire world will be destroyed again. There's no other choice." Yukiteru said. "One of us will die, and right now it looks like it's going to be me."

"Don't say that, we can figure something out." Yuno said. "We changed the future before, we can do the same thing again."

"It isn't that simple, this isn't a dead end Yuno." Yukiteru said taking his phone out of his pocket. "It's unavoidable, we can't change it."

"Yukki, don't say that." Yuno said as tears started to fill her eyes. "It's not true."

"Yuno if there was another way I'd agree with you but there just isn't this time." Yukiteru said. "The most we can do is delay our match until the end."

As he said that, Yukiteru's mark began glowing again and he disappeared.

"No, there is another way and I'll find it. No matter what I won't hurt you my love." Yuno said quietly before disappearing herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Yuno, is everything alright?" Roman asked calmly.

"You're the leader of the dark signers right?" Yuno asked. "Why do we have to kill the signers, why can't we just not fight them?"

"Why wouldn't you want to fight the signers, after all they did betray us." Kalin said. "I'm going to personally crush Yusei with my Earthbound Immortal."

"No, Yukki never betrayed me, and I'm not going to kill him." Yuno said angrily.

"There are only three outcomes of a shadow duel, the death of your opponent, or if they somehow win you will be sent to the Netherworld." Roman said.

"Wait, what about the third outcome?" Yuno asked nervously.

"That is the rarest outcome but can happen in one of two ways, if the shadow duel ends in a draw, or if one of the remaining Earthbound Immortals choose your opponent can be reborn as a dark signer." Roman said. "Though against a signer I doubt that would be possible."

"That doesn't mean it's impossible, I can save Yukki." Yuno said with a smile.

"In theory yes." Roman said. "Of course regardless of whether or not you defeat him you'll have to duel Yukki."

"I know." Yuno said with a smile. "Everything will work out perfectly, I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, the world is in danger from these dark signers." Akiza said. "One of which is the girl who killed Sayer, and if we don't defeat them the world ends?"

"Exactly, and that's why we need your help Akiza." Jack said. "If the dark signers win the world ends."

"In other words you plan on using my power to help you and then what, it won't change anything." Akiza said coldly. "If these dark signers are such a threat then the Arcadia Movement will deal with them ourselves."

"Akiza, we aren't just planning on using you for your powers. I told you during the Fortune Cup, we're connected through these marks." Yusei said. "That doesn't have to be a burden. Let us help you, as your friends."

The moment Yusei said that, a white flash enveloped the area.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Jack said while Yukiteru walked up to them. "So I assume you saw the person you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I only hope things work out for the best." Yukiteru said.

"Yusei, I…" Akiza started to say before pausing. "It's not worth it, I'll help you fight but that's all. I don't need you to be my friend."

"You're right, we don't need to be your friends." Yusei said. "We want to be your friends Akiza."

"Yusei." Akiza said quietly. "Alright, I'll trust you."

"Wait, what about the movement?" asked a young psychic duelist.

"The Arcadia Movement will be fine, I promise." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, are you certain they'll be able to handle the dark signers?" Lazar asked. "I'm well aware of Mr. Amano's impressive displays of power, but even he won't be able to defeat them on his own."

"I know, but we need to have faith that the signers will succeed." Goodwin said. "If they don't we both know what the consequences will be."

"Of course, though if you don't mind me asking director what exactly are you going to be doing?" Lazar asked curiously.

"I have something to take care of, I assume you can handle things until I return." Goodwin said calmly.

"Of course director, I'll make sure things continue running smoothly until your return." Lazar said calmly as a helicopter landed in front of them.

"In that case I leave everything in your capable hands." Goodwin said before getting into the helicopter.

(Yuno has learned of a way to get around Yukiteru's unavoidable end, and the signers are preparing to head to the Satellite. Next chapter the first shadow duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. The dark signers arrive part 1

"So this is where you grew up Yusei?" Leo asked as the seven of them appeared outside a building.

"Yeah, it is." Yusei said before knocking on the door. "Martha, are you home?"

"That voice, Yusei is that you?" asked a voice before the door opened to reveal a woman in an apron.

"It's good to see you Martha, can we come in?" Yusei asked.

"You don't need to ask, you're always welcome here." Martha said. "Wait, Jack is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Jack said. "It's been a while."

Suddenly the six marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing and the signers grabbed their arms in pain.

"Luna, are you alright?" Leo asked nervously.

"She'll be fine, for now anyway." said a voice from behind them. "Of course that won't be the case for long."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Leo asked angrily.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Roman." Roman said calmly. "A dark signer who bares the mark of the spider."

"So you're a dark signer?" Jack asked. "I'm far from impressed."

"Is that a fact, perhaps I can impress you with a duel." Roman said. "Of course we may need a bit more space, shall we Yusei Fudo?"

"Hold on, how do you know who I am?" Yusei asked.

"Should you somehow defeat me I'll tell you." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Roman, if you want a duel then you've got one." Yusei said before flames appeared around them. "What's going on?"

"This is a shadow duel, the loser will soon be sent to the Netherworld." Roman said as the spider mark on his arm began glowing purple. "Now then let's begin."

"Fine." Yusei said as the mark on his arm started glowing crimson.

"Duel." said Yusei and Roman simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Roman 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and play three cards facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my turn."

"In that case I'll go, and first I'll summon Ground Spider in defense mode." Roman said. "Next I'll activate the Spider Web field spell and play two cards facedown to end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said nervously.

"Yeah, I agree. This dark signer has to be up to something." Yukiteru said.

"Yeah, but Yusei's still going to win right?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't' know Leo, but hopefully he manages to win." Luna said.

"He should be able to win, Ground Spider only has less defense points than Yusei's Max Warrior." Akiza said calmly.

As Akiza said that Yukiteru took out his phone.

 **Roman summoned an extremely powerful monster, an Earthbound Immortal.**

"What's going on Yukiteru?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me this duel won't be as easy as we think." Yukiteru said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Roman, so I'll sacrifice my Shield Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said before his monster appeared in defense mode.

"A clever strategy, but as long as Ground Spider is in defense mode any monster you summon is forced into defense mode." Roman said calmly.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my turn." Yusei said.

"Which means it's my turn once again, so I'll start by summoning my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon." Roman said. "Next I'll play my Web of Destruction magic card, so now I can change Ground Spider's level to the negative counterpart of my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon."

"What do you mean Roman?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Simple, Ground Spider's level changes from four to negative three. Now I dark tune level three Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon with level negative three Ground Spider." Roman said. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals… A world without light! Come forth Underground Arachnid."

"What kind of monster is that?" Yusei asked nervously.

"My Underground Arachnid is a dark synchro monster, and now I'll attack your Turret Warrior." Roman said.

"Not quite Roman, I play Shield Warrior's special ability. Now by removing him from play Turret Warrior isn't destroyed by your attack." Yusei said.

"I'm well aware of your monster's ability Yusei, however Underground Arachnid has one as well." Roman said. "Once per round I can equip my Underground Arachnid with a monster on your field, so I'll equip him with your Turret Warrior."

"Oh man, that's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"I end my turn." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer do you think he's going to toy with him?" Kalin asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, but the sooner this duel ends the better." Devack said. "Soon enough all of the signers will be dead."

"Well most of them, are you willing to tell us what you're planning Yuno?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to save Yukki, and wipe out everyone who tries to keep us apart." Yuno said looking at the mark on her arm.

"Whatever you say, all I care about is killing Yusei." Kalin said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Roman, and I'm going to take down that Underground Arachnid." Yusei said.

"Is that a fact, how do you plan on doing that?" Roman asked calmly.

"Simple, I summon Fortress Warrior in attack mode, and then I summon Turbo Booster." Yusei said. "Now I attack Underground Arachnid with Fortress Warrior."

"That's quite the foolish move Yusei, Fortress Warrior is far weaker than my Underground Arachnid." Roman said.

"Maybe, but once per turn Fortress Warrior isn't destroyed in battle, and I don't take any damage." Yusei said.

"Wait, then the only reason you attacked was…" Roman started to say.

"To activate Turbo Booster's special ability. When another monster on my field battles one of your monsters, I can release Turbo Booster to destroy it." Yusei said. "Plus since this is an effect and not an attack, Underground Arachnid can't sacrifice Turret Warrior to survive."

"Impressive, of course this duel is still far from over." Roman said calmly. "Soon enough the true power of the Netherworld will be unleashed."

(Roman has engaged Yusei in a shadow duel, and Yusei managed to take down his dark synchro monster. Next chapter the first of the Earthbound Immortals will be summoned. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. The dark signers arrive part 2

"Power of the Netherworld, what do you mean Roman?" Yusei asked nervously.

"You'll learn very soon Yusei Fudo, it's my turn so first I'll reveal my Synchro Revival trap. This may cost 500 life points but it revives both Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon and Ground Spider in defense mode." Roman said as his monsters appeared in front of him. "Now I offer both of these monsters in order to summon a creature more powerful than any other."

I have a really bad feeling about this, Yusei thought as his mark started glowing.

"O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman said as his two monsters turned into purple lights and flew up before turning into a stone heart.

"What's going on, where's your monster Roman?" Yusei asked nervously.

"An Earthbound Immortal requires more of a sacrifice than just two monsters." Roman said as hooded figures suddenly appeared around him and Yusei. "I also require the souls of everyone here, now I offer them all to Uru!"

As Roman said that, all of the cloaked figures began screaming in fear as they transformed into purple light and flew into the stone heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, just what is that thing?" Jack asked nervously as all of the marks of the Crimson Dragon started glowing.

"I don't know." Akiza said. "I've never even heard of an Earthbound Immortal."

"I'm not sure what it is, but that monster is definitely going to be the most dangerous Roman has." Yukiteru said. I only hope Yusei can figure out a way to stop it, he thought.

"Hey you guys, is it just me or is that thing getting brighter?" Leo asked suddenly.

The moment Leo said that, the stone heart exploded before being replaced with an enormous spider with red markings lining its body.

"That's what we're up against?" Jack asked in shock.

"It's gigantic." Leo said fearfully. "Yusei's going to be alright isn't he?"

"I hope so Leo." Luna said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that thing?" Yusei asked.

"This is the power we dark signers possess, and as long as Uru is on the field you have no chance of winning this duel." Roman said calmly. "Earthbound Immortal Uru attack Yusei directly."

"Hold on Roman, I have Fortress Warrior in play." Yusei said.

"True, but among the numerous abilities the Earthbound Immortals possess they can attack you directly, and you can't target them for an attack." Roman explained before Uru shot webs towards Yusei and he slammed into the ground.

"What's going on, that damage felt real." Yusei said while struggling to his feet.

"Of course, this is a shadow duel. You lose, and you die, so I would suggest you start putting up more of a challenge." Roman said. "Now then, I end my turn."

Yusei 1000 Roman 4000: "In that case it's my turn." Yusei said weakly. "So first I'll activate the Give and Take trap card, this summons Turret Warrior to your field in defense mode, and in exchange Fortress Warrior increases its level by five."

"That move serves me more than it does you Yusei." Roman said calmly.

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see Goodwin." Yusei said. "I summon Turbo Synchron, and now I'll tune him with my Fortress Warrior."

"Stardust Dragon won't be enough to defeat me Yusei." Roman said calmly.

"I disagree Roman." Yusei said. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice, now Yusei can take this creep down." Leo said enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute, Stardust Dragon's in defense mode." Akiza said suddenly.

"You're kidding, why would he play it in defense mode?" Leo asked.

"I think I know, and it's a good thing he did play it in defense mode Leo." Jack said. "If he didn't he would have lost for sure."

"I hope you're right Jack." Akiza said. "Otherwise we'll have lost this battle before it even started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm disappointed Yusei, had you summoned your dragon in attack mode you might have been able to destroy Turret Warrior, but now this duel is as good as over." Roman said.

"Not quite Roman." Yusei said with a smirk. "I activate the trap card Zero Gravity, now every monster on the field switches battle position, meaning your Earthbound Immortal goes into defense mode, while Turret Warrior and Stardust Dragon switch into attack mode."

"So that's why you summoned Stardust Dragon in defense mode, it seems I may have underestimated you." Roman said before deactivating his duel disc. "Of course this was merely an introduction, our true battle will occur at the four stars of destiny."

"Four stars of destiny, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Why am I not surprised you wouldn't know about them, not that it matters after all, you're all going to die before that matters after all." said a hooded figure as five hooded figures appeared behind Roman.

"Those must be the other dark signers." Akiza said.

"Exactly, and soon I'll have my revenge Akiza." one of the figures said coldly. "I'll be expecting you at the Lizard tower, the site of your death."

"I do hope you're a decent challenge little girl, otherwise I'll be very disappointed." said a second hooded figure. "I'll be waiting at the Monkey tower.

"I'll defeat you Jack, that's all you need to know." said a third hooded figure. "Our battle will take place at the Hummingbird tower."

"As for you Yusei, the Giant tower will be your final resting place." the fourth hooded figure said coldly.

"The clock is ticking signers, you have until midnight tomorrow to defeat us otherwise the world will end." Roman said calmly. "Of course, I doubt any of you will live that long."

With those words the dark signers all disappeared.

"Alright, we know where these dark signers are going to be. So let's go take them down." Jack said.

"Not yet, we need to come up with a plan. That Earthbound Immortal is stronger than anything we've seen before." Yusei said.

"He's right Jack, the more prepared we are the better." Yukiteru said calmly.

"Yeah, you have a point, let's go." Jack said.

(The dark signers have given the signers the information on where the final battles will be held. Next chapter the signers will split up and the first two shadow duels will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. The countdown begins

"What in the world, what happened?" Martha asked as the signers walked up to her house.

"Mr. Atlas, Mr. Amano, are you two alright?" Mina asked from inside the house.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Director Goodwin asked me to come find you, he asked me to help you reach the control towers." Mina said.

"Control towers, wait would those be the four stars of destiny Roman mentioned?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, they refer to the four control units for the original ener-D reactor." Mina explained before taking a map out of a bag sitting next to her. "The four towers are located at equal distances from the reactor as a last resort in case something went wrong, starting from the north and going clockwise around the reactor, the towers are Ccarayhua the lizard, Cusillu the monkey, Aslla Piscu the hummingbird, and Ccapac Apu the giant."

"Alright, so now we know where the dark signers will be waiting for us." Yusei said calmly.

"There's more, if you want to stop the end of the world you'll need to seal the four control units." Mina said. "According to what the director told me the only way to do that is to use your dragon cards."

"Hold on, what about Uru?" Yukiteru asked.

"Uru was the code name for the reactor itself." Mina said calmly.

"So that's where these guys are hiding out huh, you take care of the kid games and I'll take care of the reactor." said a voice from above them.

"Who's there?" Mina asked quickly.

"Relax, I'm on your side." Minene said flipping down from the ceiling. "I'll take care of the reactor so you just get your job done first."

The moment she said that, Minene flew out of the window.

"Ok, what just happened?" Yusei asked.

"Trust me, "Still, we know where to go so let's make sure we stop those dark signers."

"I was thinking the same thing, once the reactors are sealed we'll take down Roman and save the world." Jack said confidently.

"That's the plan Jack." Yusei said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you decided to show up Luna." said a hooded figure. "My name is Devack, and I possess the mark of the Monkey. Of course I also have something you may be interested in."

The moment Devack said that, he revealed a card.

"That's my Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said.

"Hold it creep, you challenge Luna you challenge me too." Leo said. "Once we win Luna's getting her dragon back."

"I suppose I can take you both on, of course since there are two of you it's only fair I have a partner as well." Devack said before a purple portal appeared behind him and an ape wearing a cape emerged. "You aren't the only one with allies in the Spirit World Luna, meet Zeman the Ape King."

"So you're the signer girl that the Ancient Fairy Dragon told me about, this won't take long at all."

"Fine, we'll still win." Leo said while activating his duel disc.

"Leo's right, soon my Ancient Fairy Dragon will be back where she belongs." Luna said as her mark started to glow.

"We shall see little girl." Devack said calmly as the purple monkey on his arm began glowing.

"Duel." said Devack, Zeman, Leo, and Luna simultaneously.

Leo/Luna 4000 Devack/Zeman 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode and play two cards facedown." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my turn." Zeman said. "So I'll start with my Acrobat Monkey in defense mode, and then I'll activate the continuous magic card Spiritual Forest, that ends my turn."

"Then I'm up so I'll play Morphtronic Radion in attack mode, and then I'll play this facedown." Leo said.

"Which brings us to my turn, so I'll simply set one monster and play this facedown." Devack said. "That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It feels like Luna's started her duel, are you sure sticking together is the best idea though Yusei?" Akiza asked. "We do have a strict time limit."

"Yeah I know, but we didn't have enough runners and besides the giant tower is on the way to the lizard one." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Akiza said just before a second duel runner raced up next to them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I old friend?" asked a figure in a hood.

"That voice, no way Kalin?" Yusei asked in shock.

"I'm glad you remember me old friend, after all I never forgot how you betrayed me." Kalin said taking the hood off as his mark began glowing. "Of course there's no time like the present for a little revenge."

With those words purple flames erupted from the ground and surrounded the two duel runners.

"You're in luck Akiza, you have front row seats to Yusei's final duel." Kalin said with a smirk.

"If it's a duel you want Kalin fine, but I didn't betray you back then." Yusei said.

"Save your excuses, I know what happened." Kalin said. "Now then, let's duel."

"Alright Kalin if beating you is what it takes to save the world then I'll just have to win." Yusei said calmly.

"If you even can Yusei." Kalin said before the two of them raced off along the track of flame.

Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 0 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first move, so I'll summon Infernity Beast in attack mode and play two cards facedown. Your move Yusei." Kalin said with a smirk.

Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 1 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1: "It's my move Kalin, so I'll start by summoning Max Warrior in attack mode, and then I'll attack your Infernity Beast." Yusei said. "Plus thanks to his special ability Max Warrior gains 400 attack points."

"Not quite Yusei, I use my trap card Depth Amulet." Kalin said quickly. "Now by discarding one card from my hand your attack is negated."

"Fine, in that case I end my turn with three facedown cardss." Yusei said. What's going on, Kalin would never willingly throw out the cards in his hand. I have a very bad feeling about this, he thought.

(Yusei and Luna have engaged in duels with the dark signers, and the other signers are approaching their shadow duels. Next chapter the duels will continue and things will change for everyone. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. A fatal mistake

"Alright you two, now that the start of this duel is out of the way we can move on to the main event." Zeman said with a smirk. "Of course the outcome is a foregone conclusion, the duel is just a formality."

"We'll see about that you overgrown monkey." Leo said.

"Indeed we will boy." Devack said calmly. "Take your turn Luna."

"If you insist, I summon Regulus in attack mode." Luna said. "Next I'll activate my Swords of Revealing Light to block your attacks for three turns."

"It also reveals my Ape Magician that I set last turn." Devack said calmly.

"I end my turn." Luna said calmly.

"Which means it's my move once again, so I'll start with my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light, now then I'll switch my Acrobat Monkey into attack mode and equip him with the Monkey Bow, now by cutting his attack points in half I can attack you directly." Zeman said coldly. "Now then, which one of you to strike first? Acrobat Monkey attack the boy now."

"Oh no, Leo." Luna said nervously.

"I'll end my turn, oh and just in case you were thinking of destroying my Acrobat Monkey, a monster equipped with the Monkey Bow switches to defense mode if it gets attacked, of course the Monkey Bow goes to the graveyard if the monster its equipped to isn't in attack mode." Zeman said calmly. "I end my turn."

Leo/Luna 3500 Devack/Zeman 4000: "It's my turn, so I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said. "Now I'll use his effect."

"Actually you'll be doing no such thing, I activate my Animal instincts trap card, this negates the effects of every monster on the field until the end of the turn." Devack said calmly.

"Oh man, that's not good." Leo said nervously. "I set one card and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kalin life poits 4000 speed counters 2 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2: "It's my turn again Yusei, so I think I'll start by activating Infernity Launcher. Thanks to this cards effect I can discard one Infernity Monster each turn, so that ends my move, but next turn the real fun can begin."

"What do you mean Kalin?" Yusei asked.

"Just wait Yusei, you'll find out soon enough." Kalin said with a smirk.

Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 3 Yusei life points 4000 spped counters 3: "You made one mistake Kalin, you only have one card in your hand which means you can only block one of my attacks." Yusei said. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Akiza thought nervously.

"If you're so confidant then go ahead Yusei, you're right I can only block one of your attacks." Kalin said calmly. "We'll see what it gets you."

"If you insist Kalin, Speed Warrior attack Infernity Beast." Yusei said.

"Well then, I'll discard my last card to activate Depth Amulet's effect." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Which means now Max Warrior can destroy your Infernity Beast." Yusei said. "That ends my…"

"Not quite old friend, I activate the spell card Fires of Doomsday." Kalin said. "This summons two Doomsday tokens to my side of the field in defense mode."

"Those tokens don't have any defense points, but just to be safe I'll set one card before ending my turn." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm surprised you're staying here instead of going to duel Yuno, does this have anything to do with your plans for him?" Roman asked calmly.

"Actually it does, I'm going to wait for Yukki and then I'll save him." Yuno said. "No matter what I won't let anything happen to my man."

"That kind of loyalty is admirable, well all I can say is that we'll need to see what destiny has in store for you two." Roman said calmly.

The moment Roman said that, their marks started to glow.

"I'm kind of disappointed, this is hardly the place I'd expect to find you second." said a voice from above them.

"You, what are you doing here?" Yuno asked looking up.

"Me, well I thought I'd repay first for helping out with that other diary holder. This should work nicely." Minene said before revealing a grenade. "Let's see how that little lightshow of yours works when I toss this into the works."

"You won't be doing anything of the sort." Roman said.

"Really, well if you insist." Minene said before dropping the Grenade. "Whoops, looks like it slipped."

The moment the grenade entered the light of the original ener-D reactor it detonated, causing Yuno and Roman's marks to triple in intensity before a purple flash of light enveloped the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening." Devack said in agony before collapsing to his knees. "My arm is on fire."

"Hey, what's going on with him?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Luna said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Leo said as Devack grabbed his arm and started shaking in pain.

"What kind of signer trickery is this, you can't defeat us in a fair duel so you resort to cheating?" Zeman asked angrily.

"Hey, we just said we don't know what's going on." Leo said.

"Then what's going on?" Zeman asked as Devack's mark began glowing even brighter and Luna's mark began flashing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kalin, what are doing?" Yusei asked as Kalin's duel runner slowed to a stop.

"It's my arm, there's something wrong with it." Kalin said before screaming in agony as his mark began glowing

"This isn't normal, there's something wrong with his mark Yusei." Akiza said.

"Yeah, I agree." Yusei said. Whatever's happening to him, I have a bad feeling things are about to get a lot worse, he thought nervously.

Suddenly Yusei and Akiza's marks began flashing.

"Now what's going on?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're about to find out." Yusei said just before the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky and roared.

(Minene Uryu threw a grenade into the light of the original ener-D reactor and now the signers and dark signers are beginning to experience the effects of that action. Next chapter the duels will resume and the third shadow duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Soldiers of the Netherworld part 1

"What in the world, why is the Crimson Dragon here?" Jack asked as his mark continued flashing.

"I don't know Jack, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yukiteru said taking out his phone.

 **The Netherworld is losing stability; it's going to explode.**

"What is it, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"We need to seal the control towers fast, things are a lot worse than they were before." Yukiteru said as his mark started to flash.

"Right, then lets keep moving." Jack said quickly as the two of them raced towards the Hummingbird tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, something's wrong. This is dangerous, even for a shadow duel." Akiza said nervously.

"Yeah I agree." Yusei said. "Kalin we need to stop this duel."

"Forget it Yusei." Kalin said weakly before starting his runner. "This duel is where I'm getting my revenge for what you did."

"Kalin, I didn't betray you." Yusei said.

Kalin life points 3400 speed counters 4 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4: "Save it, there's only one thing left to do at this point. I sacrifice my two Doomsday Tokens in order to summon my most powerful monster." Kalin said coldly as cloaked figures appeared in the flames surrounding him and Yusei. "Ancient soldier of the Netherworld, accept the offering of these souls as you return to finish your ancient battle! Claim the life of this signer and bring about the end of the world! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The moment Kalin said that, a massive stone appeared in the sky as the figures started screaming and turning into purple lights and being absorbed by the stone heart.

"What in the world is happening?" Yusei asked nervously.

"You're about to die Yusei." Kalin said before the heart exploded and a giant figure with blue lines all over its body rose out of the ground.

"What in the world is that thing?" Akiza asked fearfully.

"You should consider yourself lucky she isn't here Akiza, the only signer that will fall to Ccapac Apu is Yusei." Kalin said coldly as his mark began glowing even brighter and the lines covering Ccapac Apu began glowing with energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move signer, and your death is nearly upon us." Devack said as his mark began glowing even brighter.

"What do you mean, this duel isn't even close to being over yet." Leo said.

"Foolish boy, perhaps this will clarify your situation. I sacrifice my Ape Magician and Zeman's Acrobat Monkey in order to summon my strongest monster." Devack said before a stone appeared above them. "Beast of the Netherworld, I offer these Spirits to your limitless power! Rise from the shadows and claim the life of your ancient foe! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

The moment Devack said that, a portal appeared in the sky and purple lights flew out of it and into the stone heart.

"Interesting, so you're summoning him early are you. This battle will end soon enough." Zeman said as the stone heart exploded and an enormous monkey with yellow lines over its body appeared behind him and Devack.

"What is that?" Luna asked nervously.

"This is the last monster you will ever see little girl." Devack said as his mark began glowing and the lines on Cussilu started to glow. "Now then, the only question is which one of you to attack first, the signer or her precious brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world is going on over there?" Lazar asked nervously. "Why is the Crimson Dragon flying above the Satellite?"

"I'm not sure Lazar, but I have a bad feeling things have just changed for the worst." Goodwin said. "I'm heading to check on something, until I return I'm leaving the city in your capable hands."

"Director, are you sure seeing him now is the best idea?" Lazar asked. "Things in the Satellite are extremely dangerous."

"I know, but there's no other option at this point." Goodwin said.

"Of course, I understand completely director Goodwin." Lazar said calmly. "I'll keep everything in order until you return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world happened?" Roman asked weakly getting to his feet. "Argh, what is this burning?"

"That's different, so second what's with the lightshow?" Minene asked flipping to the ground.

"I don't know, but…" Yuno started to say before her phone buzzed.

 **Yukki's in pain, I need to help him.**

"What's wrong Yuno?" Roman asked holding his arm in pain as it began glowing even brighter.

"Yukki, I need to find him." Yuno said before grabbing her duel disc and flying out of the room.

"Things have changed, your actions are much more dangerous than you realize." Roman said. "I need to inform him of the situation now."

The moment he said that, Roman grabbed his deck and walked out of the room.

"This might be interesting." Minene said. "I don't have anything better to do so I may as well take a look."

With those words Minene flew out after Yuno and Roman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, what's going on around here?" asked an orange haired man on a black duel runner. "First those weirdoes show up taking people underground, then a dragon appears in the sky and then these markings keep showing up all around it."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with things that are beyond your comprehension boy." said a voice from behind him.

"Who's there?" Crow asked before turning to see a white haired man with a glowing purple spider on his arm. "Oh, you must be the one responsible for everything that's going on around here."

"I'll tell you once, leave now. This doesn't concern you." the man said just before a helicopter landed behind the orange haired man. "Rex, what's going on?"

"Roman, who is this?" Goodwin asked getting out of the helicopter.

"The name's Crow, and I plan on getting some answers one way or another." Crow said activating his duel disc.

"Stand aside, this is between us." Roman said.

"Forget it, you two are explaining what's going on." Crow said.

"We don't have time for this, it seems destiny has dealt you a poor hand boy." Goodwin said as he activated his duel disc. "Roman time is against us."

"Very well, you'll learn to regret this decision Crow." Roman said activating his duel disc.

"Keep dreaming, it's going to take a lot more than you two to take me down." Crow said.

"Let's duel." Crow, Goodwin, and Roman said simultaneously.

(Kalin and Devack have called powerful creatures known as Earthbound Immortals to their duels, and Goodwin, Roman, and a Satellite named Crow are about to begin a three-man duel. Next chapter the duels will continue, and a new creature will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Soldiers of the Netherworld part 2

Crow 4000 Goodwin 4000 Roman 4000: "I'll take the first move so I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Goodwin said calmly.

"In that case I'm up, so I'll play Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame." Crow said. "Now since birds of a feather flock together I can play two more Blackwings. So say hello to Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear."

"I reveal the trap card Torrential Tribute. This destroys every monster on the field." Goodwin said.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me." Crow said in disbelief. "I set one card and end my move."

"You chose to interfere in a battle you have no place in, this result was inevitable." Roman said. "I summon Spyder Spider in attack mode, and now I'll attack your life points directly Crow."

"You two haven't beaten me yet." Crow said.

"We'll see, I end my move with two facedown cards." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kalin, what's going on?" Yusei asked as the mark on Kalin's arm began glowing even brighter.

"You're about to find out, I play the Speed Spell Angel Baton to draw two cards." Kalin said. "Now I activate the Speed Spell Chaotic Union, this card costs 3000 life points but in exchange I can sacrifice my Earthbound Immortal in order to summon the most powerful creature in existence."

The moment Kalin said that, a pillar of light erupted around Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu.

"Kalin, what are you doing?" Yusei asked fearfully.

"I have a bad feeling we're about to find out Yusei." Akiza said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you're so confident than attack me." Leo said.

"If that's what you want, but first I have a magic card to activate." Devack said as his mark began to glow even brighter. "I play Chaotic Union, now at the cost of 3000 life points I can sacrifice Earthbound Immortal Cusillu in order to summon something a bit more powerful."

"What could be more powerful than that thing?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know Leo, but I have a bad feeling we're about to find out." Luna said as a pillar of light erupted around Earthbound Immortal Cusillu.

"Now then, it's time to destroy you two." Devack said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crow 2500 Goodwin 4000 Roman 4000: "It's my move once again, so I'll set two more cards and end my move." Goodwin said calmly.

"Then it's my turn." Crow said. These two are obviously working together, which means I really need to stop up my game, he thought.

"Nothing you play will change the outcome of this duel." Roman said. "Once you've been dealt with our real duel can begin."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on losing anytime soon." Crow said. "I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North, and thanks to his special ability I can summon Bora the Spear from my graveyard."

"A synchro summon, I'm not surprised you would try something like that." Goodwin said calmly. "Of course it won't make a difference in the long run."

"Keep telling yourself that, I tune Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North with Blackwing – Bora the Spear." Crow said. "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"

"So now you're going to attack my Spyder Spider, am I correct?" Roman asked calmly.

"Not this time, I attack you directly." Crow said pointing at Goodwin.

"I reveal the trap card Negate Attack." Goodwin said calmly. "This negates your attack."

Suddenly two pillars of light appeared.

"No way, what's going on?" Crow asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea." Goodwin said fearfully before noticing Roman's mark was beginning to glow. "Roman?"

"It seems that our battle will have to end sooner than we anticipated." Roman said calmly. "Now then, do you have any other cards to play or is your turn over?"

"I set one card and end my turn." Crow said.

"Then it's my move, and I start with the Spider Web field spell. Next since I control a spider monster I can summon Ambush Spider in defense mode, and now with two monsters on my field I can summon my ultimate monster." Roman said. "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru."

The moment Roman said that, a stone heart appeared above him before exploding and transforming into a massive spider with red lines on its body appeared.

"What the heck is that thing?" Crow asked nervously.

"Something very dangerous." Goodwin said.

"Now, I play the magic card Chaotic Union so at the cost of 3000 life points I can sacrifice Earthbound Immortal Uru in order to summon something even more powerful." Roman said as his mark suddenly began glowing even brighter as a pillar of light appeared around Uru. "This battle is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you summoning?" Leo asked nervously.

"I'm glad you asked boy, allow me to show you." Devack said coldly. "The feral beasts emerge from the depths of the earth! Transcend your earthly boundaries and emerge in your true unmatched form! Rise, Transcended Immortal Cusillu."

The moment Devack said that, the pillar of light faded to reveal Cusillu had turned yellow with purple markings covering its body.

"This is really bad." Leo said fearfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Warrior of the Netherworld, the time has come to reclaim the power you've lost! Break free of the shackles that contain you and emerge in your true form! Appear, Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu." Kalin said as the pillar of light faded to reveal Ccapac Apu had turned blue with purple lines covering its body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about, this duel is far from over." Crow said.

"You should learn not to speak before you see what you're up against." Roman said. "Timeless spider that leads the armies of the Netherworld, appear and bring an end to this world! Return to your true form and transcend your earthly prison! Arise, Transcended Immortal Uru."

The moment Roman said that, the pillar of light vanished to reveal Uru had turned red with purple markings on its body.

(The dark signers have revealed a new creature known as a Transcended Immortal. Next chapter the power of these new monsters will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. The beginning of the end

"This is incredibly dangerous, Crow right?" Goodwin asked.

"Yeah, but do you have any ideas on how to beat that thing?" Crow asked.

"One, but there's no guarantee it will work." Goodwin said.

"Nothing can change the outcome of this duel now. Transcended Immortal Uru can attack you both directly s long as I only use half its attack points on each one of you." Roman said coldly.

"Hold on, but that means both of us take 2500 points of damage." Crow said nervously.

"Exactly, one down and one to go." Roman said as Uru launched two webs at Crow and Goodwin.

"I play the trap card Blackwing Barrier." Crow said quickly. "Now I can send one Blackwing from my deck to the graveyard to decrease my damage by that Blackwing's attack points."

"So you can buy yourself one turn at the most, well then which Blackwing will you sacrifice?" Roman asked coldly.

"I send Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield to the graveyard." Crow said quickly.

"In that case I end my turn." Roman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, that monster has 5000 attack points." Yusei said nervously.

"That's not all Yusei, Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu can reduce it's attack power by 3000 points until the end phase in order to destroy every magic and trap card on your field, and it can attack your life points directly." Kalin said with a smirk. "So why wait, Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu attack Yusei directly."

"Yusei, are you alright?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I'm fine, but one more hit from that thing and we're dead." Yusei said.

"Correction Yusei, I have something even more fitting." Kalin said. "Though I'll get to that on my next turn. Make your last move count old friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's far worse than you realize boy, Transcended Immortal Cusillu has the ability to cut your life points in half." Devack said. "Of course there's far more to him than just that but I'll get to the rest in due time."

"Why not attack, Transcended Immortal Cusillu could have wiped out their life points." Zeman said.

"Unfortunately despite being the true form of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Transcended Immortal Cusillu can't attack them directly and it also can't attack the turn it's summoned, however his special abilities more than make up for that minor setback.." Devack said calmly. "On my next turn this duel will be over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world is going on around here?" Jack asked. "First those pillars of light shoot out of the ground and now the earth is shaking."

Suddenly two figures appeared out of the sky and landed in front of Jack's duel runner.

"Yukki, you're still safe." Yuno said. "I'm so relieved."

"Yuno, what are you doing here?" Yukiteru asked in shock.

"Yuno? Isn't that the girl you've been having those dreams about?" Jack asked.

"I'm not surprised." Minene said walking up to Jack. "Those two are lovebirds from a long time ago, trust me that's as complicated as you want it to be."

"Then what about you, are you one of the dark signers too?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"No, that's second's thing." Minene said.

"Right, Yukiteru do you need a hand with this?" Jack asked.

"No, Yuno just wants to talk right?" Yukiteru asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I had to make sure you were ok." Yuno said. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my man."

"Alright, then what do you want to talk about Yuno?" Yukiteru asked before Yuno showed him her phone.

"I had to make sure you were alright, I don't care who it is I'll protect you." Yuno said.

"Protect him, what are you talking about?" Jack asked. "You're a dark signer aren't you?"

"That doesn't matter, I'll protect Yukki with my life." Yuno said.

"Go on ahead Jack, you need to seal the control unit don't you?" Yukiteru asked.

"Right, just be…" Jack started to say before nearly falling off his duel runner. "What's going on now?"

The moment Jack asked that a faint purple glow appeared in the sky as Yuno's mark started glowing before she disappeared along with Yukiteru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crow 100 Goodwin 1500 Roman 1000: "It's my move again, and if we want to destroy that beast Crow there's only one way to do it." Goodwin said.

"Whatever your plan is, if it can stop that thing then I'm all for it." Crow said. "In that case since both of you possess monsters and I possess none I'm allowed to summon Oracle of the Sun from my hand, and next I'll play the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator as well."

"I see where this is going." Crow said with a smirk.

"Now I'll tune Fire Ant Ascator with Oracle of the Sun." Goodwin said calmly. "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

"I hate to break it to you, but that dragon isn't strong enough to take down his Transcended Immortal Uru." Crow said nervously.

"I'm well aware of that, however I can equip it with the magic card Incan Offering making it so that Roman has to attack it on his next turn." Goodwin said calmly. "Now I attack Blackwing Armed Wing with Sun Dragon Inti."

"What the, what are you doing?" Crow asked as his life points hit zero.

"You may find it hard to believe Crow, but I just saved your life in this duel." Goodwin said. "Well Roman, I end my turn."

Crow 0 Goodwin 15000 Roman 1000: "You willingly ended the duel in a draw, then you know what this means Rex." Roman said coldly.

"Yes I do, but since I defeated Crow he won't suffer the consequences." Goodwin said.

"What are you talking about, what consequences?" Crow asked.

"That's not your concern, Transcended Immortal Uru attack Sun Dragon Inti and end this duel." Roman said calmly.

The moment Transcended Immortal Uru struck Sun Dragon Inti, a flash of light filled the area before fading to reveal Roman and Goodwin had disappeared.

(One of the shadow duels has reached its conclusion, but a mysterious purple glow has appeared in New Domino City. Next chapter the signers will acquire a way to fight off the Transcended Immortals. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. Crimson Hope

Kalin life points 400 speed counters 5 Yusei life points 1000 speed counters 2: "Kalin, I don't know what happened to you but I'm going to do whatever I can to stop you and save the world." Yusei said.

"Please Yusei nothing you try will change the outcome of our duel. You've lost plain and simple." Kalin said coldly.

"Maybe, but the Angel Baton speed spell may change that." Yusei said just as his mark began glowing. "What in the world?"

"I don't know." Akiza said before her mark disappeared. "Wait now what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something very strange is going on around here, and I intend to find out what it is." Jack said before his mark vanished. "What, just what's going on around here?"

"Oh man, what happened?" asked a voice. "Wait Jack?"

"Crow, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm looking for these two guys I was dueling, Roman and Rex, they know what's going on and I intend to find out for myself." Crow said.

"You're in over your head Crow, you need to get as far away from here as you can." Jack said before smirking. "Of course you're not going to listen to that are you?"

"Of course not, I intend to find out exactly what happened here." Crow said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what are you waiting for little girl?" Devack asked coldly. "It is your turn."

"Luna, what's happening to you?" Leo asked nervously before Luna's mark vanished.

"What trickery is this?" Zeman asked. "Where did the signer's mark go?"

"I have no idea." Devack said in confusion.

"It's Yusei, he's in trouble." Luna said.

"He isn't the only one, now take your turn little girl." Zeman said impatiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno, what's going on?" Yukiteru asked.

"It was that woman, she tried to blow up the reactor." Yuno said. "That doesn't matter though, as long as we're safe and together right Yukki?"

"Yuno, you know that's not true. The others are fighting to save the world, you remember what happened before don't you?" Yukiteru asked taking out his phone. "It's still written in here."

"That doesn't matter, there's no survival game this time so this universe won't be destroyed." Yuno said quickly. "It's too dangerous to get involved Yukki."

"What about the others, am I supposed to just sit around and let them die?" Yukiteru asked just as his mark vanished. "Wait, how did that happen?"

"Yukki, are you ok?" Yuno asked quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Yusei, what are you waiting for draw your cards?" Kalin said. "Nothing in your deck can possibly help you defeat me."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right I don't have anything that can beat that Transcended Immortal's 5000 attack points." Yusei said just before the top cards of his deck started to glow.

"What are you trying to do Yusei?" Kalin asked.

"We're about to find out." Yusei said drawing his cards. Wait these cards, ok that just might work.

"Yusei, what are those cards?" Akiza asked in surprise. "I've never heard of either of them."

"Whatever you try it won't work. This duel is over and you're about to die old friend." Kalin said coldly.

"Not quite Kalin, I'll discard one card and then I summon the tuner monster Crimson Guardian." Yusei said. "When he's summoned I can play a dragon type synchro monster to the field in defense mode and I choose Stardust Dragon."

"Yusei, what are you planning on summoning?" Akiza asked.

"Nothing yet, first I'm activating Crimson Guardian's other special ability." Yusei said. "I can pay half my life points to summon a monster with less attack points from my deck, and I choose Tuningware."

"You're just wasting your time, none of your monsters can defeat Ccapac Apu." Kalin said confidently.

"We'll see Kalin, I tune level two Crimson Guardian with level two Tuningware and level eight Stardust Dragon." Yusei said as the marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his body.

"Yusei, what's happening?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Clustering dreams will become a new guiding light! Become the path its light shines upon! Crimson Synchro! Take to the heavens, Crimson Head Dragon!" Yusei said before Stardust Dragon appeared above him while turning crimson with the head of the Crimson Dragon marking its wings.

"What in the world is that thing Yusei?" Kalin asked nervously.

"Crimson Head Dragon is the monster that's going to put an end to this duel, I activate his special ability." Yusei said. "Once per turn I can activate the effects of a dragon type synchro monster as long as I send monsters needed to summon it from my deck to the graveyard."

"What are you planning Yusei?" Kalin asked. "Nothing you summon can possibly, wait unless you're planning on using that monster's effects."

"Exactly Kalin, so by sending level four Hyper Synchron and level three Gauntlet Warrior to the graveyard I can activate the special ability of Akiza's Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said. "I destroy every card on the field."

"Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu can't be destroyed by that effect." Kalin said.

"I know Kalin, but there's another reason I used that effect, Crimson Head Dragon gains the attack points of the dragon type synchro monster I chose, meaning it now has 5900 attack points." Yusei said. "Crimson Star Dragon attack Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu and end this duel."

The moment Yusei said that, a crimson glow appeared around Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu before Crimson Head Dragon unleashed a blinding flash of light that faded to reveal Ccapac Apu had vanished and Kalin's life points had hit zero.

"Yusei, I knew you could…" Kalin started to say before gasping as a purple mist flowed out of his eyes and his body turned to dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what's that?" Yukiteru asked as a faint purple mist flowed into Yuno's mark.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now Yukki." Yuno said. "The important thing is that we're safe and together."

"You know that's not true Yuno, I need to help the others." Yukiteru said as his mark reappeared.

"Yukki." Yuno said quietly before their marks flashed and they disappeared.

(Yusei managed to gain a new monster and take down Kalin. Next chapter another shadow duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. The Claw's strength

"Yusei, he won." Luna said as her mark reappeared only to begin glowing even brighter.

"Now what are you doing girl?" Zeman asked angrily.

Leo/Luna 1750 Devack/Zeman 1000: "It's my move so I'll activate my Emergency Rescue card." Luna said. "This costs 500 life points but I can get my Ancient Fairy Dragon back."

"Fine, take the Ancient Fairy Dragon. It won't change anything." Devack said with a smirk.

"We'll see, I summon the tuner monster Sunny Pixie." Luna said. "Do you mind lending me a hand Leo?"

"No problem, I play the trap card Morphtronic Prototype Unit." Leo said confidently. "This card double Morphtronic Celfon's level."

"Ok, now I tune level one Sunny Pixie with level two Morphtronic Celfon and Level four Regulus." Luna said calmly as her mark continued to glow. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"A waste of your time nothing you play can stop my monster and just in case you were planning on using your special ability to summon some kind of monster that can protect your life points I'll activate another ability of Transcended Immortal Cusillu and return Ancient Fairy Dragon to your extra deck." Devack said calmly. "You lose little girl."

"I end my turn." Luna said nervously.

Leo/Luna 2250 Devack/Zeman 1000: "It's my move, so I'll attack Leo's Morphtronic Radion with Devack's Transcended Immortal Cusillu." Zeman said quickly.

"I play Morphtransition, switching Morphtronic Radion into defense mode and negating your attack." Leo said quickly.

"Fine, then I'll just end my turn." Zeman said. "You'll lose soon enough."

"It's my move." Leo said. "Oh man, I can't do anything."

"It seems your luck has finally run out little signer." Devack said. "It's my move so I'll attack your Sunlight Unicorn with Transcended Immortal Cusillu."

"I play the trap card Spiritual Barrier." Luna said quickly. "Leo or I can remove a monster from play to decrease the damage from your attack by that monster's attack points, and then I can draw one card."

"There's only one monster that can save us, I remove Power Tool Dragon from play reducing the damage by 2300 points." Leo said quickly.

"A waste of time, that won't change the outcome of the duel." Devack said. "I end my turn."

"You have a plan right Luna?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry Leo." Luna said. I only wish I did have a plan, she thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This feeling, Luna needs my help." Yusei said before his mark disappeared. "I had a feeling this would happen, be careful Luna."

"Do you think she's getting that card this time Yusei?" Akiza asked as her mark vanished as well.

"I think so, hopefully she'll be able to take down whatever Transcended Immortal she and Leo are up against." Yusei said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno you know that we don't have a choice." Yukiteru said.

"What if we got rid of these markings and let other people fight instead Yukki?" Yuno asked desperately. "That way we could stay together this time."

"We both know that's impossible Yuno." Yukiteru said as his mark vanished a second time and he pulled out his phone. "Four hours, that's how much time until the end. We both have one right, a dead end?"

"No, Yukki don't say that." Yuno said desperately just as two duel runners raced up to them.

"There you are, wait that's a dark signer." Jack said before his mark vanished. "What in the world, no matter I don't need the power of the Crimson Dragon to defeat you."

"Jack you don't know what you're doing." Yukiteru said urgently.

"Hold it Jack, I'll handle this one." Crow said with a smirk before activating his duel disc. "It's about time I get some payback for my last duel."

"Yuno, don't do this." Yukiteru said desperately.

"It's no use Yukiteru, Crow's made up his mind and he won't leave without a duel." Jack said. "Don't worry about him, Crow might not be as skilled as me but he can hold his own."

"Well, are we dueling or not?" Crow asked impatiently.

"Ok, just leave this to me Yukki." Yuno said with a smile as she activated her duel disc.

"Let's duel." Crow and Yuno said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, Luna you've got all of the marks." Leo said in shock.

Leo/Luna 1550 Devack/Zeman 1000: "It's my move." Luna said before the top card of her deck started to glow.

"Now what?" Devack asked in annoyance.

"This card, ok that might work." Luna said. "I discard one card in order to summon Crimson Guardian and then I use his effect to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode."

"That's pointless, there's nothing you can do to defeat us." Zeman said coldly.

"That's not true, I pay half my life points to summon Marshmallon in defense mode." Luna said. "Now I tune level two Crimson Guardian with level three Marshmallon and level seven Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"This can't be happening." Devack said nervously.

"Crimson light to guide all life, lend your hand to a brighter future! Crimson Synchro! Guide us to salvation, Crimson Claw Dragon!" Luna said as the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared above her before it turned crimson with the mark of the Crimson Dragon's claw emblazoned on it's wings.

"What kind of monster is that?" Zeman asked nervously.

"Crimson Claw Dragon is going to protect everyone from you dark signers." Luna said. "I activate my dragon's special ability, I deal 200 points of damage for every monster in my graveyard."

"Wait, but that means…" Devack said before Leo grinned.

"Exactly, you lose." Leo said as a crimson glow filled the field and wiped out the last of Devack and Zeman's life points and the marks of the Crimson Dragon vanished leaving only the claw on Luna's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Since I'm such a nice guy you can have the first turn." Crow said as a faint purple mist flew into Yuno's mark.

Not again, what's happening to Yuno, Yukiteru thought nervously.

(Leo and Luna managed to defeat Zeman and Devack using another Crimson Synchro monster, but now Crow is preparing to duel Yuno. Next chapter will begin, and a new dark signer will emerge. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. The Agent of the Netherworld part 1

Yuno 4000 Crow 4000: "Alright, in that case I'll start by playing the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky and then I'll summon the Agent of Force Mars in attack mode." Yuno said. "Then I set one card and end my move."

"Big mistake, our life points are the same which means your monster doesn't have any attack points." Crow said. "I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Agent of Force Mars."

"I play Draining Shield." Yuno said. "This negates Shura's attack and I gain life points equal to its attack points."

"No way, you can't be serious." Crow said nervously.

"I am, so now my Agent of Force Mars gets 1800 more attack points." Yuno said. "Don't worry about a thing Yukki, I'll take care of this quick ok."

"I'm not beat yet, I end my turn with these three facedown cards." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He doesn't know what he's up against, he needs to surrender." Yukiteru said.

"Crow isn't the type to surrender." Jack said. "Trust me this duel is far from over."

"Jack you know how good I am, Yuno's just as good as me." Yukiteru said. "He's going to lose against a dark signer."

"That won't happen Yukiteru, you don't know Crow like I do and trust me he's a lot tougher to take down than you think." Jack said calmly.

"I hope you're right Jack." Yukiteru said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna won, so that means there are only two more control units." Yusei said calmly.

"Yeah, but who knows how many dark signers are left." Akiza said. "We need to be careful."

"I agree." Yusei said. "We should get moving."

"Right." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rex, it seems that the forces of the Netherworld will be victorious in our battle." Roman said calmly.

"It would seem so." Goodwin said. "I faced you with everything I had and still lost."

"It appears so Rex, now Underground Arachnid end this duel." Roman said as Goodwin lost the last of his life points.

"I lost the duel, so we both know what happens now." Goodwin said closing his eyes.

"Yes, wait don't tell me this was your goal the whole time Rex?" Roman asked as a purple mark appeared on Goodwin's back.

"You didn't utilize the true potential of the two marks, but I will. I'll destroy this world and then remake it in my own…" Goodwin started to say before clutching his head in pain. "What's happening?"

"You're beginning to feel the effects, something is very wrong and there's no telling how much time we have left." Roman said.

"In that case we need to defeat the signers as quickly as possible." Goodwin said before two cards appeared in front of him. "With any luck we can stop this before it gets out of hand."

"For all of our sakes Rex, I hope you're right." Roman said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuno 5800 Crow 4000: "Huh, another one?" Yuno asked as her mark started to glow.

"Another what?" Crow asked.

"It's my move again so I'll play a magic card." Yuno said. "Poison of the Old Man, and I'll have it deal 800 points of damage."

"Hey, don't just ignore me." Crow said.

"Then I'll summon the Agent of Creation Venus and now I'll attack Shura the Blue Flame with the Agent of Force Mars." Yuno said.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Fake Feather." Crow said quickly. "Now by sending Blackwing – Bora the Spear to my graveyard I can use a trap card from your graveyard, and I choose Draining Shield."

"Oh, then I end my turn by playing one card facedown." Yuno said thoughtfully.

Yuno 5800 Crow 5800: "My move so I'll start things off by summoning Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North, and thanks to his effect I can bring Bora the Spear back in defense mode." Crow said. "Now I'll tune Blizzard the Far North with Bora the Spear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not surprised, Crow's got her exactly where he wants her." Jack said calmly.

"You don't get it Jack." Yukiteru said before pulling out his phone. "I thought so, he's in danger of dying."

"What are you talking about, he has the advantage right now." Jack said. "You know that when both players have the same amount of life points Agent's are at their weakest."

"No, Jack I'm serious he needs to stop before this gets out of hand." Yukiteru said urgently.

"What are you talking about Yukiteru?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Crow's in danger, he needs to stop this duel." Yukiteru said looking at his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!" Crow said as his monster appeared.

"I activate my monster's special ability." Yuno said suddenly. "When you synchro summon I can play Dark Tuner Infernal Empress from my deck in defense mode."

"What the, a level eleven monster?" Crow asked in shock. "Well it doesn't change anything, I'll attack your Agent of Force Mars with Blackwing Armed Wing to end my move."

Yuno 3500 Crow 5800: "I'm not going to let you get between me and my Yukki." Yuno said suddenly as her mark started glowing. "I pay 1500 life points to summon three Mystical Shine Balls in defense mode."

"Go ahead, this duel is as good as over." Crow said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you this duel is as good as over, Blackwing Armed Wing gains 500 attack points when it battles a monster in defense mode and it deals piercing damage." Jack said calmly. "All he needs to do is attack one of the Mystical Shine Balls and he's going to win."

"No he isn't, that monster means Crow lost." Yukiteru said

"What are you talking about Yukiteru, that monster only has 2000 defense points." Jack said before Yukiteru showed him his phone.

 **Yuno summoned a dark synchro monster, Crow's life points are at zero and he isn't breathing.**

(Crow and Yuno are dueling, and Goodwin has become a dark signer. Next chapter the duel will end, and Akiza and Jack will arrive at their respective control towers. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	34. The Agent of the Netherworld part 2

"I told you I won't let anyone get between me and Yukki, so I end my turn." Yuno said calmly.

Yuno 2000 Crow 5800: "It's my move so now I'll have Blackwing Armed Wing attack your Mystical Shine Ball." Crow said confidently. "You lose."

"No I don't, as long as Dark Tuner Infernal Empress is in play I can pay half my life points to negate your attack." Yuno said quickly.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my move." Crow said.

Yuno 1000 Crow 5800: "It's my move." Yuno said coldly. "Level eleven Infernal Empress dark tunes with two of my level two Mystical Shine Balls."

"Wait a minute, that's level 15." Crow said in disbelief. "You can't summon something that doesn't exist."

"Wrong, it adds up to negative seven." Yuno said. "Foreseer of the future, oracle of the past. I call you from the endless shadows to foresee this mortal's demise! Dark Synchro! Reveal our destinies, Underworld Agent of Precognition!"

"What kind of monster is that?" Crow asked in disbelief as a pale female figure in a black dress appeared before it formed an hourglass filled with black sand.

"It's my dark synchro monster, and now I activate its special ability." Yuno said. "Since you have more life points than me I can add the attack points of one monster in my deck to my Underworld Agent, and take the same attack points away from a monster on your field, plus any extra points are dealt to you as damage."

"Hold on, you have to be kidding." Crow said nervously.

"No, so now I add the 2700 attack points of my Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fenikkusu to my Underworld Agent of Precognition and reduce Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame's attack power by the same amount." Yuno said.

"Hold on, but combined with the extra damage that means your monster has enough attack points to wipe out my lire points." Crow said nervously.

"Yup, now I attack Shura the Blue Flame with Underworld Agent of Precognition." Yuno said as she one the duel only for Crow to collapse to the ground.

"Yuno, what did you do?" Yukiteru asked in shock.

"I told you I wouldn't let anyone get between us Yukki." Yuno said happily.

"Crow, hey Crow get up already." Jack said shaking Crow. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Jack, we don't have any time to waste." Yukiteru said. "You need to seal the control tower, as for me I'll avenge him."

"Yeah, you're right." Jack said. "Just promise me you'll wipe her out once and for all."

"I'll do everything I can to win." Yukiteru said before Jack raced off on his duel runner. "Yuno, you didn't have to kill him don't you remember what happened last time?"

"This is different Yukki, besides this time neither of us have to die." Yuno said.

"Look that's not possible Yuno. I guess there really is only one way to get through to you." Yukiteru said activating his duel disc.

"Yukki." Yuno said sadly.

"You know this is the only option Yuno." Yukiteru said quietly as his mark started to glow. "So let's just get our match over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crow, I'll make sure to crush this dark signer and then I'll be back for you old friend, Jack thought as he raced toward the distant tower.

Suddenly purple flames appeared on either side of his duel runner.

"So you're here Jack, I'm not surprised." said a voice from behind him. "Then again we both know there's only one way for you to get to the control tower."

"Yeah, so let's just skip the formalities and get started already." Jack said before the dark signer raced up next to him.

"Alright, if you're in such a hurry to lose you can have the first turn." the dark signer said calmly.

"Wait that voice, you're that reporter girl." Jack said in shock. "You're telling me you're a dark signer?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know my name, but just as a reminder it's Carly." the dark signer said coldly.

"Well Carly, you're going to have a front row seat to my latest victory." Jack said.

"Duel." Jack and Carly said simultaneously.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start things off by summoning Twin Shield Defender in defense mode and playing two cards facedown." Jack said. "That ends my move."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I expected more from you Jack, I set three cards facedown and summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode." Carly said. "That'll do for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a bad feeling about this, Jack and Yukiteru are both dueling the dark signers." Yusei said nervously.

"True, but right now all we can do is focus on sealing the lizard tower before whatever the dark signers are planning succeeds." Akiza said quickly.

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling about all of this." Yusei said. "Those Transcended Immortals are dangerous, we both saw that firsthand."

"It won't make a difference, this dark signer won't be able to summon a Transcended Immortal." Akiza said just as the two of them arrived at the tower.

"I've been waiting for you Akiza, or should I say Black Rose." said a figure from inside the tower.

"I had a feeling one of you dark signers would be here." Akiza said getting off Yusei's duel runner. "So before I can seal that control tower I need to defeat you right?"

"Assuming you're even capable of defeating me." the dark signer said. "You'll pay for what you did to my brother, a life for a life after all Black Rose."

"Brother, what are you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"Don't like to me." the dark signer said coldly. "My younger brother saw you duel and then disappeared. He had to have been killed by your movement, and I'm going to get my revenge."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but I do know that I won't let you beat me." Akiza said activating her duel disc.

"Let's duel." Akiza and the dark signer said simultaneously.

(Yuno defeated Crow and now three more shadow duels have started. Next chapter the duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	35. Approaching Darkness part 1

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 2: "Your Fortune Lady only has 200 attack points, which means destroying it will be simple." Jack said confidently. "I sacrifice Twin Shield Defender in order to summon Vice Dragon, and now I'll attack that Fortune Lady Light."

"Not quite, I activate the trap card Slip of Fortune." Carly said quickly. "This negates your attack and removes Fortune Lady Light until my next standby phase. Of course that activates Fortune Lady Light's special ability, letting me summon a new Fortune Lady to take her place."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said nervously.

"You should, because I summon Fortune Lady Dark." Carly said.

"In that case I'll set one card and end my move." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukki we don't have to do this." Yuno said quickly. "We can change the future."

"Yuno, you know that my diary didn't give me a dead end, it gave me an unavoidable one." Yukiteru said. "You can have the first turn Yuno, so let's just get this over with."

Yukiteru 4000 Yuno 4000: "Yukki, I set one card and play the Agent of Miracles Jupiter in attack mode." Yuno said sadly. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll make things easier for both of us by playing the Sanctuary in the Sky field spell." Yukiteru said. "Then I'll summon my Agent of Creation Venus in attack mode. Now I'll equip my Agent of Creation Venus with the Cestus of Dagla and attack."

"I play the trap Anticipated Attack, this activates when I have an Agent of the field and it negates one attack." Yuno said quickly. "I'm not going to let you get hurt Yukki."

"Yuno, we both know what'll happen if we don't finish our match." Yukiteru said taking out his phone. "We only have a few more hours before the Netherworld explodes, if the control towers aren't sealed it won't make a difference who wins we'll all hit our dead ends. I end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 ? 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode and play two cards facedown." the dark signer said coldly. "That ends my move Akiza."

"In that case it's my turn so I'll start by summoning Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode, next since she's the only card on my field I draw one card, and if it isn't a monster Witch of the Black Rose is automatically destroyed." Akiza said. "Though it looks like luck is on my side because the top card of my deck was Pheoenixian Seed."

"That won't change the outcome of our duel." the dark signer said. "I will have my revenge Akiza."

"We'll see, Witch of the Black Rose attacks Reptilianne Gorgon." Akiza said. "Then I set two cards to end my move."

Akiza 4000 ? 3700: "I activate Monster Reborn to bring Reptilianne Gorgon in defense mode, but then I'll sacrifice my Gorgon in order to summon my Reptilianne Medusa in attack mode." the dark signer said. "Now I'll send this card from my hand to the graveyard to reduce your Witch of the Black Rose to zero attack points, and then I'll attack it."

"I play the trap card Rose Offering." Akiza said quickly. "This trap cuts my damage in half and then I can add a monster with less attack points than the damage I took to my hand."

"That won't change anything, I end my turn." the dark signer said. "I end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 3: "It's my turn again Jack, so now my Slip of Fortune brings back Fortune Lady Light, and then both of my Fortune Ladies gain one level, giving Light 200 extra attack points, and Dark 400 more points." Carly said. "Now Fortune Lady Dark attack Vice Dragon."

"I play my own trap card, Prideful Roar." Jack said. "This lets me pay 400 life points to give my Vice Dragon 700 attack points, more than enough to wipe our your Fortune Lady Dark."

"Now bad Jack, I end my turn by sacrificing Fortune Lady Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth." Carly said.

Jack life points 3600 speed counter 4 Carly life points 3700 speed counters 4: "It's my move, so I'll summon the Trust Guardian tuner monster." Jack said. "Now I'll tune level three Trust Guardian with level five Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my strongest monster."

"It won't be enough to beat me Jack." Carly said confidently.

"We'll see." Jack said. "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, I trust your business in the Satellite went well?" Lazar asked calmly.

"It went even better than I anticipated." Goodwin said. "However it seems that the forces of darkness are growing in strength, I fear that the signers may not be able to win this conflict without assistance."

"Wait, but if the signers won't be able to defeat the dark signers the whole world is doomed." Lazar said nervously. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have something in mind, I've been looking into a alternative solution in case of emergencies and I'm nearly ready to put it into action." Goodwin said.

"Oh, well that's a relief." Lazar said. "Though if you don't mind me asking director, what exactly is your alternative solution?"

"If it comes to it you'll be the first to know Lazar." Goodwin said before placing a duel deck into his desk. "For now however we wait to see if the signers are capable of defeating the forces of darkness."

"Of course." Lazar said calmly before leaving the room.

Still, ever since I lost to my brother in our rematch I can't help but feel that things are going to be far worse than anyone can possibly imagine, Goodwin thought nervously as a purple condor on his back began faintly glowing.

(The duels with the dark signers are underway, and Goodwin has a back-up plan in case the signers are defeated. Next chapter a new transcended immortal will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	36. Approaching Darkness part 2

Akiza 2900 ? 3700: "It's my move, so now I'll summon the monster I added to my hand, Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza said. "Then since I summoned him I can also play Rose Fairy in attack mode."

"What's the point of that move, you can't summon Black Rose Dragon with those two." the dark signer said calmly.

"True, then again I can tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level three Rose Fairy." Akiza said. "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose."

"A second synchro monster?" the dark signers asked. "A nice try Akiza but our monsters have the same attack points, it would be a mistake to attack my Reptilianne Gorgon."

"I hate to disagree with you, but this card might change your mind." Akiza said. "I equip Splendid Rose with my Rose Amulet, this gives my monster 400 extra attack points. Now I'll attack Reptilianne Gorgon."

"I assume you'll end your move now?" the dark signer asked.

"Not quite, by removing Rose Fairy from my graveyard from play Splendid Rose is allowed to attack again with half its strength." Akiza said. "Then I'll set one card and end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Jack, what now?" Carly asked. "Your dragon can destroy either of my Fortune Ladies."

"Exactly, now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Fortune Lady Earth." Jack said confidently.

"I play my speed spell Time Passage, now because I have three speed counters this card boosts Fortune Lady Earth from level six to level nine until the end phase." Carly said.

"Which means it gains 1200 attack points making it stronger than my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"True, but there's also Earth's special ability, whenever her level increases you take 400 points of damage. That means you lose your Red Dragon Archfiend and take 1000 points of damage this turn." Carly said.

"My dragon isn't going anywhere, I play Trust Guardian's ability. By reducing Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points by 400 he isn't destroyed." Jack said. "I set one card and end my turn."

Jack life points 2600 speed counter 5 Carly life points 3700 speed counters 5: "In that case it's my move Jack, so both my Fortune Ladies gain one level and 400 attack points." Carly said.

"Yeah, and I lose 400 life points thanks to your Fortune Lady Earth's special ability." Jack said.

"Exactly, next I'll sacrifice both of my Fortune Ladies in order to summon something even stronger." Carly said. "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the Netherworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

"Hold on, why would you do that?" Jack asked. "That monster is weaker than my Red Dragon Archfiend, why would you summon it?"

"My Earthbound Immortal can attack directly Jack, you lose." Carly said confidently. "Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu end this duel."

"Not quite, I play the trap card Archfiend's Pride." Jack said quickly. "This card may reduce my Red Dragon Archfiend's defense points to zero, but I gain 2000 life points as a result."

"In that case I'll play Chaotic Union, this costs 3000 life points but now by sacrificing Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu I can summon something stronger." Carly said as a pillar of light enveloped her Earthbound Immortal. "Master of the past and decider of the future, spread again the wings bathed in the Netherworld's secrets and remake the nature of the world! Descend, Transcended Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

As Carly said that, Aslla Piscu emerged from the light as an orange hummingbird with purple markings over its body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another one, each time a Transcended Immortal is summoned our time is cut shorter." Roman said nervously. "Rex, for all of our sakes I hope that your plan works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukki there's another way, you know there is." Yuno said.

"If there was another way we could take it, but we both know there isn't." Yukiteru said. "You know that Yuno."

"Yukki." Yuno said sadly before starting to cry. "I summon the Agent of Mystery Earth in attack mode, and then I can use its effect to add Master Hyperion to my hand. Then I'll set two cards facedown."

"Yuno, I know it isn't fair and if there was a way for us to get through this I'd try it but there's nothing we can do anymore." Yukiteru said.

"I end my turn." Yuno said quietly before a familiar buzzing sound occurred and Yukiteru took out his phone.

"Wait what the, Yuno what are you going to do?" Yukiteru asked in shock after looking at the new entry.

"What do you mean Yukki?" Yuno asked. "I'm just trying to protect the person I love."

"Yuno, whatever you're planning you need to stop. Please Yuno, that won't work." Yukiteru said desperately.

 **Yuno captured the other signers, she's sacrificing them to protect me but it won't work.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 2900 ? 2000: "Not bad Akiza, but this duel is as good as over." the dark signer said coldly. "I activate Reptilianne Spawn, so now by removing my Reptilianne Gorgon from play I can summon two Reptillianne tokens."

"Why would you play those, they aren't strong enough to threaten my Splendid Rose and without a field spell you can't summon your Earthbound Immortal." Akiza said.

"That is true, however I'm holding one right now." the dark signer said. "So I'll activate the Savage Coliseum field spell."

"So what does that card do?" Akiza asked.

"My Savage Coliseum means every monster on the field has to attack or it will be destroyed, and when your monster attacks you gain 300 life points." the dark signer said. "Now I'll sacrifice my two Reptilianne tokens in order to summon my Earthbound Immortal."

"Ok, this might be bad." Akiza said nervously.

"O god which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua." Misty said. "Now I attack your life points directly, then I'll set one card and end my move."

(The shadow duels are continuing, and Carly has called her Transcended Immortal to the field. Next chapter one of the duels will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	37. Hummingbird's Curse

(Author's Note: When Misty summoned Ccarayhua her hood was blown off.)

Akiza 100 Misty 2300: "Wait, Misty Tredwell?" Akiza asked in shock.

"I'm surprised you know who I am Akiza, but that won't matter once you're a permanent resident of the Netherworld." Misty said coldly. "Now take your turn Akiza."

"If you insist, I start by activating my Seed of Deception magic card in order to summon my Phoenixian Seed in attack mode, then I'll sacrifice it in order to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said calmly.

"A nice attempt Akiza, but your Amaryllis isn't powerful enough to touch my Earthbound Immortal." Misty said confidently.

"Maybe, but my Amaryllis is in defense mode. Then I'll switch Splendid Rose into defense mode as well." Akiza said. "Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world is that thing?" Jack asked nervously.

"My Transcended Immortal is the monster that will send you to the Netherworld." Carly said. "I set two cards facedown, but on my next turn you'll lose Jack."

Jack life points 1700 speed counters 4 Carly life points 700 speed counters 6: "In that case I'll have to make sure there isn't a next turn." Jack said calmly.

"It won't work Jack, I play Transcended Immortal Aslla Piscu's special ability." Carly said quickly. "Now every monster on your field is returned to your deck and for each monster you lose 800 life points."

"Alright Carly, I didn't want to have to do this but I activate the speed spell Legacy of the True Ruler." Jack said. "This card forces me to send Red Dragon Archfiend to my graveyard since I have four speed counters, and then I can summon a level four monster from my deck like my Twin Sword Marauder."

"That won't be enough Jack, your Twin Sword Marauder can't beat my Transcended Immortal, and on my next move I'll wipe out your life points." Carly said. "As long as Transcended Immortal Aslla Piscu is in play you can't attack my life points directly."

"Normally you'd be right, but I have my Magic Hole Golem." Jack said. "When this monster is in play by cutting my monster's attack points in half it can attack directly, so now Twin Sword Marauder wipe out Carly's life points and end this duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're wrong Yukki." Yuno said. "I know it will. It's my move so I'll sacrifice my Agent of Miracles Jupiter in order to play Agent of Judgment Saturn."

"Yuno please, you don't know what you're talking about." Yukiteru said nervously. "You can't do that."

"It's going to work Yukki, I'll make it work no matter what." Yuno said. "I attack the Agent of Creation Venus."

"I play the effect of a card in my hand, Honest." Yukiteru said. "This gives my Agent of Creation 2400 more attack points."

"I activate Anticipated Attack's second effect." Yuno said. "By removing it from my graveyard I stop my attack and switch my monster into defense mode."

"Yuno, if there was any way for us to get through this without having to fight each other you know I'd take it. There just isn't this time." Yukiteru said sadly.

"There has to be, I set two cards and end my move." Yuno said as her mark began glowing white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was your last turn Akiza, it's my move so now Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua will wipe out the last of your life points." Misty said coldly.

"Your Earthbound Immortal won't be wiping out anything this turn, I play a trap card Rose Offering." Akiza said. "This card requires me to send both Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis and Splendid Rose to the graveyard in order to skip your battle phase this turn."

"You're only prolonging the inevitable Akiza, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Misty said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, why aren't your life points at zero?" Jack asked in shock.

"I played the trap card Fortune's Prophecy Jack." Carly said. "This negates the damage from one attack but in exchange you get to make a choice."

"A choice, what kind of choice?" Jack asked.

"Either your attack can continue and deal 800 points of damage to me, but in exchange you take damage equal to half of Aslla Piscu's attack points, 2250 points of damage to be exact." Carly said.

"So the duel would end in a draw, what's the other option?" Jack asked.

"The other option is to not attack and sacrifice both of your monsters." Carly said. "The catch is doing that gives you control of Aslla Piscu to use however you want."

"So either the duel ends in a draw or I get your Transcended Immortal to attack you with." Jack said. "Sounds like a no brainer."

"Actually, if you take Aslla Piscu you can't attack until your next turn." Carly said. "You have no chance of winning this duel."

"That's where you're wrong, I continue Twin Sword Marauder's attack." Jack said confidently.

"Then Transcended Immortal Aslla Piscu wipes out your life points as well." Carly said.

"Maybe, but that activates the effect of a card in my hand." Jack said. "if my life points hit zero I can send the Ruler's Heartbeat trap to the grave and destroy every monster on my field to gain 100 life points."

"I get, it, then you win Jack." Carly said quietly before crumbling into dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, what's going on around here?" Minene asked as the ground split apart beneath her. "I thought it was bad the last time the universe was coming to an end but this is something else. Whatever first and second are up to, I severely hope one of them has an idea of how to fix this before we all end up dead. Not to mention this thing."

As Minene said that she glanced at the glowing rainbow mark that had burned itself into her arm ever since she had thrown the grenade into the original ener-D reactor. (1)

(Jack managed to defeat Carly, but Akiza is on the verge of losing to Misty and Yukiteru and Yuno still are evenly matched. Next chapter the last of the control units will be sealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Minene isn't a signer or a dark signer, her mark has significance but only in the context of her, Yukiteru, and Yuno.)


	38. Crimson Death part 1

"It's my move Misty, and I don't plan on losing this duel." Akiza said. "I activate the second effect of my Rose Amulet. Now I can remove it from play to summon monsters from my graveyard that have less total attack points than Splendid Rose had."

"That won't help you Akiza." Misty said. "My Earthbound Immortal is going to wipe out your life points on my next turn."

"We'll see, I summon Twilight Rose Knight and Phoenixian Seed." Akiza said. "Then I'll summon Dark Verger in attack mode. Now I tune level three Twlight Rose Knight with level two Dark Verger and Phoenixian Seed. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"I play a trap card, Earthbound Demise." Misty said suddenly. "This card activates when you summon a dragon type monster. That monster loses all of its attack and defense points and all of its abilities are negated for one turn."

"What?" Akiza asked nervously.

"You heard me Akiza, you've lost." Misty said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Yuno?" Yukiteru asked nervously.

"I'm keeping you safe Yukki." Yuno said as both of their phones buzzed.

No way, how can the future be changing when it already predicted an unavoidable end, Yukiteru thought nervously.

"I activate the trap card Agent Storm, so now we both take damage equal to the total attack points of every Agent monster on the field." Yuno said as two beams of light struck her and Yukiteru dropping them both to zero life points.

"Yuno, wait what did you do?" Yukiteru asked before a flash of light enveloped the two of them before fading to reveal they had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you aren't going to make a move Akiza, I'll just assume you're ending your turn and finish you off with my Earthbound Immortal." Misty said coldly.

"I don't have any other choice, I play my magic card Rose Draw." Akiza said. "By sending Black Rose Dragon to the graveyard I can draw one card from my deck."

"So you managed to get something useful out of that dragon, but it won't help you Akiza." Misty said.

"We'll see about that Misty." Akiza said. There's one card that might be able to help me, I only hope I can draw it.

"Well, are you planning on ending your turn now?" Misty asked.

"Actually, I plan on winning Misty." Akiza said. "I activate the magic card Curse of the Black Rose. This card can only be activated when Black Rose Dragon is in my graveyard."

"That's great, but what does that card of yours do Akiza?" Misty asked nervously.

"It deals 2400 points of damage to your life points, and then summons Black Rose Dragon in defense mode." Akiza said just as a flash of white light appeared in the distance and her mark began glowing. "Wait what's that?"

"I have no idea." Misty said as her mark started glowing before her body started to turn into dust. "Looks like you won, so you'll have to find out Akiza."

"Something bad is going on, hopefully whatever it is won't happen once the control units are sealed." Akiza said before walking into the lizard tower and sealing it.

"Akiza, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine, but you felt that too didn't you Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, something happened right before your duel ended. It felt like Yukiteru is in trouble." Yusei said thoughtfully. "We should meet up with the others and try to find him."

"Yeah, you're right Yusei." Akiza said before the two of them got on Yusei's duel runner and raced off towards the hummingbird tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no, they've already started." Lazar said in a panic. "The signers have failed and the world is going to end."

"Calm yourself Lazar, the gateway to the Netherworld hasn't opened yet. The signers still have time." Goodwin said calmly.

"Then what was that flash of light, something terrible must have happened." Lazar said.

"I don't know Lazar, but we need to trust that the signers will pull through no matter what opposes them." Goodwin said walking over to look towards the Satellite. Things are getting worse with every passing moment, if they don't stop the destruction of the Netherworld there won't be anything left of our world to save, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, where are we?" Yukiteru asked weakly.

"We're safe Yukki, now I'll go kill the people who want to hurt you." Yuno said with a smile.

"Yuno wait." Yukiteru said before noticing a purple ring trapped him. "What is this?"

"I have to keep you safe Yukki, that's all." Yuno said before disappearing.

"Yuno, you need to stop." Yukiteru said quietly. "You can't do this again."

The moment Yukiteru said that, his mark began glowing crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now Yukiteru?" Jack asked before a small flash of light appeared in front of him and Leo and Luna appeared.

"Jack did you feel that, Yukiteru's in danger." Luna said nervously.

"Yeah I know, there's something strange going on and I intend to find out what it is." Jack said.

"Hold on, you guys don't think he lost do you?" Leo asked.

"I doubt it, but we can't be sure until we find him and that dark signer he was dueling." Jack said just before Yusei and Akiza rode up.

"Oh, you guys are all here." said a female voice.

"Huh, who's there?" Luna asked nervously.

"I won't let you hurt my Yukki." Yuno said walking up to them.

"You're Yukki, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked before clutching his arm in pain. "Wait you're the dark signer?"

"It looks like it." Jack said before purple flames in the shape of a phoenix appeared around him, Yuno, Yusei, and Akiza.

(The four control units have been sealed, but Yuno is preparing to duel Yusei, Jack, and Akiza at the same time. Next chapter the duel will begin, and a new card will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	39. Crimson Death part 2

"Wait a second, you're challenging all three of us to a duel?" Akiza asked in shock.

"It looks that way, and if she's challenging all three of us at once we need to be careful." Yusei said.

"So what are the rules, none of us attack on the first turn and you start with 12000 life points is that it?" Jack asked.

"No, I only get 4000." Yuno said as her mark started to glow purple. "I'll beat you and keep you from taking my Yukki from me."

"Duel." Akiza, Jack, Yusei, and Yuno said simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Jack 4000 Yusei 4000 Yuno 4000: "I'll go first so I'll summon Violet Witch in attack mode and set three cards facedown." Akiza said. "That ends my move."

"So now it's my turn, and I'll add a facedown card to Akiza's three, and summon Twin Shield Defender in defense mode." Jack said calmly. "You're up Yusei."

"Right, I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Then it's my move so I'll start with my Sanctuary in the Sky field spell." Yuno said. "Next I'll play a spell card, Agent Alignment."

"Hold on, you use an Agent deck?" Jack asked in shock.

"That's the same kind of deck Yukiteru uses." Yusei said. "Just what kind of history do you have with him?"

Just as Yusei asked that, Yuno's mark began glowing as a flash of light enveloped the three signers before fading a few second later.

"That, how is that even possible?" Akiza asked in disbelief. "The entire world, destroyed?"

"Not just the world, the entire universe." Jack said in shock.

"Yeah, and Yukiteru's the one who repaired it." Yusei said quietly. "Wait, but if you committed suicide so he could save the universe how are you alive now?"

"Yukki saved me." Yuno said happily. (1) "Now I use the effect of Agent Alignment, sending the Agent of Creation Venus, the Agent of Mysteries Earth, and the Agent of Force Mars to the graveyard to summon the Agent of Judgment Saturn in attack mode."

"What's the point of that, you just sacrificed three monsters to bring out one that any of us could easily destroy." Jack said.

"I don't think she's told us every effect of that Agent Alignment card." Yusei said thoughtfully.

"I end my turn with two facedown cards." Yuno said as her mark began glowing even brighter. "That activates Agent Alignment's other effect, I destroy all of Akiza's facedown cards."

"Three Agents were sent to the graveyard so she could destroy three facedown cards, that makes sense." Jack said. "It's your turn Akiza."

"Alright, I summon the tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight and now I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Violet Witch." Akiza said. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"One down, two more to go." Yuno said quietly.

"I end my turn with one new facedown card." Akiza said.

"Which means it's my move, so I'll start with Monster Reborn to bring back your Agent of Mysteries Earth, and then I'll summon Power Supplier as well. Next I'll tune all three of my monsters together" Jack said confidently. "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Just one more dragon and I'll be able to keep Yukki safe forever." Yuno said with a small smile.

"I set one card and now I'll attack your Agent of Judgment Saturn with my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said confidently. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my move again so I'll start by flipping Speed Warrior into attack mode, then I'll play Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said. "Next I'll sacrifice Speed Warrior in order to play Turret Warrior, and now I'll set two facedown cards."

"This duel is as good as over, all three of our dragons working together can stop whatever she's planning." Jack said confidently.

"I don't know Jack, she seems almost too confident." Akiza said nervously.

"You have a point Akiza, but the sooner we take her down the sooner we save the world." Jack said.

"Jack's right, so now I tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior." Yusei said. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"I activate the third effect of Agent Alignment, I banish it and three Agents in my graveyard to negate protect my life points for two turns." Yuno said quickly.

"In that case I'll end my move." Yusei said before the marks of the Crimson Dragon started glowing.

"It's my move." Yuno said before pausing and taking a phone out of her pocket. "Wait, Yukki don't."

"What the, what just happened to her?" Jack asked. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know." Akiza said. "Wait, you don't think they can still see the future do you?"

"All of you just shut up." Yuno said coldly as her mark began flashing white. "I won't let you hurt my Yukki, I play Monster Reborn to bring the Agent of Creation Venus back, and then I banish it to summon Master Hyperion."

"I play the trap card Fiendish Chain, this prevents Master Hyperion from using its effects or attacking." Jack said.

"I end my turn." Yuno said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, are you feeling well?" Lazar asked. "You seem somewhat pale."

"I'm quite alright Lazar, however the signers are running out of time to seal the control units." Goodwin said nervously. "If they are unsuccessful we both know what the repercussions will be."

"Wait, you aren't suggesting the dark signers are going to win are you?" Lazar asked nervously. "They can't the signers have to stop them."

"I agree, the fate of the entire world rests on the signers." Goodwin said. In more ways than you could possibly imagine.

(Yusei, Akiza, and Jack have all played their dragons but Yuno doesn't seem to be nervous about them. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yuno knows that Yukiteru couldn't bring her back to life under normal circumstances but since he created the universe, and by extension the dark signers, he is indirectly responsible for her being brought back to life.)


	40. Crimson Death part 3

"It's my turn so I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and then I'll equip Black Rose Dragon with Rose Storm, this gives her an extra 300 attack points." Akiza said confidently. "That ends my move."

"Which means it's my turn." Jack said. "So first I'll set a monster of my own in defense mode and then I'll attack your Master Hyperion with Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I don't take any damage though." Yuno said quickly.

"Maybe, but you don't have any monsters left to protect your life points." Jack said. "Go ahead Yusei."

"Right, I send one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode." Yusei said. "Then I set two cards and end my move."

"I draw." Yuno said before looking at her phone again. "No Yukki I'm doing this to help you."

"You can't believe that, the world is in danger and you're the one responsible." Jack said.

"No, I'd never hurt my Yukki." Yuno said as her mark turned purple before fading. "I pass."

"You pass, what are you planning?" Jack asked before a roar echoed above them and the Crimson Dragon appeared. "What in the world?"

"What's the Crimson Dragon doing here?" Yusei asked as the top card of his deck began to glow.

"Something tells me we'll find out on your turn Yusei, but for now I'll just set one card and end my turn." Jack said.

"Which means it's my move so I'll start things off by activating the second effect of Rose Storm, now I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to destroy your Sanctuary in the Sky card." Akiza said. "That ends my turn."

"Which means it's my move." Yusei said drawing his card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome, without her field spell that dark signer can't play an Earthbound Immortal." Leo said confidently.

"I don't know Leo, I have a bad feeling about this duel." Luna said nervously.

"What do you mean Luna?" Leo asked. "There's no way they can lose this duel."

"I hope you're right." Luna said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This card, Yusei thought as his mark began glowing. "First since I have Stardust Dragon on the field I can revive Stardust Xiaolong in defense mode, and next I'll summon the tuner monster Majestic Dragon."

"I play my trap card, Benevolence of the King." Jack said suddenly. "This flips all facedown monsters face-up, and then Yusei can send a monster to the graveyard to reuse a tuner once for each monster."

"In other words with Jack's Dark Bug and my Dark Verger flipped face-up use Majestic Dragon three times." Akiza said.

"In that case I'll tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong, then with Red Dragon Archfiend and Dark Bug, and finally with Black Rose Dragon and Dark Verger." Yusei said as Majestic Dragon split into three copies and enveloped every other monster on the field. "Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"

"A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon!" Jack said confidently. "The great soul, Majestic Red Dragon!"

"Flower born from the icy blaze, your light will illuminate the pitch-dark world and shine eternally! Synchro Summon! Take root and bloom, Majestic Rose Dragon!" Akiza said calmly. "Next since Rose Storm was sent to the graveyard I can banish it and Black Rose Dragon to negate the effects of our Majestic Dragons to leave the field at the end of Yusei's turn."

"Nice move Akiza, I set one card and end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

"The three dragons are here." Yuno said before a flash of white light enveloped the area before fading to reveal the Crimson Dragon had been trapped within a white orb.

"What the, what just happened?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I play a magic card, Dead End Ritual." Yuno said as the marks of the Crimson Dragon stopped glowing and her mark started glowing white again. "This card can only be activated when the total attack points of every monster on your field is more that double my life points."

"So by summoning our Majestic Dragons we allowed you to play that card." Jack said. "So what does it do?"

"Dead End Ritual destroys every monster on the field and then summons every destroyed monster on your fields to mine in defense mode." Yuno explained as the words DEAD END appeared in white above the three dragons.

"I play Majestic Star Dragon's special ability." Yusei said quickly. "By sacrificing him I negate your magic card and destroy every card on your field."

"I chain Majestic Rose Dragon's effect, by removing Rose Tentacles from my deck from play Majestic Star Dragon won't be destroyed by its own effect." Akiza said.

"Dead End Ritual can't be negated, and it ignores any effects your monsters have, but I have to pay life points equal to the attack points of one of the destroyed monsters and I choose Majestic Star Dragon." Yuno said before the three dragons exploded before reforming above Yuno.

"No way, that's impossible." Jack said nervously as the white orb and the Crimson Dragon vanished. "This can't be real."

"It is, I summon the dark tuner monster Murmur, Servant of Deus." Yuno said. "I can summon Murmur when I have a synchro monster on my field in defense position."

"Why would you summon that now?" Akiza asked. "Wait, unless Murmur has a special ability."

"I activate Murmur, Servant of Deus's special ability." Yuno said. "I sacrifice it to switch all monsters on my field into attack mode and give them all her 700 attack points. Now I attack you all with your own dragons."

The moment Yuno won the duel, a flash of light enveloped the four of them before fading to reveal they had disappeared.

"Oh man where'd they go?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know Leo." Luna said looking at her mark. I just hope we can find them before its too late.

(Yuno managed to defeat Yusei, Akiza, and Jack in a duel and now all of them have disappeared. Next chapter the fate of the defeated signers will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	41. Bond of the signers

"Well, this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into first." said a voice from above him. "Looks like second is up to her old tricks again."

"She's not herself, there's something messing with her head." Yukiteru said as Minene landed in front of him.

"Open your eyes kid, she's completely nuts." Minene said in annoyance. "She has you chained up and you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Yukiteru asked nervously.

"You mean you haven't heard the others?" Minene asked. "Those new friends of yours are in here too."

The moment Minene said that, a scream sounded in the distance.

"That was Jack, Minene I need you to help me get out of here." Yukiteru said quickly.

"I thought you'd never ask, brace yourself kid." Minene said before shooting an orb at the purple ring destroying it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked weakly while clutching the stab wound in his side.

"You're trying to take Yukki away from me." Yuno said angrily. "He's mine."

"Yuno, you showed us what happened. Yukiteru and you weren't really in love." Yusei said only for Yuno to stab him in the arm with a knife.

"Shut up, that was true before but things are different now." Yuno said while taking out her phone. "Huh, wait Yukki what are you doing?"

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow white.

"What's going on with our marks?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Wait, remember what happened to the Crimson Dragon in our duel Yusei?" Jack asked weakly. "She somehow trapped it."

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Akiza asked only for a katana blade to stab her arm through the elbow.

"I need to kill you before you brainwash Yukki and get between us." Yuno said before picking up an axe and walking towards Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure Luna?" Leo asked nervously. "I mean Kuribon has to know where the others are."

"I know Leo, but something's wrong." Luna said while holding her arm. "None of the spirits can find them."

"Then what are we supposed to do Luna?" Leo asked. "Wait do you think maybe Ancient Fairy Dragon might be able to help?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Luna said thoughtfully before placing the Ancient Fairy Dragon card on her duel disc only for her mark to start to glow white and nothing to appear.

"Oh man, what are we supposed to do now?" Leo asked. "We have to find the others."

Suddenly Luna's duel disc started glowing and a white orb appeared in front of them.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, what happened to you?" Luna asked fearfully only for a faint crimson light to shoot out of the orb before it vanished.

"Hey Luna, do you think the Ancient Fairy Dragon is trapped because of what happened to the Crimson Dragon?" Leo asked suddenly.

"I think you're right Leo, and the Ancient Fairy Dragon must have been showing us where the others are." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Then what are we waiting around here for, we need to help them." Leo said before the two of them ran after the red light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, where are they?" Yukiteru asked slamming open another door.

"How should I know, you're the one with the crazy stalker girlfriend." Minene said. "Besides she won't kill them as long as her diary says it'll drive you two apart."

"You can't be sure about that, once Yuno gets the idea in her head that the others are trying to keep us apart there's no telling what she might do." Yukiteru said opening a door. "How big is this place?"

Suddenly a faint crimson light flew past them before zipping around a corner.

"Something tells me they're wherever that thing went." Minene said. "So first, are you actually going to take care of things this time or are we going to have a repeat of last time?"

"I just need to talk to her, I can get through to Yuno. I have to." Yukiteru said quietly.

"Repeat it is." Minene said in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuno wait stop." Yusei said just as the axe approached his shoulder. "Isn't this exactly what you did before when he abandoned you? He clearly cared enough to travel through time to make sure you were ok."

"Yusei's right." Akiza said weakly.

"No, you're trying to steal my Yukki." Yuno said before driving the axe through Yusei's shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

"You're hurting Yukiteru when you do that." Jack said suddenly.

"Huh, what are you talking about? I'd never hurt my man." Yuno said defensively.

"You saw them right, the marks on our arms?" Jack asked. "The same kind of mark that he has."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Yuno asked suspiciously.

"These marks connect us." Yusei said weakly as a faint crimson glow entered the room. "I don't fully understand it but there's a connection between us, it isn't the same thing as the one you share with Yukiteru and it doesn't have to be one or the other either."

Just as Yusei said that, the door to the room opened and Yukiteru and Minene ran into the room.

"Man, and I thought she was crazy before." Minene said looking at the injured signers. "They're lucky to be alive."

"You took your sweet time getting here didn't you Yukiteru?" Jack said weakly.

"Yuno, what are you doing?" Yukiteru asked nervously. "Don't you remember what happened before?"

"Yukki, they're trying to keep us apart." Yuno said defensively. "You know that we're supposed to end up together just like we did before."

"You're wrong." Yusei said weakly. "We're not the ones keeping you two separated. It's the marks on your arms."

"Yusei's right Yuno, if we didn't have these marks things would be easier." Yukiteru said in agreement.

"He's right, Yukiteru's a signer and you're a dark signer. I don't know why, but if you didn't have that mark then you'd be able to be together." Jack said.

"Yukki, they're wrong aren't they?" Yuno asked nervously.

"No, but there is a solution." Yukiteru said as his phone buzzed. "Let them go Yuno, and then I challenge you to a duel."

(Yukiteru and Minene have located Yuno and the signers and Yukiteru has challenged Yuno to a duel. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	42. Predestined duel part 1

"Yukki, what do you mean?" Yuno asked nervously. "You know what'll happen don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Yukiteru said taking out his phone. "If we duel right now, your Earthbound Immortal will wipe out my life points and kill me."

"Then why are you challenging her?" Jack asked. "If you already know you're going to lose than what's the point of throwing your life away?"

"I'm not throwing it away Jack, and Yuno knows exactly what I'm talking about." Yukiteru said calmly. "Right Yuno?"

"Yukki." Yuno said before taking out her phone. "Huh, oh alright then. I accept your challenge."

The moment Yuno said that a white glow enveloped the room before fading to reveal it was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Luna the others might be in danger." Leo said anxiously. "You felt that didn't you?"

"I know Leo, but running in without a plan won't help them." Luna said holding her arm. "You saw what happened when Yusei, Jack, and Akiza dueled Yuno. How are we supposed to beat her?"

"I don't know, but we need to do something." Leo said just before a flash of white light blinded them before fading to reveal Yukiteru, Yuno, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and Minene.

"Alright Yuno, you know what's going to happen now right?" Yukiteru asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yuno said with a smile.

"Yukiteru are you sure about this?" Jack asked. "She took all three of us down at the same time."

"Yeah, I already know exactly how this duel is going to end." Yukiteru said calmly.

"Hold on, you really shouldn't duel her." Leo said nervously. "She's dangerous."

"No she isn't, I already know exactly how every move of this duel will go." Yukiteru said.

"Yusei, tell him this is a bad idea." Leo said urgently.

"There's nothing we can do, he's made up his mind." Jack said weakly. "All we can do is have faith Yukiteru can win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel." Yuno and Yukiteru said simultaneously.

Yuno 4000 Yukiteru 4000: "I'll start, so I set two cards facedown and then I summon the Agent of Force – Mars in attack mode." Yuno said. "That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my move so I'll start by activating the Sanctuary in the Sky field spell and then I'll summon the Agent of Creation – Venus in attack mode." Yukiteru said. "Next I'll set one card and attack your Agent of Force – Mars."

"I play the trap card Agent Authority." Yuno said quickly. "This can only be used when the Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, it negates one attack on a Agent monster each turn."

"In that case I'll end my move." Yukiteru said. "So now you're going to summon the Agent of Mysteries – Earth right Yuno?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, how'd he know what she was planning on doing?" Leo asked. "Is it because they're using the same deck?"

"No, they can both see the future and already know what's going to happen in this duel." Jack said. "Yukiteru already knows he's going to lose the duel."

"Yeah, but for some reason that isn't upsetting her." Yusei said. "There's something they know that we don't."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Minene asked. "There's only one reason second would agree to this when it would lead to first dying."

"Wait a minute, you aren't suggesting that are you?" Leo asked. "I mean what would happen to them?"

"We'll have to just wait and see Leo." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Yukki, so I'll summon the Agent of Mysteries – Earth in defense mode and then I'll set two cards facedown." Yuno said. "That ends my move."

"In that case I'll go, so I'll start by summoning my Ancient of Mysteries – Earth, and then I pay 1500 life points so my Agent of Creation – Venus can summon three Mystical Shine Balls." Yukiteru said calmly.

"So your playing that card right Yukki?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah, I tune level two Agent of Mysteries – Earth with my three Mystical Shine Balls." Yukiteru said calmly. "I synchro summon Causality Agent Dragon. Then I attack your Agent of Force – Mars to end my move."

Yuno 4000 Yukiteru 2500: "Then it's my move again so I'll tribute my Agent of Mysteries – Earth so I can play Airknight Parshath in attack mode." Yuno said. "Then I'll sacrifice him to play Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would she play that, it only has 2300 attack points and Yukiteru's dragon has 2500 attack points." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"Normally that's true, but just like the Agent of Force – Mars, Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin can gain attack and defense points if she has more life points than Yukiteru." Jack said. "Since the Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field and she has 1500 more life points her monster has 3800 attack points."

"Wait, but since Causality Agent Dragon isn't a fairy monster Yukiteru can take damage if she attacks it." Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, and then Neo-Parshath will get an extra 1300 attack points." Yusei said.

"Exactly, and that means 5100 points in total." Jack said nervously. "This is bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what Yuno?" Yukiteru asked. "We both know what the future says you're going to do but the choice is up to you."

"I end my turn." Yuno said with a smile. "We're both trying to do the same thing, and there's no way I'd risk changing that future Yukki."

"Yeah, and neither would I." Yukiteru said with a smile. "It's my turn so I'll activate Gift of the Martyr, sacrificing my Agent of Creation – Venus in order to add it's 1600 attack points to Causality Agent Dragon, and now I'll destroy Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin. Then I set one card and end my move, but that monster should show up soon right Yuno?"

"Yeah, it's my move so I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then I'll send my Agent of Creation – Venus, and my Sanctuary in the Sky to the graveyard." Yuno said. "Then I set one card and end my turn."

(The duel between Yuno and Yukiteru has begun, and they both already know how it's going to end. Next chapter the rest of the signers will realize what Yuno and Yukiteru are doing. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	43. Predestined duel part 2

"Hold on you guys, something isn't making any sense." Leo said in confusion. "Why didn't she attack Yukiteru's dragon? It would have given her a huge advantage."

"I know, but something tells me it has to do with whatever this future they were talking about says." Jack said before wincing in pain. "In the meantime any advantage Yukiteru can get is definitely worth it."

"Maybe, but that facedown card would have to be powerful." Akiza said thoughtfully. "Remember she still has more life points and that trap she used against us."

"I know, but for now we'll have to wait and see what happens." Yusei said weakly. "Right now that's all we can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Yuno, so I'll start by setting two cards facedown." Yukiteru said. "Then I'll attack you directly to end my move."

Yuno 1500 Yukiteru 2500: "It's my turn so I'll play the trap card Inner Sanctuary." Yuno said. "This card only works when the Sanctuary in the Sky is in play."

"Yeah, and it lets you bring two Agent monsters back from the graveyard in defense mode for one turn." Yukiteru said. "That means it's almost time, right Yuno?"

"Yeah, I revive my Agent of Force – Mars and the Agent of Mysteries – Earth." Yuno said. "Now I sacrifice both of my agents in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Anka Kuşu."

"Just a few more turns right Yuno?" Yukiteru asked calmly.

"Yeah, I end my turn by using Anka Kuşu's ability to force Causality Agent Dragon into defense mode." Yuno said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she just toying with him at this point?" Jack asked. "Her Earthbound Immortal could have ended the duel on that last turn but instead she just ended her turn."

"That's not the only thing Jack, Anka Kuşu's ability activated when it was summoned so even if she did want to delay the duel she still could have attacked Yukiteru's dragon." Yusei said.

"Then what is she planning?" Leo asked. "I mean, at this point you'd think she wants to lose the duel."

"Wants to lose, but why would she want to lose?" Jack asked. "If she loses then she'll get sent to the Netherworld."

"That's true, and if she defeats Yukiteru especially now that she's summoned that Earthbound Immortal he'll be killed for sure." Akiza said thoughtfully. "So why are they both so happy right now?"

"Wait a second, there is one reason they would be dueling like this." Yusei said suddenly.

"Hold on, you aren't suggesting they're planning that are you Yusei?" Jack asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Yusei said. "Think about it, neither of them are taking the opportunity to win the duel."

"Wait, but if they're trying to end the duel in a draw then what'll happen?" Leo asked.

"I don't know Leo, but something tells me the two of them do." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move again Yuno." Yukiteru said before drawing a glowing card from the top of his deck. "I switch Causality Agent Dragon into attack mode and then I'll equip him with the magic card Boon of a God."

"Just a little bit longer right Yukki?" Yuno asked with a smile before looking at her phone.

"Yeah, so now Boon of a God let's me add one card to my hand." Yukiteru said. "I end my turn Yuno, but my Unavoidable End will happen on my next turn."

"I know, and then we'll get our happy end." Yuno said with a smile. "I set one card and then I attack Causality Agent Dragon with Earthbound Immortal Anka Kuşu."

"In that case I activate the effect of Boon of a God." Yukiteru said. "If it gets sent to the graveyard we both take the damage from the next battle, no matter which one of us attacks."

"I end my turn." Yuno said calmly. "Go ahead Yukki, the rest is up to you."

Yuno 1500 Yukiteru 2100: "I know, I activate the magic card Change of Heart to take control of your Earthbound Immortal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, but if he attacks her life points directly his card will deal the damage to him too." Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, and he knows that." Jack said. "I don't know what they're thinking but they want this duel to end in a draw."

"Wait but if the duel ends in a draw then what's going to happen?" Luna asked. "Whichever one of them loses dies right?"

"I don't know." Yusei said quietly. "Though we still have another problem."

"Another problem, what are you talking about Yusei?" Leo asked.

"All four of us defeated the dark signers and managed to seal the control units, but Roman is still out there." Yusei said.

"Well the five of us working together should be able to handle him." Jack said.

"Maybe, but something tells me it isn't going to be that simple." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rex, what are you doing here?" Roman asked. "Have you forgotten everything I told you all those years ago?"

"Of course I haven't brother, but ever since our duel has ended I've felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding." Goodwin said. "Something I'm certain you've noticed as well."

"I have, and I may know exactly what the cause of that feeling is." Roman said. "A strange woman threw the old ener-D reactor out of control."

"What, but the signers already sealed the four control units. All they should have to do is defeat the two of us in duels, assuming they're capable of it." Goodwin said.

"Locking a door won't help when it's hinges have been destroyed Rex." Roman said looking at the spider mark on his arm. "It would take a power great enough to destroy the KotN for the signers to prevail now."

"Then I suppose all we can do is wait for them to arrive and see what destiny has in store for us all." Goodwin said thoughtfully.

"I agree, however time is no longer on our side. The fate of the entire world will be determined within the hour." Roman said quietly.

(Yukiteru is preparing to end his duel with Yuno in a draw, and the Goodwin brothers are discussing the repercussions of Minene destroying the old ener-D reactor. Next chapter the duel will end and the signers will arrive at the site of the old ener-D reactor. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	44. Countdown to the end of the world

"Your phone says so too right Yuno?" Yukiteru asked as Yuno took her phone out of her pocket and their marks began glowing white. "What'll happen as soon as the duel ends?"

"Yeah, I can hardly wait." Yuno said happily. "I love you Yukki."

"I love you too Yuno, so Earthbound Immortal Anka Kuşu attack Yuno's life points directly." Yukiteru said just before Anka Kuşu caught fire and flew towards Yuno wiping out her life points. "Now the effect of my Boon of the Gods activates."

As he said that, Yukiteru took out his phone.

 **Incinerated by a massive phoenix controlled by Yuno, but we're together again.**

 **Dead End, but Happy End.**

"Earthbound Immortal Anka Kuşu wipe out Yukki's life points and end this duel." Yuno said before Anka Kuşu turned around and incinerated Yukiteru wiping out his life points too just as a flash of light enveloped both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That light, just what's happening out there?" Goodwin asked nervously.

"I don't know, but the signers will be arriving soon. Are you absolutely certain this plan of yours will work?" Roman asked. "We both know the consequences should you be unable to achieve it."

"I know brother, but at this point we don't have any other choice." Goodwin said. "If that women you mentioned truly did throw the reactor out of control then we need to take that chance."

"Alright Rex, then the rest is in the hands of destiny." Roman said quietly as the light in the distance faded to reveal the Crimson Dragon floating in the sky. "They'll be here soon."

"Yes, and with them the final hope for the world." Goodwin said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Crimson Dragon, why is it here now?" Jack asked weakly just as a crimson orb surrounded the signers.

"Do you guys think it's helping us find Roman." Leo asked before the orb floated up next to the Crimson Dragon before it flew towards the location of the old ener-D reactor.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling there's something else going on." Yusei said thoughtfully. "Not to mention the fact that we're nearly out of time."

"What do you mean Yusei, we sealed the control units didn't we?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I just have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said. "Right now we need to make sure one of us takes Roman down."

As Yusei said that, the Crimson Dragon and the orb landed in front of the old ener-D reactor before vanishing.

"I guess Roman's in there. So which one of us is going to take him down?" Jack asked.

"That's a good question, should Leo or Luna duel him?" Akiza asked. "None of us are in any shape for a shadow duel."

"I know, but I have to be the one to duel Roman." Yusei said. "I don't know why but I feel like he knows more than he's letting on."

Suddenly a white glow appeared in front of the signers before a flash of light enveloped them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now where are we?" Jack asked. "We don't have time for this we need to beat Roman."

"You can't beat him Jack." said a voice just before Yukiteru and Yuno appeared in front of the signers. "It's impossible."

"What do you mean impossible, we have to beat Roman in order to save the world." Leo said.

"No Yukki's right, you guys can't beat him because you don't have his mark anymore." Yuno said.

"Then what are you two saying, we should just give up?" Jack asked.

"Of course not, but Yuno's right without my mark you guys can't win." Yukiteru said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Akiza asked before Yukiteru and Leo's arms started to glow.

"Giving you a chance to beat the last two dark signers." Yuno said calmly.

"Two, isn't Roman the only dark signer left?" Yusei asked.

"Dying isn't the only thing that could happen if you lose a shadow duel." Yukiteru said. "Yuno and I died when our duel ended in a draw but we're a special case."

"You mean because of what happened before right?" Jack asked as Yukiteru's mark started to fade.

"Hold on, what happened before?" Leo asked.

"We'll tell you once the dark signers are taken care of." Yusei said. "So what else could happen?"

"If someone who isn't a signer loses they might die, or they might be turned into a dark signer themselves." Yukiteru said.

"Hold on, you aren't suggesting he's a dark signer are you?" Jack asked.

"Who else would it be, but be careful." Yukiteru said as his mark completely vanished before appearing on Leo's arm. (1)

"Yukki's right, there's something different about him." Yuno said in agreement.

"Don't worry, we'll take them both down." Jack said confidently.

"I had a feeling you would Jack." Yukiteru said calmly as a flash of light enveloped the signers again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so who's the other dark signer we need to worry about Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Goodwin." Yusei said. "He must have been planning to become a dark signer the whole time."

"I wouldn't put it past him, in that case you can handle Roman Yusei. I'll take care of Goodwin personally." Jack said calmly.

"Are you sure Jack?" Leo asked. "You guys are still hurt."

"Leo's right, it's too dangerous." Luna said in agreement.

"I know, but that's a risk we're going to have to take." Yusei said.

"Yusei's right, besides you don't need to worry about us." Jack said. "Yusei and I are used to a tough duel or two."

"Well at least take these." Leo said before handing a card to Jack while Luna handed one to Yusei.

"Right, with these cards there's no way we'll lose." Jack said confidently.

"We'll have to see about that Jack." Goodwin said while walking up to the signers with Roman. "I look forward to seeing you fail to defeat Roman and me."

"I look forward to seeing you fail Yusei, just as your father did before you." Roman said calmly.

(The duel between Yuno and Yukiteru ended in a draw just like they planned, and now the final two shadow duels are about to begin. Next chapter the KotN will arrive. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yuno and Yukiteru are dead in the sense that they can't return to help the signers, but Yukiteru was able to give Leo his mark so the signers would have a fighting chance against Roman and Goodwin.)


	45. Goodwin's Trap part 1

"So shall this final battle be a tag duel?" Goodwin asked.

"Not this time, I'll handle you personally Goodwin." Jack said coldly.

"I see, then that means you'll be dueling me Yusei Fudo. It seems almost fitting that it would end up this way." Roman said just as a pillar of rainbow light emerged from the reactor.

"What's going on?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know Leo, but I have a bad feeling we're about to find out." Jack said nervously.

"It seems that the KotN will soon awaken." Goodwin said calmly. "Originally it was to be your defeat that awoke him, but it seems that the situation has changed."

"Agreed, instead of your defeat being what allows the KotN to enter our world the signers will be the first to perish at his hands once we win these duels." Roman said.

"Then it's a good thing you won't win." Jack said confidently.

"Duel." Yusei, Roman, Jack, and Goodwin said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll take the first turn Yusei so I'll set three cards facedown and summon Ground Spider in defense mode." Roman said calmly. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my turn so first I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said.

"Ground Spider's effect forces Speed Warrior into attack mode Yusei." Roman said.

"I remember Roman, I set two cards and end my turn." Yusei said.

"In that case it's my move once again so I'll activate the Spider Web field spell, and then I'll summon Spyder Spider in defense mode to end my turn." Roman said. "Of course you know as well as I do what's going to happen on my next turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack 4000 Goodwin 4000: "I'll take the first move Goodwin so I'll summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode and play two cards facedown." Jack said. "That ends my turn."

"As predictable as ever Jack, then it's my move so I'll start by summoning Oracle of the Sun in attack mode because you're the only one with a monster in play." Goodwin said. "Next I summon the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator in attack mode."

"A tuner monster, so that's what you're planning." Jack said.

"Exactly Jack, so now I'll tune Fire Ant Ascator with Oracle of the Sun." Goodwin said calmly. "When the sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That monster has as many attack points as Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend." Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, and something tells me his Earthbound Immortal is going to be even stronger." Akiza said.

Suddenly a deafening roar sounded from the pillar of rainbow light and a massive tar covered creature with red eyes and demonic batwings emerged from the ground.

"Is that the KotN?" Luna asked fearfully. "Kuribon is really scared."

"I don't blame him." Akiza said nervously before a crimson wall appeared in front of the KotN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like the KotN isn't as powerful as he looks." Yusei said confidently.

"Not exactly Yusei, once Rex and I defeat you and Jack you signers will all be killed by the KotN." Roman said calmly. "So now I believe it was your move."

"Fine, in that case I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and then I'll play one more card facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

"Which means that it's my move again, and so the time has come for me to sacrifice Spyder Spider and Ground Spider in order to summon my most powerful creature." Roman said calmly as his mark started to glow. "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

The moment Roman's Earthbound Immortal appeared it switched into defense mode.

"Your Earthbound Immortal might be powerful Roman, but thanks to your own field spell it's stuck in defense mode until your next turn." Yusei said confidently. "Which means it won't be attacking me this turn."

"True, but I can play my trap card Call of the Haunted to revive Spyder Spider in attack mode, of course it switches to defense mode as well." Roman said calmly. "That ends my turn, but you should know that you have no hope of defeating me in our duel Yusei, destiny has already decided the outcome and the KotN will soon destroy this world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That dragon of yours isn't half bad Goodwin, unfortunately for you it isn't anywhere near strong enough to defeat me." Jack said confidently. "I summon the tuner monster Top Runner in attack mode, and now I'll tune level four Top Runner with level four Twin Sword Marauder."

"As predictable as ever Jack, your Red Dragon Archfiend has the same attack power as my Sun Dragon Inti." Goodwin said calmly.

"The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said as his monster appeared above him. "Now I end my turn with one more facedown card."

"Not quite Jack, I activate a trap card known as Netherworld Reborn." Goodwin said. "This revives my level five Oracle of the Sun however its level is reduced by eight due to the synchro monster on your field leaving him at level negative three."

"A negative level, but that can only mean one thing." Jack said nervously.

"Precisely Jack, and now that's my move again I can summon the dark tuner Dark Goddess Witaka in attack mode and dark tune it with my Oracle of the Sun." Goodwin said calmly. "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Just as Goodwin's second dragon appeared it sank into the ground.

"What just happened Goodwin, where did your monster go?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Jack, but for now I'll end my turn." Goodwin said calmly.

(The final two shadow duels have begun, Roman has called his Earthbound Immortal to the field, and the KotN has appeared. Next chapter the duels will continue and another creature will return. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	46. Goodwin's Trap part 2

"That's not going to happen Roman, It's my move so first I'll summon Tuningware in attack mode and then I'll flip Debris Dragon into attack mode too." Yusei said.

"So you're planning on summoning Stardust Dragon, I'm not surprised." Roman said calmly. "Unfortunately it won't help you defeat me in this duel."

"That's where you're wrong Roman, I tune level four Debris Dragon with level two Speed Warrior and Tuningware." Yusei said. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"I activate my trap card Earthbound Curse." Roman said suddenly. "This trap activates when you perform a synchro summon while I have an Earthbound Immortal on the field. Your synchro monster's special abilities are negated."

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Yusei said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You just made a big mistake Goodwin, I play Power Supplier in defense mode, and now thanks to his effect my Red Dragon Archfiend gains 400 attack points." Jack said confidently. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend wipe out that Sun Dragon Inti."

"As reckless as always Jack, you triggered Inti's special ability." Goodwin said calmly. "Whenever it's destroyed in battle the monster that attacked it is also destroyed, and you take damage equal to half of Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points."

"What?" Jack asked in shock as his Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Sun Dragon Inti before suddenly exploding.

"That isn't all Jack, with the destruction of Sun Dragon Inti comes the rise of the Moon Dragon Quilla." Goodwin said as his second dragon appeared.

"I set one card and end my move." Jack said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Jack lose nearly half his life points and Goodwin can just keep switching those dragons back and forth whenever they get destroyed." Leo said nervously.

"You're right, and Yusei's Stardust Dragon can't use any of its abilities." Akiza said. "At this rate I don't know if they'll be able to win."

"They have to win, otherwise the whole world will be destroyed." Luna said anxiously.

"Don't worry Luna, they'll definitely win." Leo said quickly. "Especially with the cards we gave them."

"I hope you're right Leo." Luna said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then it's my move again, so first I'll start by switching Earthbound Immortal Uru into attack mode, and now I attack your life points directly." Roman said.

"Not so fast Roman, I play the trap card Defense Draw." Yusei said quickly. "This negates the damage from your attack and lets me draw one card."

"In that case I'll activate the spell card Web of the Earthbound." Roman said. "This can only be activated when Earthbound Immortal Uru is on my field."

"Then what does that card do Roman?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

"Web of the Earthbound allows Uru to attack you a second time each turn as long I sacrifice a monster such as my Spyder Spider. Of course this attack has to be on a monster you control." Roman said calmly. "So now Earthbound Immortal Uru attack Stardust Dragon."

"I play Stronghold Guardian, by sending this card to the graveyard Stardust Dragon gains 1500 defense points." Yusei said urgently. "This makes him strong enough to block your Earthbound Immortal's attack."

"In that case I'll end my move." Roman said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack 2300 Roman 3600: "It's my turn now Jack, so I'll start by setting one card facedown and now I'll attack Power Supplier with Moon Dragon Quilla." Goodwin said calmly

"I play a trap card, Ruler's Soul." Jack said desperately. "This returns Red Dragon Archfiend to my deck in order to stop your attack and let me draw two cards. The catch is your Moon Dragon Quilla's attack points increase to 3000."

"Giving up on your Red Dragon Archfiend so quickly Jack?" Goodwin asked coldly. "I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown."

"Then it's my move." Jack said. "Alright here goes nothing I start by switching Power Supplier into attack mode and then I'll activate the spell card Morhptronic Soul."

"So you're resorting to one of Leo's cards?" Goodwin asked.

"Exactly, and it's the key to taking down those two dragons of yours Goodwin." Jack said. "First I banish Red Dragon Archfiend from my deck until the end of your next turn."

"I fail to see how that does anything but help me Jack." Goodwin said thoughtfully.

"You'll find out soon enough Goodwin, but for now I'll end my move." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does that card do Leo?" Akiza asked.

"Morphtronic Soul prevents Goodwin from attacking next turn and then if Jack has monsters that could summon Red Dragon Archfiend in his hand, he can summon it and banish two cards from Goodwin's side of the field." Leo said.

"I get it, he can banish Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla at the same time." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but if Red Dragon Archfiend gets destroyed Jack will lose 3000 life points." Luna said nervously.

"Wait, but Jack only has 2300 life points left." Akiza said.

"Exactly, but Morphtronic Soul only works if you pick a monster that has more attack points than you have life points." Leo said. "It's a last resort card to try and turn the duel around."

"Leo's right, in fact the first time we dueled he used it to beat me." Luna said. "I just hope Jack can manage to win too."

"I hope so Luna, for all our sakes." Akiza said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman 3500 Yusei 4000: "It's my move Roman, so first I'll switch Stardust Dragon back into attack mode." Yusei said. "Then I summon Max Warrior in attack mode."

"That doesn't help you, Max Warrior only has 1800 attack points." Roman said calmly.

"Maybe, but I still have the Synchro Gift spell card. This adds Stardust Dragon's attack points to Max Warrior." Yusei said. "That raises Max Warrior's attack to 4300, and now since I can't attack Earthbound Immortal Uru you're the only target left."

"Not bad Yusei, but I reveal the trap card Guardian of the Immortals." Roman stated. "This reduces the damage from your attack by the attack points of a monster in my deck, and I choose Underground Arachnid."

"I end my turn with a facedown." Yusei said quickly.

(Jack has risked everything with a trap to bring back his Red Dragon Archfiend, and Yusei is on the verge of defeating Roman. Next chapter the final Earthbound Immortal will appear, and the first of the shadow duels will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	47. Goodwin's Trap part 3

Roman 1600 Yusei 4000: "You came rather close to defeating me Yusei, unfortunately it wasn't quite enough." Roman said calmly. "I start by activating the Spider Web Spinner spell and equipping it to Earthbound Immortal Uru."

"What does that card do Roman?" Yusei asked cautiously.

"That's simple Yusei, this card grants Earthbound Immortal Uru immunity to my Spider Web field spell." Roman said. "Next I'll activate Earthbound Whirlwind to destroy all your spell and trap cards."

"Oh man, what am I supposed to do now?" Yusei asked nervously.

"There's nothing you can do Yusei, now I switch Uru into attack mode and I attack your life points directly." Roman said. "That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you're so desperate to lose Jack I'll be more than happy to oblige." Goodwin said calmly. "I start by activating the De-Synchro magic card in order to split Moon Dragon Quilla back into Dark Goddess Witaka and Oracle of the Sun. Then I activate the field spell Aurora Gardens."

"Hold on, I've never heard of that field spell before." Jack said. "What kind of field spell is it?"

"Aurora Gardens is a rare field spell, when first activated it has no effect at all. However the next time I summon a monster that monster will be immune to all of your card effects." Goodwin said. "Of course we both know what monster that will be don't we Jack?"

"Your Earthbound Immortal." Jack said nervously.

"Exactly, so now I sacrifice both of my monsters." Goodwin said calmly. "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca."

The moment Rasca appeared on the field the KotN roared before the crimson barrier started to crack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really bad you guys, the KotN is starting to break that barrier." Leo said nervously. "What are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do Leo." Akiza said while taking a card out of her deck. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"Akiza's right Leo." Luna said in agreement while taking a card out of her own deck. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Just as the two dragons appeared, Leo's signer mark and deck started glowing.

"It looks like his mark wasn't the only thing Yukiteru gave you." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right Akiza." Leo said confidently while drawing a crimson card from his deck. "The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

The moment Leo's dragon appeared it flew up next to the Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon as the three of them started to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your friends are only wasting their time Yusei, once you and Jack are defeated the KotN will destroy this world." Roman said calmly.

Roman 1600 Yusei 1000: "Maybe, but that's only if you beat us and in case you've forgotten Roman Stardust Dragon has enough attack points to wipe out the rest of your life points." Yusei said.

"I disagree Yusei, Web of the Earthbound has a second effect. You aren't allowed to declare an attack this turn." Roman said calmly.

"In that case I'll just set a card and end my turn." Yusei said nervously.

"I'll admit you came close Yusei, but it was all in vain." Roman said with a smirk. "Now Earthbound Immortal Uru end this duel."

"Not quite Roman, I reveal the Fairy Wind trap card." Yusei said quickly. "This destroys every face-up spell and trap on the field, but I think I'll use Stardust Dragon's ability to negate that effect."

"Why would you do something like that?" Roman questioned. "Wait, that other facedown card you set."

"Exactly Roman, since a dragon type synchro monster was removed from my field I can activate the Cosmic Blast trap and deal damage equal to Stardust Dragon's attack points." Yusei said as he won the duel.

"It seems destiny was on your side Yusei, unfortunately the same can't be said for Jack." Roman said before collapsing to the ground as a purple glow flew out of his body and entered the KotN and he turned to dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of joke are you playing on me Goodwin? That monster only has one attack point." Jack said.

"That's true Jack, Rasca does only possess a single attack point. However by skipping my battle phase Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca reduces your life points to one." Goodwin said calmly.

"No way, you've got to be kidding." Jack said in shock.

"I'm afraid it's true Jack, Rasca reduce Jack's life points to one." Goodwin said. "Now I'll set one card, that ends my turn."

Jack 1 Goodwin 3600: "It's my move Goodwin." Jack said before Red Dragon Archfiend started to glow. "You made one mistake, I have Creation Resonator and Big Piece Golem in my hand which means Morphtronic Soul lets me use them to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend."

"An impressive move Jack, but even if you summon your dragon it isn't strong enough to defeat me and Rasca is immune to all of your cards thanks to the Aurora Gardens field spell." Goodwin said calmly.

"Maybe, then again whoever said I was going after your Earthbound Immortal?" Jack asked with a smirk. "Morphtronic Soul has one more effect, two of your cards are banished and I'll choose Aurora Gardens and that facedown card you set."

"That was a mistake Jack, when Aurora Gardens is removed from the field I can play two new cards, first the Aurora Temple field spell." Goodwin said calmly. "Then by paying half of my life points I can call Transcended Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to the field in attack mode."

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Jack said nervously.

"That was your last turn Jack, this duel is over and soon the world will be destroyed as well." Goodwin said ominously.

(Yusei managed to take down Roman, but Goodwin has called the strongest Transcended Immortal to the field in his duel with Jack. Next chapter the final duel will end, and the barrier keeping the KotN at bay will shatter. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	48. The fate of the world part 1

"This is really bad you guys, that barrier isn't going to last much longer." Leo said nervously while the three dragons continued to glow.

"I know Leo, but we just need to keep the KotN busy long enough for Jack to win his duel." Akiza said in agreement.

"Akiza's right." Yusei said running up to them. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

As Yusei said that, his dragon appeared and began glowing as it joined the Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack 1 Goodwin 1800: "It's my move Jack, so I'll start by activating the effect of my Aurora Temple." Goodwin said calmly.

"Sorry Goodwin, but I activate Red Screen." Jack said quickly. "This prevents you from attacking my life point."

"That won't change the outcome of our duel, by banishing the top card of my deck I'm allowed to destroy your Red Screen trap and any other card that would block my attacks." Goodwin said. "Of course if I use this effect I'm not allowed to declare an attack this turn."

"Then it comes down to my next move is that it Goodwin?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately Jack that isn't the case. If I refuse to attack with Transcended Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca on my own turn, you take damage equal to its attack points during your end phase." Goodwin said. "In other words you've lost the duel, Aurora Temple also prevents any monster that isn't a Transcended Immortal from declaring an attack or changing its battle position."

"Wait, but if I can't attack with my Red Dragon Archfiend there's no way I can win the duel." Jack said nervously.

"Exactly Jack, and once you lose the KotN will destroy the entire world." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, but if Jack can't attack there's no way he can win the duel." Leo said nervously as the KotN roared and the barrier continued to crack.

"I know Leo, but right now we just need to have faith that Jack will be able to come up with something." Yusei said.

"I hope you're right Yusei." Akiza said as the four dragons continued glowing.

Suddenly an orange glow appeared in the KotN's mouth before it launched a beam of fire, smashing a hole straight through the barrier and causing the four dragons to vanish.

"No, our dragons." Luna said fearfully.

"This is bad, that thing will get through any second." Akiza said nervously.

"Come on Jack, you need to pull off a miracle here." Yusei said just as the marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world?" Jack asked as the mark on his arm began glowing white.

"It doesn't matter what's happening Jack, you'll lose this duel the moment your turn ends and thanks to my Aurora Temple you can't attack with any of your monsters." Goodwin said calmly. "The end of the world is upon us."

"That isn't going to be happening Goodwin, it's my move." Jack said before drawing his card only to pause.

"I take it your draw was disappointing, I'm not surprised." Goodwin said. "Nothing in your deck is powerful enough to help you win this duel."

"We'll see about that Goodwin, I play the spell card Trinity of the Dragon." Jack said before a white glow enveloped the Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What in the world, what kind of card is that?" Goodwin asked in shock.

"Trinity of the Dragon has three effects, first it negates the effects of every single card on your field." Jack said. "Second, if a dragon type synchro monster I control destroys a monster on your field I gain life points equal to its attack points."

"What did you just say?" Goodwin asked nervously.

"You heard me Goodwin, and the final effect is going to be the key to winning this duel." Jack said. "I can name banish one synchro monster from my deck and add it's attack points to Red Dragon Archfiend until the end phase, and I choose Causality Agent Dragon."

"What, but that wasn't your monster." Goodwin said in shock. "Causality Agent Dragon belonged to Yukiteru."

"That's true, it was his dragon." Jack said as a ghostly version of the Causality Agent Dragon appeared around Red Dragon Archfiend. "Of course it's in my deck now."

"Wait, this can't be happening." Goodwin said fearfully.

"It is Goodwin, so now Red Dragon Archfiend, wipe out Transcended Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and put an end to this duel." Jack said as he won.

"So it's over, we've lost." Goodwin said quietly before a purple glow exited his body and he crumbled into dust.

"I owe you one Yukiteru, thanks." Jack said as the Causality Agent Dragon and Trinity of the Dragon cards vanished into white light.

Suddenly the KotN roared and the barrier shattered into crimson shards.

"Jack, something's wrong." Yusei said nervously.

"The KotN is loose, what are we supposed to do to stop that thing?" Leo asked fearfully.

"Watch and learn Leo." Jack said before holding up the Red Dragon Archfiend card. "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Jack's right, four might not have been enough but five should be." Yusei said confidently while taking out his own signer dragon. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Chilling flames engulf the whole world! Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said as the marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow even brighter.

"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said as a faint crimson glow appeared around the four dragons.

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon." Leo said only for the five dragons to suddenly disappear as a blinding crimson glow enveloped the area.

(Jack managed to defeat Goodwin thanks to a final gift from Yukiteru and Yuno, but now the KotN is free. Next chapter the signers will attempt to defeat the KotN once and for all. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	49. The fate of the world part 2

"What's going on?" Akiza asked nervously as the crimson glow faded to reveal the Crimson Dragon had appeared above the signers.

"Well I'd say something very good just happened." Jack said. "Looks the Crimson Dragon finally showed up to finish things once and for all, which means all we need to do is make sure it does."

"Jack's right." Yusei said in agreement.

"Wait, but how can we help the Crimson Dragon stop the KotN?" Leo asked. "Our dragons and our marks are gone."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Jack said calmly. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack."

As Jack said that, a ghostly image of the Red Dragon Archfiend appeared next to the Crimson Dragon before flying towards the and breathing fire at the KotN while the Crimson Dragon started glowing.

"I get it, our dragons and birthmarks were part of the Crimson Dragon, and so us being here is letting it fight back." Luna said thoughtfully just before the KotN roared as its body started glowing like a rainbow.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Luna said nervously just as a ghostly silhouette of Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu that grabbed the Crimson Dragon and started trying to pull it towards the KotN.

"That isn't happening, I use Stardust Dragon's special ability." Yusei countered as a ghostly image of Stardust Dragon appeared and flew towards Transcended Immortal Ccapac Apu before both of them disappeared.

"Ok, let me try something now." Akiza said. "I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability."

While Akiza said that, glowing crimson vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around the KotN only for it to roar as the vines faded and the KotN began glowing again.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said nervously before hundreds of small demonic creatures appeared around them.

"Protect us Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said nervously before a ghostly version of her dragon appeared and duel spirits appeared around the signers before attacking the demonic creatures.

"This is crazy, it matches everything we try." Akiza said anxiously.

"Yeah, but we might have something he doesn't." Jack said. "Try those vines again, I have an idea."

"Alright." Akiza said as vines appeared around the KotN a second time only for the ghostly Red Dragon Archfiend to suddenly appear and have the vines burst into flames.

As the flaming vines started burning it, the KotN started roaring in pain and its body started glowing before the vines slowly faded leaving burn marks where the vines had been.

"I get it, the KotN can match anything we can do but if we combine our attacks we can get around that." Yusei said calmly. "Which means there's a chance we can get rid of the KotN for good."

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that just made it mad." Leo said nervously.

As Leo said that, the KotN started to glow as a rainbow colored orb appeared in its mouth.

"What in the world is that?" Jack asked just before the KotN launched a rainbow beam of light at the Crimson Dragon that shot through it causing the signers to collapse in pain.

"What was that, it felt like someone was stabbing me." Akiza said weakly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yusei said in agreement.

"Life Stream Dragon." Leo said as his dragon appeared and a faint glow enveloped the signers as they got back to their feet.

"Luna, something is wrong with that creature." Regulus said before slashing one of the demonic creatures in half with his claws. "It isn't just a creature of the Netherworld anymore."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Jack asked. "That's the KotN isn't it?"

"It is, but there's something different about it." Regulus said. "Be careful."

After saying that Regulus jumped back towards the demonic creatures.

"Ok, new plan." Jack said. "Our dragons aren't strong enough on their own so let's bring in some reinforcements. I summon Multiple Piece Golem and Exploder Dragonwing."

"Jack's right, I summon Rose Tentacles and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said in agreement.

"I summon Junk Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Nitro Warrior, and Road Warrior." Yusei said calmly.

As they said that, the nine monsters appeared around the Crimson Dragon and a faint crimson glow appeared around them.

"Ok, well that should even the playing field a little bit." Jack said calmly. "Now we just need to make sure we take that thing down once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vice director Lazar, what's going on?" asked a sector security officer. "First that strange light in the Satellite and now it's impossible to see anything going on over there."

"I know, but I assure you everything is under control." Lazar said. "The situation will be back to normal in no time."

"Director Goodwin's helicopter is over there, if something were to happen to him it could throw the entire city into chaos." the officer said nervously. "We have to do something to help him."

"It's too risky, if there is something dangerous sending more officers there could be disastrous. We need you here in case things get out of hand." Lazar said.

"Of course, you're right." the officer said. "It's just stressful that the director could be in danger and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I understand." Lazar said before looking at the crimson glow in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Turbo Warrior and Nitro Warrior, attack." Yusei said as his two monsters flew towards the KotN as Nitro Warrior formed massive crimson fists and flew into the KotN causing it to slide back into a massive crimson claw that Turbo Warrior had formed.

"Multiple Piece Golem let him have it, attack." Jack said as his monster started glowing and large crimson stones crashed into the KotN. "Nice, if we keep this up we might be able to beat him."

The moment Jack said that, the KotN started glowing in rainbow colors before a beam of white light struck Nitro Warrior causing it to explode as Yusei fell to one knee.

"I hope you're right Jack, because if we don't the entire world ends." Akiza said nervously.

(The signers have started their final battle with the KotN. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	50. The fate of the world part 3

"She's right, we don't have any other options." Yusei said while getting back to his feet. "Let's try a combo attack Jack."

"I was thinking the same thing Yusei." Jack said confidently. "Exploder Dragonwing, attack the KotN."

As Jack said that Exploder Dragonwing began glowing before firing a beam of crimson flames towards the KotN creating a massive explosion only for Turbo Warrior to fly into the smoke and the KotN to roar in pain.

"That sounds like it did something." Leo said as the smoke cleared revealing Turbo Warrior had impaled the KotN on its crimson claw again.

"Right, my turn Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis take him down." Akiza said as her monster launched petals enveloped in crimson flames at the KotN as Turbo Warrior flew away leaving burns all over its body before exploding as a second wave of flaming petals struck the KotN.

"So far so good, but we still have a long way to go." Yusei said thoughtfully. "I summon the Junk Archer, now attack."

The moment Yusei said that the Junk Archer shot a crimson arrow through the KotN causing it to roar in agony only for the Crimson Dragon to suddenly start falling to the ground as it landed behind the signers.

"Huh, what's wrong with the Crimson Dragon?" Leo asked nervously.

"It's lending our other monsters its strength so we can take down the KotN." Jack said. "Which means we need to take this…"

Suddenly the KotN roared and its body started glowing white.

"Ok, does anybody else have a really bad feeling all of a sudden?" Akiza asked before an explosion of white light filled the area before fading to reveal all of the signers' monsters had vanished and the Crimson Dragon was badly injured.

"Alright, change of plans. We stick with our dragons. All five of them." Yusei said thoughtfully.

"It almost seems fitting it would come down to them." Jack said calmly.

"Well, it's that or the end of the entire world so here goes nothing." Yusei said calmly as the Crimson Dragon began glowing. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said confidently.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said as the Crimson Dragon began glowing even brighter.

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo said calmly.

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said just before all five dragons appeared in a flash of crimson light.

"This is it, either we destroy the KotN here and now, or the entire world ends." Jack said before smirking. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack."

As Jack said that the Red Dragon Archfiend started glowing crimson before shooting a stream of fire at the KotN causing it to roar in pain and take a step back.

"Don't give him a chance to recover." Yusei said quickly. "Stardust Dragon attack."

"Back him up Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as the two dragons began glowing as they shot streams of silver energy and purple flames at the KotN forcing it back even farther before it launched a white beam towards the Red Dragon Archfiend only to miss as a flaming vine wrapped around it.

The moment the vine appeared a ghostly image of Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua grabbed it and it burned away in purple flames as ghostly images of the rest of the Earthbound Immortals appeared around the KotN and all of them started to glow purple.

"Ok, this might be a problem." Jack said quietly.

"Well we knew it wasn't going to be that simple." Yusei said.

"Yeah, but the KotN looks really badly hurt. One more good hit might be enough to take it down for good you guys." Leo said hopefully.

"Maybe, but getting that last hit won't be easy." Akiza said. "Especially not with those Earthbound Immortals helping the KotN."

While Akiza said that, the Crimson Dragon started glowing and five beams of crimson light shot into the five signer dragons causing them to start glowing crimson.

"I think the Crimson Dragon is giving us the last of its strength." Luna said thoughtfully before the Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings started glowing before a blinding crimson light filled the area before fading to reveal the ghostly Earthbound Immortals had lost some of their purple glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They can't beat the KotN on their own Yukki." Yuno said quietly.

"I know, even working together they aren't quite strong enough." Yukiteru said in agreement. "We both know what they need don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Yuno said as Yukiteru took a glowing card and dropped it. "Hopefully that'll be enough, it's all I can do for them now."

"It will be Yukki." Yuno said with a smile. "We both know it will."

"Yeah, you're right Yuno." Yukiteru said with his own smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We just need one good hit." Jack said as the ghostly Earthbound Immortal Uru tried to shoot webs at Stardust Dragon only for Red Dragon Archfiend to incinerate them as a roar echoed and a ghostly image of Causality Agent Dragon appeared next to the other five dragons. "What the, that's Yukiteru's dragon."

"What's it doing here now?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but we're probably only going to get one chance to take down the KotN. All six at one time, and it needs to be a direct hit." Yusei said thoughtfully.

"That's great in theory but how are we supposed to even do that?" Akiza asked before the Crimson Dragon flew towards the KotN and wrapped around it.

"Now." Jack said quickly. "It's our only shot."

"Attack." the signers all said as the six dragons attacked the KotN creating a massive explosion of crimson light.

(The signers have attempted to defeat the KotN with one final attack. Next chapter the outcome of the battle will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	51. epilogue

"Oh man, what happened?" Yusei asked weakly as he started to regain consciousness before noticing the others were all around him slowly regaining consciousness.

"Are we dead?" Leo asked weakly. "The last thing I remember was a bright light and then everything went black."

"Don't remind me Leo, though the fact that my entire body hurts means we're still alive at least." Akiza said while the five of them tried getting to their feet. "So is that it, the KotN is dead?"

"Well, I don't see him anymore so that's a good sign at least." Jack said weakly. "Then again, with what we've dealt with so far I wouldn't be surprised if it showed up again."

"Yeah, you have a point. Though it doesn't look like he's here at least." Yusei said. "We're alive at least."

"Hey you guys, my mark's gone." Luna said suddenly.

"Huh, hey mine is too." Jack said in shock.

"They're all gone, but what does that mean?" Akiza asked. "If we don't have the birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon then…"

"Wait, now I remember." Leo said. "The Crimson Dragon held the KotN still so we could hit him."

"Wait, then are you telling me that our attack not only destroyed the KotN but it also destroyed the Crimson Dragon itself?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Then, it's over and neither side won."

"I don't think that's entirely true Jack, the Crimson Dragon sacrificed itself so we could save the world." Yusei said. "If anyone won this battle, it was all of us."

"You're right about that." Leo agreed as a helicopter flew towards them before landing as Lazar and a group of Sector Security officers approached them.

"What happened, there was a flash of light and then everything went dark." Lazar said nervously. "Please tell me it's finally over."

"I think so." Yusei said weakly as Lazar nodded and exhaled deeply

"Get these people to a hospital immediately, they need medical attention." Lazar said quickly.

"Understood sir." the Sector Security officers said before helping the former signers onto the helicopter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what?" Akiza asked. "We aren't signers anymore, and I doubt any of us are have much to go back to."

"I don't know, I wish I did but I just don't." Yusei said quietly as a man in a suit walked into the hospital room.

"Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo?" the man asked calmly.

"That's us, what's going on?" Jack asked curiously.

"Director Lazar has instructed me to inform you of a recent vacancy in two apartments located in the Tops section of New Domino City. If you're interested, you could take those apartments for yourselves." the man said calmly.

"Apartments in the Tops section of the city, are you serious?" Leo asked in shock.

"Completely, he simply said that after what you've done it's the least he can do for you all. Of course, the choice is still yours to make." the man said calmly.

"An apartment in the Tops, we may not be signers but we'll all be near each other despite that." Yusei said thoughtfully before smiling. "What do you two think?"

"You two take them, I think… I'm going home." Akiza said calmly. "After everything that's happened I need to see my parents again."

"We understand completely Akiza, and if you need anything you know where to find us." Jack said with a smile. "Then I guess that means one for me and one for Yusei."

"I'll let the director know what you've decided on." the man said politely before leaving the room.

"So that's it then, the battle to decide the fate of the entire world is over and now everything's peaceful again?" Leo asked.

"It looks that way Leo, we've been recovering for a few weeks and the world isn't gone so there's that." Jack said before looking around at the other former signers. "I just wish things didn't end the way they did for the others, they didn't deserve what happened."

"None of them deserved it Jack." Yusei said in agreement. "If there was anything we could do for them…"

"We all would do anything we could, but we have no way to get to them or help them in any way." Akiza said sadly. "Even if we could, what can we do at this point?"

"I don't know, and that's the worst part." Jack said quietly.

"What if we told everyone what happened to them?" Leo asked. "I mean not the part about them being dark signers but the part about them before that, so people remember them for all the good things they did in their lives."

"You mean how Kalin fought to unite the Satellite Sector and keep everyone safe." Yusei said calmly.

"How much Misty loved her family, and what her younger brother meant to her." Akiza said thinking back.

"They all were great people and deserve to be remembered that way." Luna said. "Leo's right."

"Then that's what we'll do, what happened after they died doesn't change the kind of people they were or what they stood for." Jack said quietly. "The dark signers didn't ask to be dragged into this, we didn't either but they paid a much steeper price."

"Yeah, the steepest price anyone ever has to pay." Akiza said in agreement.

"Then that's what we'll do, and we'll let Lazar know as soon as we've gotten back on our feet." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, they truly were great people before what happened to them. Kalin Kessler, Misty Tredwell, Carly Carmine, Devack, Yukiteru Amano, and Yuno Gasai correct?" Lazar asked calmly.

"Yeah, people should know what kinds of people lost their lives and what they stood for before that happened." Jack said.

"I see, I'll look into each and every one of them and once I have the information I will release it so everyone knows of the unfortunate fate of those individuals." Lazar said calmly.

"We appreciate that Lazar, and I have a feeling they will too." Yusei said calmly as the five former signers shared a small smile.

(Thank you for reading this story, it was an idea that came to me after watching Mirai Nikki/Future Diary and I hope that you enjoyed it. Until the next story.)


End file.
